Path Of Loyalty
by Mistress Wiggle
Summary: She couldn't believe he had asked a question she had been trying to get someone to ask her sincerely for ages, a man she didn't even know; properly made it seem like he actually cared about what she really felt. "What would I do?... I'd do anything. DxI
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

Ino had known for a very long time that anything she did would never be enough to get what she truly wanted. She had respected, feared and loved Sakura's flair, beauty, strength and intelligence in secret, but now as she sat alone in her room, realised it truly wasn't enough to just watch. She had trained hard for every day she was given with her Sensei, chasing and advancing on Sakura's skills. But it still was just not enough. As she trained harder so too did Sakura aiming higher and higher each day and Ino was beginning to lose sight of why that happened. Ino knew what Sakura had that she didn't, Sakura had Naruto and Sasuke and would strive each day to protect and rescue them both.

Ino adored her partners, at first they were just simple annoyances, obstructions in her path towards Sasuke, towards Love. In time she realised this was not the case, they did not obstruct her path because what she was aiming for was a lie. Was the reason she had hated to admit it because she just didn't want Sakura to beat her yet again? Or was it because she refused to let go of the one thing she had always clung too? Either way all Ino knew was that once she had been physically stronger and a more successful kunoichi than her pink haired rival. But time had past and now Sakura was definitely more stronger and useful than Ino.

She'd bitten all her pride in order to get Sakura to ask Tsunade to teach her, but still her abilities were inferior. Ino needed something to strive towards, Sakura continued to get more powerful, she was a goal Ino would never catch unless she tried harder, there was no love for Sasuke left in her heart, and Ino admitted defeat to Sakura in spite of not wanting to disappoint Asuma.

_Never let Sakura beat you, in Gen-jutsu or in love._

So far, his dying comments had been redundant, and every day she hated herself for not being able to meet them.

_You're reliable take care of Shikamaru and Chouji._

If it was so easy for her to do this, then why did she have trouble finding love? She desperately wanted to stop dwelling on it, afraid of what disappointment could happen should she still be weaker than Sakura even if she found the man of her dreams.

Letting out a soft sigh her pale pink lips parted and she turned her head towards the open window, tucking that one long bang obscuring her face behind her ear. Giving it no more thought she stood up, knowing the priority of the mission she had early the next day was higher than her own emotional problems, they helped take her mind off of them at least.

Helped take her mind off of the guilt and pathetic thoughts that plagued her mind. Sometimes she wished she could implant them in someone else with her ninja talents, realistically of course, this was just never going to be the case.

Dragging herself to bed pausing for a slight moment to glance in the mirror, and proceed to wonder if she truly needed to diet in order to get that which she hoped for, she wondered what type of mission it was she was to be sent out on the following day. She didn't even know who her team members would be, but hoped slightly deliriously that it would be something that could help change her for the better.

* * *

"I see." The busty Hokage sniffed disapprovingly and made an irritated tutting noise. Her aide shrank back carefully, knowing all to well Tsunade's frequent changes of temper, and hugging her small pet pig looked on fearfully at the thought of the blonde taking her announce out on her.

Shizune knew all to well the types of things Tsunade liked to impose on her when she was feeling particularly moody. Making a mental note that she would probably regret it later, she cautiously opened her mouth to speak quietly. "What's wrong, Tsunade-San?"

"The elders disagree with my team selection." She snapped back "Interfering weasels. They would prefer for Naruto to stay here and train, so now I'll have to send someone else instead."

"I see." Shizune cowered at the thought of Tsunade finding out she had accidentally blabbed to the elders about this particular mission. "Any person in particular you'd send instead-"

"Tell Sakura to go." She responded hastily, "She gets on with everyone in the team I'm sure her intelligence and strength will be useful, besides it's never a disadvantage to have two medic-nins on one squad and for something like this…"

Shizune gave a hurried nod and backed hastily out of the room. As the door closed, Tsunade picked up the Sake bottle and held it to her lips. Perhaps her decision was a hasty one, but there was just no time for thinking. For this mission Sakura would be more of an asset than anyone else, she had only sent Naruto first because… well… he was Naruto. She just hoped that Ino and Sakura would get along well enough for them to complete this mission with ease. She rarely placed them on such a close knit team because she was too wary of Ino's drive to beat Sakura. Tsunade did not want the girl to endanger the mission by placing striving too hard above the mission priority list.

On the other hand Sakura and Ino complimented each other too well; Sakura could fight with all she had whilst Ino acted as a medic should. If their friendship wasn't so passionate the could make one of the best partnerships in Konoha. Eradicating any more thoughts she curbed them with another swig of Sake.

* * *

Ino woke up bleakly the following morning, and automatically proceeded to get herself dressed unusually not in her normal preppy stupor. Aching to start the mission, she got herself ready abnormally quickly, and headed from the bedroom past the room of her still sleeping parents and towards the Yamanaka supply room.

Choosing supplies was always a difficult decision for her but figuring this time she would be used more for her medical abilities she packed lightly and left the house, the first rays of sun not yet shining from behind the mountains.

Hurriedly she made her way to Tsunade's office knowing her Sensei would not be in the brightest of moods so early in the morning.

Surely so Tsunade's brown eyes were encircled with darkish marks remnant from a hard nights drinking. Ino didn't like to think her Master had a drinking problem, in some ways, Ino wished it was easy for her to forget what she wanted to forget. Tsunade snapped at her as she entered the office. "Ino today you're going to be the medic-nin of this team, I had to make some last minute changes to the line up of this squad but… bah!" She banged her hand on the desk.

Ino nodded, unlike others she was not as easily afraid of her master after all the training she'd had. That and she too shared the same vicious temper.

There was a knock at the door and Tsunade barked at it. "In!"

Ino turned her blonde head and her cerulean eyes settled on the next people to enter the room. For some reason when she saw the familiar bobbing of pink locks her heart sunk a little. "Good morning Tsunade-Sensei, Ino-Chan!"

Sakura was in a friendly mood as she and a sullen dark haired Sai walked into the room followed by an energetic Lee. Ino grimaced inwardly, she wasn't sure she'd be able to cope with his energies so early in the morning. She desperately hoped they were not to be lead by Gai. Thankfully this was not to be the case, and Ino smiled relieved as Shikamaru Kakashi stepped into the room lazily scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade wasted no time in berating him for being last and for being late. Although Ino personally thought he hadn't been late, she just wanted an excuse to yell at someone. Thinking about it, Ino decided this team was a somewhat strange one, Ino surmised Tsunade had picked them for their abilities, although it was strange for them to be a five man team.

"This mission is so top secret you are lucky it was given to you at all. Normally this would be something I would leave ANBU to deal with but considering the circumstances you're better to deal with this than anyone else…" The Ninja's stayed silent awaiting more news from the Fifth Hokage. She gave a sigh and continued, "I realise this is completely unbelievable but there have been certain reports about Akatsuki wandering around not far from here… the thing is, he's alone, and this is absolutely unlike them, they always operate in pairs. It would be beneficial _if_ there is any truth to this statement, that we detain him and bring him back here. If he's alone it could be that he's been betrayed or on some sort of low key mission… whatever the case I'd prefer you to bring him back alive, however I wish for there to be no casualties, so if you feel like one of you is in danger you're to come back. With only one of them it wouldn't be a problem."

"Do we know which Akatsuki member it is?" Lee asked curiously.

"Yes." Tsunade answered. "He has been confirmed as blonde with a ponytail, leading her to believe it could only be Deidara from Iwagakure."

Sakura's green eyes narrowed. "There were reports he was killed." She muttered. "By none other than… than…"

"Sasuke." Kakashi finished for her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Correct." Tsunade answered. "I've chosen Kakashi to lead you seeing as he has had experience with Deidara's powers before… Ino you are going as a medic ninja, I've chosen Sai to accompany Kakashi for scouting, Lee and Sakura you're to retrain him without harming him drastically, do you all understand?"

"Yes." Came the chorus of reply.

"You leave immediately." She answered. "Dismissed!"

* * *

Within five minutes they were standing at the entrance to Konoha village.

Kakashi gathered them into a group to go over plans. "If possible we need to protect both Sakura and Ino, Sai you'll take to guarding Ino at all costs. Lee you will take to guarding Sakura. I know of Deidara's powers he uses bombs."

Ino nodded once, she knew this, she had read up on him, and the rest of the Akatsuki that they had information on. Ino gave a shudder, an awful thought crossed her mind, _if Deidara made everyone think he was dead, when in reality he was alive. What of Kakuzu and Hidan? _No. Shikamaru had beaten Hidan personally, and she'd seen Kakuzu die with her own two blue eyes. It wasn't true.

Blocking the thought from her head she concentrated on their orders that Kakashi was giving. "Sakura you and Lee are going to wear him down whilst I apprehend him with Sai as my back up. Ino I want you fully concentrating on all matters and going ons and to assist medically if needed. Try now to use your mind techniques they leave you too vulnerable ok everyone?"

"Yes!"

"Let's head out." Kakashi answered, remember Sai you're to help me track in the meantime Lee be on guard with both Ino and Sakura."

"Yes Sir!" Lee replied enthusiastically as they began to run from the village jumping up into the trees of the surrounding forest. Ino moved with grace as she moved, launching herself into the air quickly and landing lightly on her toes before springing again. Certainly with more grace than anyone else on the team; though she knew it would come in handy for going about undetected.

They continued moving for at least half an hour without stopping for a break. Lee and Sakura were talking but Ino was too busy concentrating too hard to hear clearly what they were saying. Kakashi and Sai lead the pack with Lee following up the rear.

Ino thought back on Deidara's profile. Uses his Chakra to manufacture bombs, supposedly blew himself up in an attempt to kill Uchiha Sasuke and lost both arms to Gaara and Kakashi respectively. He was seemingly dangerous, an S-Class missing-nin like most of the Akatsuki, _kind of hot though_, she shook her head, bad thoughts, he was the enemy after all. He had formerly been partnered with Sasori, the Puppet Master from the Hidden village in the sand.

He together with Sasori kidnapped Gaara… and Deidara beat him alone without Sasori's help… he was dangerous.

"My ink has detected a strong sense of chakra in a north westerly direction, about a kilometre away." Sai suddenly said calmly.

Ino's thoughts lost she followed the other two ninja through the forest quickly. They'd been travelling 45 minutes now and were making good speed. A tingling sensation took of Ino as she realised they were getting closer and now she could sense the high chakra levels omitting from somewhere close by. She followed them, stepping from tree to tree fast and instinctively. It was about to become her second counter with Akatsuki and she was certain it probably wouldn't be the last time.

"We're almost there!" She heard Sakura call.

Sai dropped back next to Ino, his pale face glancing at her. She looked at him and nodded to him, knowing that now he was to stay near her. Lee and Sakura dodged forwards past them and Ino could see the sunlight of a small clearing a little way away. She was surprised to find the chakra was not being masked. She was certain most Akatsuki members would have masked it, why not this time? She hoped it wasn't a trap; she didn't put it past the evil organisation.

Her breathing becoming slightly more rapid she prepared herself for the encounter. The blue sky got wider and within seconds they jumped down from the trees to the ground below. Her eyes raised and she stopped, pausing to move her long bang of hair from her face so she could see clearly.

The blonde in front of her raised his magnificent head, like her, one yellow bang obscuring his right eye. He looked partially amused to see them but not entirely surprised. He lifted a hand up to remove the hat from his head and Ino watched more blonde hair fall loosely about his broad shoulders. She stared intently taking in his looks and arrogant attitude. He stood proudly in front of them an Akatsuki cloak wrapped about him.

He tilted his head to the side, his one visible eye softening at the sight of them all and he cast his gaze upon each and everyone, as his vision lingered on Ino she felt him take all of her in before he moved on to look upon someone else. Eventually he let out an irritated sigh and place the rounded hat back atop his magnificent head.

"I wondered why it was taking you so long, yeah."

Ino's soft lips parted slightly in awe.

* * *

_A first chapter, I shall try to be vigilant in updating!_

_Reviews are always lovely but I hope everyone enjoys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I would very much like to thank Lightning Blade, not only for my first kind review but for pointing out some punctuation errors. I would like to think myself somewhat as a Grammar Nazi, but I do have a tendency to write extremely fast. So I'll promise to read through a bit better from now on._

_Sakura is not my favourite character, in fact, not really at all. I detested her in Naruto, but whilst I think she's become fairly awesome in Shippuuden, there seems to be a fairly obvious "Twink" about her where her improvements seemed to have progressed further than any of the other females in the village. Somewhat surprising; since Kishimoto has stated that Ten Ten has his favourite female character design thus far._

_I have tried to pump this chapter out fairly quickly for two reasons, firstly because I have a large drive for writing this story at the moment, and second because as stated by the kind jin, there has yet to be much action._

_In this chapter there are some thoughts as well as speaking. Thoughts are identified as '…' and speaking as "…"_

_Nevertheless; onwards! And apologies for a rather large entry comment!_

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_"I wondered why it was taking you so long, yeah."_

_Ino's soft lips parted slightly in awe_**.**

* * *

Ino stared attentively at the new enemy before her, captivated by his stature and elegance as he stood apparently unimpressed by their presence. He didn't look at all threatened by the five of them. On the other hand; this was a man who had convinced several powerful people with the idea that he had been dead, up until the point she had laid her eyes on him, confirming in her mind at least; that he existed.

It was rare that Ino ever found herself captivated with anyone. There was one time; where she would have liked to say Sasuke could grasp hold of the entirety of her obsessive devotion. Those times had long since passed and she no longer felt any admiration or hope in her heart for him to recognise this fact. She frowned, her beautiful face etched into an ugly and threatening scowl. He had yet to add anything more to his earlier comment; other than cast his gaze around them all again.

Deidara. On the surface it sounded beautiful and alluring, but Ino was far too smart to fall into that same pathetic trap of thinking she was in love with a beautiful and alluring man again; she was older now, not blinded by a silly crush, however exciting and romantic she could dream it to be.

Slowly she reached around to her pack. She knew she was there for medical purposes only, and whilst it would never normally bother her, why could it not be her for a change leading a full frontal assault like Sakura? She gritted her teeth, was she too weak again? Was she to stand at the side whilst her friends battled an Akatsuki? Was she really needed? Why hadn't Tsunade swapped her out for Sakura in the first place? When would she ever find her purpose?

Unbeknown to her; the angry intent look she was casting towards him had gained his attention and without moving his head his visible eye directed towards her, and a sudden change of emotion from complacency to curiosity became significant as he then turned his head to her. "What's this? Did I already do something to make you angry, hn?"

Ino's surprise at being addressed personally obviously became blatant in her features because his smug smile reappeared. It was not usually Ino, who became noticed first in a fight. The immediate feeling of superiority over Sakura she felt; rapidly diminished, as she remembered that being noticed by an Akatsuki first was never usually a good thing; usually leading to an imminent moment of regret. She wanted to curse under her breath, growl, hiss, but the conflicting feel of her emotions made it much too hard to concentrate and butterflies began to flitter and flutter uncontrollably in her stomach. She felt sick. "You could be pretty fun to play with, yeah? What do you say?"

Before Ino could retort, Sakura butted in for her, and Ino felt somewhat relieved… even more so when she felt Sai's calm and emotionless presence beside her. Of course, he'd been commanded by Kakashi to stay by her side in order to keep her safe. Typical, if it wasn't an over eccentric-pudding bowl-fuzzy browed-freak, it was a far too calm-emotionless-apathetic-liar to be by her side… was her luck with men just that ill-fated? Not to mention the only male to pay her any more attention than just annoyance, trouble or friendship was a psychotic evil mastermind that loved blowing things up as a hobby.

Well, at least he was _hot._

Sakura's retort, Ino found out seconds later, had not been as menacing as Ino had thought it would be. "Deidara, what are you doing here?"

An obvious impolite demand, you would have thought he'd do either one of three things Akatsuki members tended to do when faced with impolite demands; Scoff, Laugh, or try to kill her.

Deidara did none; in fact he looked momentarily surprised as he looked to Sakura. "Sasori-Danna's murderer, yeah." It was far from a question, it sounded to Ino; although that would be impossible given the Akatsuki's non existent feelings for one another, like an accusation. An accusation normally meant anger, and anger usually strived from hurt. Sure enough as Deidara continued, his voice was persistent with spitting words violently at the pink haired Chunnin. "Well you killed him, yeah? I shoulda thought you'd know why I was here, Yeah!"

"Revenge." Kakashi was on guard, his lazy demeanour left behind.

It was here that the Blonde missing-nin simply scoffed. "Actually… I don't really care about Sasori, he did what he wanted, un. But you blew my arm off." Although speaking calmly, Deidara's chakra levels were rising dangerously and there was venom hidden in his words, "Then that brat Uchiha Sasuke, I was lucky to make it out alive, I doubt I'll be so lucky a third time, yeah."

"You still haven't told us why you're here." Sakura reminded him.

"Well that." He stopped glaring at Sakura and Kakashi and shrugged. "Is little of your business, un."

"You made it our business." Sakura reminded him, glaring slightly, "When you decided to trespass through fire country without trying to stay somewhat hidden. We won't let you go back to Akatsuki Deidara, and I don't think you'll be so luck to escape from five of us."

"I've no intentions of fighting you or Kakashi, yeah." He paused and licked his lips thoughtfully, "Tch, how'd Sasori no Danna get beat up by you, huh?"

Sakura had no intentions of being goaded into telling him the details of her fight with the Puppet Master; he hadn't stuck around long enough to include himself in it, and therefore the specifications of that fight were now hers and hers alone after the deaths of both Chiyo and Sasori of the Red Sand. Besides, her sense of honour was too great to dent itself to do anything for someone like Deidara. "It doesn't matter." She replied matter-of-factly and tutting. "What happened to Sasuke after he beat you!?"

Typical Sakura to get straight to the point. Why did everything have to revolve around Sasuke? Ino was getting annoyed. Sakura had interrupted his conversation with her just to demand ludicrous demands about Sasuke. It wasn't like Ino didn't care; she cared a lot for her best friend's feelings but… the relief of murderous intent being drawn away from her had simply ebbed into jealousy as she felt Sakura had centred everything on herself again.

_Centred on herself? Or drawn away from Ino?_

It just didn't matter, and Ino just couldn't bare the thought of shame and regret to fill her again if her rival came out above her. She knew she was being irrational and selfish, but she couldn't help it. "Sakura," She spoke softly keeping her eyes on Deidara. "If we apprehend him then it will be easier to get him to talk."

Ino could not prepare herself for when his attention was back on her. She stared into his eyes silently, precious moments passing by until he addressed her once more. She was getting a feel for speaking to him, she wasn't afraid any longer; it was a new feeling that took hold of her. Pride? Arrogance? Irrationality? No, no it was none of these, what she could feel was…

_Satisfaction._

She was dangerously beginning to enjoy this new feeling. She knew it was in her heart to be superficial and attention-seeking despite her love and sincerity for everyone around her.

"You do wanna play, un. You look more fun than the rest of them… even if you're the weakest."

"What did you say!?" She retorted. Satisfaction turned to surprise, which turned to anger, which spurred her crave for being superior.

"Weak, Yeah?" he said "You're pretty weak compared to them, yeah."

"Ino calm down-" Kakashi's warning came far too late for it to have any affect on the incoherent thoughts running through her mind. Sai was far to slow to put any constraint on her infuriated and unreasonable actions as she impelled herself forward giving a frustrated yell.

It was like her feet were running alone and with the adrenalin running through her she covered the distance between them in seconds focusing all her chakra into her fist and aimed the punch straight at his face.

It stunned her when it connected, she could feel his jaw bone cracking under her strength and in that instant knew he hadn't dodged purposely and this only angered her if possible even more. It was well known she was hot-headed, easy to antagonise but this guy was the worst sort of person to annoy her.

Ignoring the cries of frustration behind her she forced her energy into the punch more; riding the rhythm of it through, until the feeling of him drifting away from her hand became apparent and she watched him crash through the trees behind him, satisfied as she heard the trunks and branches cracking from the force of her strong willed attack.

She wasn't finished however, knowing he hadn't dodged on purpose only caused more adrenalin; and she could only hear it pumping in her ears like a cacophony as she started after him ignoring the pleas and yells behind her like they didn't exist.

She sensed where he was still flying through the air and where he was going to land, and didn't notice the distance between her and her team become greater and didn't even blink an eye when she felt a gigantic boom from behind her.

The shockwaves of the blast forced her forwards, and riding the wave, followed the missing-nin as he landed awkwardly on his back metres away. She could smell the smoke now and hesitated for only a second before realising her team would be fine and against all her good judgement followed him as he jumped up and propelled himself into the air. Giving chase was not her style, but she was too far gone now to take any notice of the confusion happening behind her.

In seconds she was metres away from her team, in moments she was kilometres away, she stopped accounting for distance, her motivation concentrated solely on him as he leapt from branch to branch his long blonde hair trailing behind him like a whip in the harsh gusts of winds hitting them as she pursued him hastily through the forest.

It dawned on her too late that he was leading her away for a reason; mostly the non-existent attacks he wasn't barraging her with; and by then she was not about to blow catching him and getting berated for messing up the mission over the importance of her safety. Once he turned around to check if she was still following, he didn't stop running however but nor did he taunt her either. But none of that even mattered because it wasn't going to be over until she had him beaten to take back to Tsunade as a trophy.

* * *

"Stupid hot headed Ino!" Sakura yelled irately as Lee helped pull her out of a clump of tree branches. "Idiot!" She shouted to no one in particular "Damn idiot!" It was here that Lee backed off as she pulled her dark gloves on tighter. She was well known for hitting out at anything when angry, and Sakura wasn't angry right now, she was _sourly pissed off._

Kakashi gave a sigh, "We should concentrate on tracking her as fast as possible so we don't loose her, but at the same time all of this could be careful plan to lead us into a carefully executed trap." He gave another sigh. "What an idiot, she's almost as bad as Naruto."

Sai's half lidded eyes cast around the surroundings. Deidara had obviously set those bombs off in those special places, knowing exactly in which direction the blast would go, in order to cause the most damage and interference. The problem now was that there was little way they could make through the trees so easily, and it was much to high to climb, and much to thick for Sakura to punch her way through. Having said that with her current temper…

He shook his head and rubbed it with his gloved hand; he was not going to be the one to ask. He had grown fairly attached to the pink haired girl, enough to warrant some sort of friendship with her. Though he had not ever had a true friend before, so he couldn't truly say whether it was exactly what he felt. The point was, he knew her well enough to warrant that he should not point out anything obvious or ask her dumb questions whilst she was ready to pulverise anything in sight.

Like Lee, he stepped back cautiously, namely, away from any precarious reach of her fists. He'd already been punched once by her in anger, he did not want to give her an excuse for a second round.

"Either way…" He explained inconspicuously backing away just a little further. "We will have to find another way around and hope that she can catch and hold him up whilst we find her. She's smart enough to know his fighting style, I'm sure she wouldn't use her mind technique on him. It should not be difficult to find her, the state her chakra is in…"

"Unless we get it mixed up with Sakura-San." He heard Lee mutter ever so quietly a little way away. It was fortunate Sakura couldn't hear him as she continued to malevolently cuss the long haired blonde Chunnin out.

Kakashi could only sigh once more, and shrug as he followed Sai to a different route in which to track Ino.

* * *

Only much later on when Ino had calmed down did she realise how far she'd covered in such a short amount of time and how stupid she'd been to let her emotions go uncontrolled again, and how ridiculous she was to have gone and gotten herself into a hazardous situation of following an S Class missing-nin through a forest on her own.

It was such a dumb thing to do; only Naruto could have possibly done it otherwise. She growled angrily, she really was going to get slated angrily by Sakura and Kakashi when they found her, and then again by Tsunade when she returned to the village. She'd be cleaning bed pans for weeks after this.

She watched him turn around once more, the jumping from tree to tree and running having become automatic too long ago and he called to her in an upbeat manner. "I'm pretty sure you broke my jaw, yeah! It kind of hurts!"

Ino gave a satisfied grin before understanding that he was damn well toying with her again.

He grinned slightly the next time he spoke and she sensed him slowing down ever so slightly as he did so, "I promise I'll show you my art, un!" She blinked and continued on her feet as she caught his next words, quieter than the tormenting calls. "It's a bang."

He hopped down from the trees to the soft grass, the wet dew of the morning slowly beginning to evaporate under the spotted flecks of light, shining through the leaves and branches of the trees. Any normal person would have been severely out of breath and tired by now, but Ino was too hyped up for anything less than a good beating… and she sure as didn't mean herself.

He was still running, continuing their game of cat and mouse, but eventually the inevitable happened and the cat caught its prey, toying with it viciously before it was satisfied.

_Ino was far from satisfied now._

"You did good to catch up with me, un… But what will you do if you catch me?"

'Kick the ever living crap out of you for mocking me and making me run so far.' She thought personally.

"I feel kind of sorry for you, yeah, you'd never be enough to defeat me, and you just wasted your whole mission on getting yourself angry, yeah… you don't hit too hard either."

"UGH!" Ino felt her anger slip through her mouth.

He chuckled, and all of a sudden in mid air span himself around. The action proved to be far to quick for Ino to brace herself and his powerful kick connected powerfully with her abdomen. A surge of pain ricocheted through her curvy body and the strength sent her spiralling through the air into the trunk of a particularly large and thick tree. Luckily, unlike her own punch there was not enough force in his kick to damage the tree and whilst she felt all the wind knocked out of her, there was no damage to her back as she slid weakly to the floor.

She noticed a slight Shadow cast over her, and breathing heavily whilst emitting green healing chakra over her winded stomach, looked up at the Akatsuki towering triumphantly over her. He paused for a minute looking her over, apparently content he bent down and Ino closed her eyes regretfully.

She felt something touch her cheek and opened her eyes realising it was his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. He tilted his head to the side again, his eye gleaming at her, a dangerous glint in the corner of his eyes. Close up she realised that actually, her first judge of his appearance had been correct; he truthfully was not that bad looking. Cussing herself inwardly for thinking such dumb thoughts in such a desperate and dangerous situation she took careful note and put what was probably too much attention on his fine looking lips as he spoke.

'Damn,' She thought, 'I really do have such rotten luck with boys, this is the closest I've ever gotten with one and he's about to kill me. I suppose my friends were right when they said that no guy is perfect, good looks obviously came with being a psycho.'

As it was however, his words did nothing but continue to shock her, "Maybe now, you're in a better mood to listen to me, yeah?"

* * *

_Well that's basically it really, I am sorry for the swearing in this chapter, I know it was only one word, but I do try hard to avoid it._

_I am unsure of when I will pump the next chapter out, hopefully before the weekend… or during._

_I was very excited with the amount of hits I got for the first chapter! But I would be even more excited if those of you giving me hits would be so nice as to review this story for me. Kind words and constructive criticism make me happy and drive me onwards, so it can only be a good thing right!?_

_Until next time, I hope you all enjoy!_

_xXx Wiggle._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter sort of moves the story on a bit and there's slightly more Deidara and Ino in here for you. I'm glad some of you guys like the description I give, I try to fill out my stories with plenty of description so it's easier for the reader to imagine things, and look into character feeling more. The trouble with it is that sometimes it can get a little OOC. Though I am hoping that hasn't happened yet and will not happen._

_Anyhow,_

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_As it was however, his words did nothing but continue to shock her, "Maybe now, you're in a better mood to listen to me, yeah?"_

* * *

Ino was only half concentrating on his captivating presence; the other half was concentrating on healing herself, and trying to catch her shortened breath back… until he said those words. Whilst she was staring right at him, and whilst she was busy thinking deeply about his features; her focus up until he had finished speaking had been on his lips. Now his face slowly began to come into focus.

She wasn't exactly sure what to reply to him, firstly she was confused to what he was asking of her, and his behaviour thus far was far from normal and rational. The second reason was that she should not give up information to an enemy… then again he did say that he just wanted her to listen to him. Given their positions and her aching back, there was little else she was able to do.

He still held onto her chin, his touch soft yet authoritative, it seemed he didn't need to demand much by force. Her momentum was frozen in his demeanour and she couldn't explain why she was so in awe of him. She felt her mouth part slightly and racked her brains for something to say, feeling more like a dumb blonde every second she stared at him gormlessly.

Deidara was extremely amused by her lack of response and concentration. She hadn't noticed; but the green healing chakra emitting from her hand was flickering, and she had yet to take her eyes off of him. Normally when he went to the trouble of enticing and seducing young girls, they were lead like a naive lamb to the slaughter. This one was no different, piercing blue eyes and a cute upturned nose, her face was completely innocent and adorable, but the fierce determination on her face made her incredibly enchanting.

He knew how to hold attention and curiosity; he had been a pro at that even before joining the criminal organisation that he felt had deserted him for the murdering brat who had tried to kill him.

His jaw was aching from where she'd broken it; admittedly he'd been slightly amazed at the strength in her first. He could tell easily that she wasn't suited to fighting in close combat, and could also tell from her stance and placement compared to the other Konoha ninjas in her team; that she was the weakest and easiest to lead away

Taking that, and his predicament into consideration, it had only been natural for him to deduct that she should be the one to fool into following him. Even despite this fact, she proved to be the one most easy to bait and deceive with good looks and by acting allusive and charming. There was something about her that made him believe she was out to prove herself; and those were the best types of girls to ensnare. He took his time with adding to his previous comment, he already had her trapped in his evocative aura and felt the need to attract her slightly more to get what he wanted from her.

He let his eyes linger over her frame and made damn sure that she knew he was doing it as he did so, in all honesty she wasn't all that bad of a female, far from a perfect piece of art however, but that only made him want to improve everything he could find fault with for her own good.

Her muscles were well toned from hard and competitive training, but it was obvious she cared a lot for her feminine side, she wasn't skinny and flat, and inches of chubbiness filled out her body remnant of an on-going failed diet that would never succeed.

Quite deliberately he moved his ringed hand and placed it on her healing hand, drawing her attention completely away from his roaming hands and making her flinch at his seductive touch. He leant in a little closer, being ever so careful to feel her gasping breath on his face and leaning once more; whispered delicately in her ear. "You stopped healing your stomach un, how about healing my jaw?"

Her reaction came as little surprise when she growled at him and finally retorted forcefully, "You have some nerve!"

He chuckled and drew away from her ear, there was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, but he couldn't work out whether that was from embarrassment, being flustered or anger... finally coming to the conclusion it might possibly be all three. "Ino-chan?"

"Only my friends call me that!"

She was becoming cockier now, more aware and more confident. He couldn't have that, it may ruin everything, and gaining any trust from her was going to be harder than he assumed it would. He knew his curiosity was growing, anticipating the result on her; after each of his actions.

She was very easily swayed and toyed with, it didn't seem like she had a very good control over how quickly her emotions changed, either way that was redundant at the moment, his jaw was still aching and if she wasn't wasting time half healing herself while trying to concentrate on several different things, she may as well put her medical talents to use and heal his jaw. Which she had yet to agree on; he thought bitterly.

"Your friends aren't here right now though, un, and I could kill you… _if_ I wanted too."

She froze, and stared at him incredulously, a string of different events probably running though her mind, trying to decide on the best outcome, he figured it would be best to continue piling on demands and threats whilst she was too confused and conflicted to think and act properly upon them.

"I don't _want_ to kill you. But I _do_ want you to heal my jaw, yeah? It was you after all that caused it, yeah?"

Ino could only gulp, and without knowing what she was doing lift a hand to touch his jaw line. After a couple of moments she realised what the numbing feeling was and why she was acting on her own without coherent thought.

Survival Instinct.

She could see the fracture and cracks in his bone and without medical equipment it would be somewhat complicated to heal it properly. "You have a spiral fracture." She explained calmly. "That I can't fix without proper equipment, I can heal it to the best of my ability but it needs to be put back into place correctly and without anaesthetic I-"

"Do it, yeah." He stated. "Can't be worse than having both arms blown off among other things, un."

Ino blinked, she knew Akatsuki were strong insane murders, but she knew how badly it would hurt. On the other hand if it was in return of her life, and he was forcing her to do it, she couldn't really care less about how much pain she was causing him. Then again, being in the amount of trouble that she was, dancing with death wouldn't be too much of a gamble. She grunted irritably, in all honesty; things really couldn't get into a bigger mess.

She lifted her other hand and cautiously place both hands on the side of his face. He tilted back his head a little for her to have more access to his wound and watched her like a hawk as she set to going about healing his injury.

His skin wasn't as smooth as she first thought it would be it was coarse in some places, but comprehension dawned on her, that it was not a boys face she was touching but a mans. He may only have been slightly older than her, but she knew that he had seen and could tell her more about the world than someone twice his age. He fingers worked deftly, she used them as splints holding together his bone whilst she quickened the healing progress with her ninjutsu.

Despite the obvious pain Ino knew that Deidara would be feeling, he didn't so much as flinch as she set to work, nor did he make a sound or indication that he was feeling any discomfort. The blonde girl sort of wished she was able to mask all of her emotions as well as him; but at the price he probably paid for it, perhaps it was best that she continued to possess no control like her master and pink haired rival.

It didn't take long to finish, secretly Ino had to admit Deidara was the perfect patient. She let her hands drop and for a second contemplated running away, in that moment his hand was wrapped around her wrist, his eyes back on her and a tiny yet definite pout was on his lips. "I don't mean for you to go just right yet, un."

The girl stayed silent, if she didn't speak he couldn't misinterpret her, and she could continue being as moody and aggravating as she was trying to be. She didn't see why she should act civil to someone who was treating her like a convict, especially not when it was clearly the other way around.

He looked around, and Ino could tell he was already thinking up some sort of route to lead them further away. She had heard the boom and knew his bombs had diverted or worse yet trapped her comrades, and she didn't much like the idea of getting even more lost with an S rank criminal who everyone assumed was dead. She knew he was intelligent; any demeanour he put across otherwise was carefully constructed to make one think otherwise.

"I guess we need to go South-West yeah, towards the Mist."

"What is it you want!?" Snapped Ino, seconds later; kicking herself, for losing her cool as he peered back down at her again. "You dragged me away from my friends and got me to heal that stupid wound, what can I possibly do to help you out!?"

Deidara shrugged and stood up, dragging her up as well and began walking in the South westerly direction he had commented on previous. "I need good passage through Fire country, un. I need someone wither good knowledge of the area to help me through, yeah. I could have used anyone, but a Konoha ninja is best, yeah, especially if it's a girl… they're more fragile and easy to manipulate. Plus they're worth more than a mans life, yeah."

Ino was getting tired of the ends of his sentences, but momentarily cast this to the back of her mind as she tried to pull away from his astonishingly firm and hard grip on her wrist as he half pulled half dragged her through the forest. "Get someone else then, I don't want any part of this."

"You broke my jaw, un." He replied.

Ino could have screamed at his sudden incompetence. "I healed it." Ino growled, still trying to prise his hand from her wrist. "You Akatsuki business is nothing to do with us, you don't need me let me go."

"You're company to have around though, yeah." Deidara had said the words before he even knew what he was thinking, but there was an essence of truth to those words so he couldn't really regret it. Sasori had never been a talker; they'd respected each other for their love of art but hadn't been known for their exceptional well behaved manner around each other. Deidara did like and respect Tobi, even if he did irritate the absolute hell out of him. He was more loud and obnoxious, if possible, than Hidan.

Ino's struggling subsided at his comment and she looked up at him, although he was no longer paying her much attention, save for the grip he held on her. She paused and then finding that it could do little harm spoke up to him. "So… you want me here?"

He looked back down at her, slight confusion on his face. "Want you? Mhm, there's a line between want and need though, yeah… you're necessary for my safe passage through fire country… and you look like you might have some interesting things to say… that's enough to stop me from killing you, un."

The words chilled her, and for some reason slightly disappointed her. Again, rejected. Not in the traditional sense, but still like ever before, rejected.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Indeed." Was his quick and shortened reply, he may assume she had things to say but so far, he hadn't offered much to any conversation. If he was dragging her away determination told her she should really stay quiet and ignore him. She didn't have to make it easy for him, then again, he had stated it was one of the reasons he was keeping her alive. Though she couldn't help but _want_ to talk to him. It was this alone that made her ask a question she never thought she'd have to ask an Akatsuki member.

Her brow furrowed, "Deidara, what made you join that crappy organisation in the first place."

Deidara, slightly taken back by her question, made a disapproving grunt. It wasn't really something he liked remembering, joining the Akatsuki was basically a death sentence in itself. One he had; had no obligation of fulfilling… if it hadn't been for Itachi…

Murderous intent raged through him as he thought of both Itachi and Sasuke and he felt like hitting the girl for even bringing it up, even if it hadn't been her fault. He continued walking at a quickened pace, he didn't need to drag her now, she was keeping up with him on her own. "It wasn't by choice." He snarled.

Ino jumped a little, lamenting asking the question in the first place. "S-Sorry, for asking." She muttered.

Deidara made another sound of disapproval, and pulled on a bit quicker. Ino kept up with his pace. "It was Uchiha Itachi's fault, yeah."

Ino blinked. "Uchiha… Itachi."

"You know him, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ino replied quietly. "Yeah I know him." He was after all, the one who had caused her childhood love, all the pain and sadness and anger that had made him leave the village; the one who had in turn caused her best friend and rival so much pain and anguish. Ino could not comprehend losing him like Sakura had, but rivalry aside… Ino knew how it was to see Sakura so miserable and determined everyday. "His little brother is my age."

Deidara made another angered grunt. "I'll kill them both, when I get the chance."

Ino wasn't sure how far she was pushing him, instead stating "If that's what you wanted you should have taken the pink haired chick. She'd give anything to lay into Itachi."

Deidara, who was somewhat receptive on working out how people felt, let go of her hand and shrugged. "If you can promise to stay around I won't have to pull you around like a dog, yeah. I didn't want the pink haired chick anyways, un. She's boring. You're more fun."

It was the first time Ino could say she'd received a genuine compliment where someone viewed her substantially higher than Sakura. With that in mind, all she could truthfully reply was, "Thank you."

He looked at her, not really caring what it meant to her and commented. "You'll need to keep up if you want to live through this ordeal, un."

"Fine." She snapped remembering how he thought her of his captive and sighed. Once he let her live through this, she was as good as dead when Sakura and Tsunade got their hands on her.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Sakura commented, her anger had mostly subsided but Kakashi, Lee and Sai still knew not to antagonise her. "She could have gone anywhere, what if he's killed her by now, stupid; stupid Ino-Pig."

Kakashi sighed, it was no use, and Ino was probably too far gone into the forest now for them to catch up without help. Standing still he performed a few special hand seals and hit the ground with his palm.

Through the smoke came a disgruntled snort and Sai, Lee and Sakura looked on as Kakashi's tracking dog Pakkun, came into view.

"Pakkun!" Sakura smiled in admiration of the small creature.

"Hey Sakura-Chan… What's wrong?"

"Enough of the pleasantries." Kakashi sighed again, "I need you to find Ino, she's been pulled into the forest by one of the Akatsuki members."

If Pakkun was surprised, he showed no signs of being so. "I see."

"Lee will accompany you, he has the most energy and will easily be able to catch up."

"Roger." Pakkun replied and turned to Lee. "You ready?"

Lee gave a small salute and nodded.

"Sai. I want you to go back to Konoha as fast as you can, report to Tsunade what has happened, and bring Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto if possible. Regarding the mission, if leading Ino away is indeed a trap and there's more Akatsuki out there, two teams are better than one. Me and Sakura will wait for you here… Lee if you come across Ino and more than one member of Akatsuki, only attack if you feel her life is in danger."

"Yes, sir!"

Kakashi nodded. "Depart!"

Lee, Sai and Pakkun disappeared as quickly as ANBU members.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"We wait." Kakashi answered.

* * *

Deidara and Ino continued onwards, at a quicker pace than before. Ino was left on her own to keep up with him. "How much father are we to travel?" She asked irritably, "I'm getting tired."

He turned back to her and then looked forward again. "We can stop soon, un."

How 'soon' was, Ino didn't know. As it was she only had to wait another ten minutes before Deidara slipped down between the trees, and almost missing the action, Ino followed him, landing lightly on the grass. Deidara motioned for her to sit down and she did so, leaving him stood up. The fact he continued to stand didn't bother Ino, he could do what the hell her liked but she was catching her breath back first before moving on. Her legs were aching, but wanted no excuse to waste chakra, or move on quicker so left healing them alone.

Eventually after what Ino surmised was him masking their chakra and making sure there was no one else around he sat down opposite her resting his chin in the palm of his hand. After moments he turned to her, "How'd you become a medical ninja, un?"

"Tsunade taught me." Ino responded.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Ino said, "I wanted to get stronger."

"Why?"

He was irritating her he knew, but there was always a reason for getting stronger, as she continued to ignore her he found it best to elaborate. "Well, why did you want to get stronger? There has to be a reason, yeah."

Ino, grunted and wondered whether to tell an S-class criminal who had threatened her with death unless she did as she was told, her problems. Deciding, it couldn't really do any harm and would keep his interest, she shrugged. "I was sick of being second best."

"To the pink haired tart, yeah?"

Ino couldn't hide her delight at hearing Sakura being called a tart and let out a small smile. "I guess so yeah, I couldn't help my team, like she helped hers."

Deidara snorted. "At least your team all reside in your village still."

"Hey!" Ino frowned, "That's sort of unfair, she couldn't stop him from leaving."

"If she'd been stronger then maybe she would have."

"Well you couldn't beat him either." She snapped.

She had opened her mouth to quickly, and too late did she realise it would piss him off until his hand was clasped around her throat. He glared at her angrily and she knew instantly she'd hit a sore spot. Obviously he was more arrogant and proud than she'd thought, and Sasuke like with most everyone else, was a particularly sore subject. "Sorry." She choked.

He saw fit to let her go at her apology and tutted.

"Well if he had to hide in a gigantic snake in order to not die, then you had to do something right." Ino muttered, rubbing her neck. "Everyone thought you were dead, whatever you did was clever enough to fool everyone."

"Was nothing special, un." He replied, although secretly feeling somewhat elated at her comment.

"But if everyone thinks you're dead…" She said, realising something, "And you never wanted to join Akatsuki… why do you try to go back?" Ino couldn't work this out, as a missing-nin and S-Class criminal she knew he'd been eradicated from the bingo book, and if Akatsuki thought him dead they wouldn't send someone out to get him so he could just lie low.

"Because…" Deidara replied sighing. "Not everyone thinks me of gone, and if I don't go back, they'll send someone to fetch me and take me back, yeah."

"Well you didn't have to drag me into it." She sighed.

Deidara shrugged. "Well, it might even be good for you, yeah."

'Somehow' Ino thought bitterly, 'I highly doubt that.'

* * *

_Third chapter done, I do hope it was enjoyable, with little mistakes, maybe it's moving too slow, I don't know I have plans for it anyway._

_I'm thinking next chapter, you will see some more Akatsuki. Maybe. :3_

_Maybe I'll have the chapter up tomorrow, I have a couple of days off, otherwise perhaps Mid-weekish time._

_Wiggle._


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope this chapter is enjoyable, and not too fast paced. That would be suckage.  
_

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_"Because…" Deidara replied sighing. "Not everyone thinks me of gone, and if I don't go back, they'll send someone to fetch me and take me back, yeah."_

_"Well you didn't have to drag me into it." She sighed._

_Deidara shrugged. "Well, it might even be good for you, yeah."_

_'Somehow' Ino thought bitterly, 'I highly doubt that.'_

* * *

"So who exactly knows that you're alive and kicking, who's also dangerous enough to intimidate you?" Ino asked casually.

They walked now, the pace slow and Deidara couldn't admit; despite her pride knocking questions, his theory had been right, she did have some interesting things to say.

"You simply wouldn't believe me if I told you." He answered. There was a slight smirk on his face, she hated it, he had discovered quickly, when she dodged or answered her questions with an indirect answer. She was as curious as he'd imagined she was, well everyone knew what curiosity killed. He was sure it was only going to be a matter of time, but now she was doing what he had stated was necessary of her.

"Please." She added. Her interest had grown, they had been moving for over half a day now but still she continued to ask questions and listen intently for him, at first she decided it was simply because gaining as much information about him as she could would be completely beneficial to what was left a shambles of her mission. It was only an hour or so later, when she hung onto his every word with admiration and attention could she truthfully admit it was because she simply wanted to know more.

Deidara liked it when she said _please_, he would have liked it more if she'd begged and pleaded. Weather it was knowing he was in control or because he simply liked someone to listen to him sincerely after a very long time. He could have lied to her to make his tales sound more captivating, but there was no need too, as she hung onto his every word.

She found his voice somewhat soothing, and was inwardly afraid at how comfortable she was becoming around his presence, wishing somewhat that he'd do something, anything to make her slightly more aware; simply because she was past trying to bring herself to be more aware; even for her own sake. He was just so… appealing, charming, charismatic… no that wasn't it, he was just _fascinating_. Everything about him, from his strange almost exotic looks, to his tales, to the way he walked and held himself, his soft but authoritative voice and his attitude.

"Anything I tell you can be used against me at any point, yeah? No promises of _not saying a word to anyone_ will convince me otherwise, especially not from a woman's mouth, yeah? More so, a teenage girls mouth, un."

Ino pouted, angering quickly, he could have chuckled, such a predictable reaction. "You're not that much older than me." She was quick to defend herself but he countered it.

"But at 19 I was strong enough for the Akatsuki to come and recruit me, I defeated and kidnapped a Kazekage, fought Uchiha Sasuke on a somewhat equal level, convinced him I was dead by pretending to blow myself up… You would never achieve anything at 19 by staying in a village, un."

He was so proud, Ino scowled, so proud and arrogant, so sure of himself, even if he did speak the truth. "Point taken." She muttered irritably and folded her arms against her chest. It was somewhat demeaning that he didn't show as much interest in her as she did him, but in all honesty that wasn't unexpected in the least. Most people showed less interest in her than she did them.

It was probably better this way. The less he knew about her; the better it was for her, when and _if_, here she shuddered slightly, he let her go. Then again, perhaps it was simply because she like so many other girls in Konoha lead such an uninspiring life. "You're a medic ninja, un." He stated obviously interrupting her demeaning thoughts.

"Well I thought I made that quite apparent." She replied.

"You work at the hospital, yeah."

"Yes." She answered. "Of course."

"So what other jutsu do you use? you're not a close combat fight like your friend, un."

She hesitated, wondering whether to tell him or not, eventually, upon deciding that she had had no chance thus far to use her jutsu, and probably wouldn't, and if so he would probably just extract her from her mind quite simply anyway, decided to tell him. "I use a Mind Body Transfer Jutsu."

Deidara, stayed silent for a moment before, "The Yamanaka clan, yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes a little, they were well known, but she wasn't sure how well known outside of Fire country. "Yeah… How did you?"

"Itachi informed us of any specific clans that might possibly pose a threat, un."

"Oh." She answered, seemingly disappointed.

"But that wasn't the reason I knew." He added. She raised her head, caught in his curiosity snare once more. Noticing her attention again he shrugged. "I happen to collect information, un."

She nodded; well at least it was better than back hand information passed over by Itachi. It made it a little less humiliating. They weren't a weak clan by any definition, they had secret ways and jutsu just like anyone else, at least she could say she came from a ninja clan, unlike some people… a fat lot of good it did her, unless she had Shikamaru around her jutsu was absolutely useless.

"There are ways to improve on that jutsu, ways that enable you to use it one on one, un." Deidara added. He wasn't sure why he was telling her this, he didn't need her confidence building that much, and sure as anything didn't want her asking him something ridiculous like trying to teach her, not that he could anyway. Thankfully her intelligence told her this and she refrained from asking such a silly question, instead…

"How? My clan have never mentioned-"

"That's because they're forbidden techniques that probably wouldn't interest a goody little Kunoichi like yourself, yeah."

Ino's lips parted slightly, there was little she could say in response but at the same moment, knew that he knew he had caught her. She wished to know more, forbidden or not, she knew she shouldn't be tempted, and although tried to drive the thoughts away over the next hour, she remained distracted at the prospect of stronger techniques. Eventually she found herself wanting to speak up again, luckily, he never pushed her into asking him questions and only spoke if she spoke to him directly, it was better that way, she didn't need to feel stupid when she couldn't think of anything to say. "Deidara-"

"I know what you're thinking of asking, yeah. Well I would advise against it, un… I don't know any of the techniques, I couldn't tell you about them."

"Oh." Her disappointment showed, though she persisted seconds later thinking of something else "Do you know someone who does?"

He stopped walking and she almost bumped into him, slowly he turned around looking down at her, he was at least a head and a half taller than her, but that didn't stop her from staring up indignantly at him. "Even if I did, yeah, what would be the benefit of introducing you… I said they were forbidden, yeah."

"I only want to know _more_." She replied. "Not practice them, I'm just curious."

There was that word again. _Curious_. "They wouldn't like you wasting their time, un. Besides, you're only accompanying me through Fire country, yeah. Nothing more."

He started walking ago and Ino understood that as conversation over, but however much Deidara thought the conversation was over, she knew full well he knew what he'd done, planting a seed in her that only drove her to want to know more. Something she realised with slight resentment, she would never ever find out in Konoha.

* * *

The sun was sinking slowly down behind Sai as he ran into the village towards the Hokage's office. The hazy light behind him was shining upon the nooks and crevices of the mountain, streaming in filtered lines through the cloudy sky. In front of him, the night sky was already beginning to cast a darkened shadow on the houses of the Leaf village, stars peeking out and twinkling through the cloudy blanket blocking them.

Sai's half lidded eyes were fierce with concentration as he entered the main village building and sped through up towards Tsunade's office, he knew he could have just jumped up and entered her window, but she despised him doing it, he was so quiet and sullen it simply just freaked her out… especially if she had been drinking… which was likely…. more than likely in fact… no, no, _certain._

He slowed down as he reached her office and knocked loudly when he reached it. A second of quickened scrambling, informed him she was hiding lottery tickets and/or Sake bottles in the third draw down of her wooden desk, which was probably overfilled with paper work.

"Come in!" She barked, and Sai slowly opened the door.

Tsunade's eye's blinked in surprise as she entered. Surely the mission hadn't gone that smoothly, that they were done and dusted in less than 24 hours… she expected it to last at _least_ 3 days. "Sai."

"Ah," He said trying to remember what his books had taught him. _Address an older peer with respect._ "Good evening Tsunade-Sama." He hoped this was justified, Tsunade was Sakura's master… her temper was equally as fiery.

"What are you doing back so soon!?"

"Well…" He never had, was or would be one to mix words, and knowing either way this was going to be something she was sourly displeased with, he simply came out and nonchalantly said it. "There have been several complications and Kakashi-Sensei ordered me back to get help in the aid of Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji."

Tsunade groaned, pulled open the third draw down and pulled out the Sake bottle, she figured she was going to need this. "What happened?"

"Akatsuki member Deidara lead Ino away into the forest, we currently have sent a tracking dog after them, but fear they are gaining more distance as time passes."

"How did this _happen!?"_ Tsunade cried, riled up, before taking a swig of the bottle

"He seemed to have, uhhh, provoked Ino, she got angry and gave chase, it seems he had anticipated this, and laid bombs as a trap to stop us following."

"That idiot! She knows better than this, I'll see her sitting under my paperwork for three weeks after this!"

Sai stayed silent as the Hokage cursed, reminded him scarily of Sakura, finally, realising it wasn't helping she gave another angry groan and snapped at him. Gather them quickly and be back in my office in fifteen minutes!"

"Yes Ma'am." He answered hurriedly leaving the office and closing the door quickly behind him.

* * *

Shikamaru stared lazily up at the ceiling of the Tavern as slow puffs of smoke, almost as lazy as him, protruded from the end of his burning cigarette. Naruto and Chouji sat opposite him, arguing over pieces of meat, Shikamaru ignored them until it was required to stop Naruto from calling Chouji the _F-word_. So far, so good. He exhaled and the smoke from his mouth dispersed into the air.

He turned his attention towards his two friends "The pair of you are far too troublesome when you're together."

Chouji and Naruto turned to him, the meat left unnoticed by either, until a sneaky Naruto dipped his hand in quickly and snapped it up into his mouth using his chopsticks, leaving Chouji to glare at him angrily as the blonde complained. "It's not _my fault._ Sakura-chan left to go on a mission with Sai and Kakashi-Sensei, I didn't have anything else to do!"

"You _could_ have seen what Hinata was doing." Shikamaru stated.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked obliviously.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head slowly. "So troublesome."

The seconds of ambiance were interrupted as a partially gloved hand moved up the ceiling hangings and Shikamaru saw Sai's writhe frame step inside. He looked around and laid his gaze upon them, before walking in a dead line towards them. Distracted once more Chouji and Naruto turned around in their seats; Naruto immediately getting excited. "Oi, Oi! Sai, you finished the mission!? Where's Sakura-chan!?"

He shook his head and stopped by their table placing both his hands down and leaning forward to speak to them in a muttered voice. "You've been summoned to Tsunade-Sama's office, for a quick briefing. Then you join me back on my mission."

"Has something happened?" Shikamaru was quick to become assertive and stand up, stubbing out the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray and throwing his body warmer around his shoulders.

Naruto stood up as well slinging his jacket around himself and following the pair out whilst Chouji crammed the last few slices of beef into his mouth; leaving enough money for the bill and a tip on the table, before joining them in a hurried step back towards the office.

This time, as urgency called, Sai didn't bother enter the building before jumping atop the rooftops to her office, with his three peers in tow.

* * *

"I think we'd better take rest, yeah." Deidara stated a few tired hours later. Ino only nodded, her mind focused too much on other things. It was dangerous to pay so little attention to him but right now… she came to a refreshing halt and let her back slump against the humongous trunk of a tree, she started to slide down it until. "No."

She blinked and turned her head at being interrupted. Deidara wasn't looking at her, but upwards, into the large branches of the trees. "Up there!?" She questioned incredulously.

"Yeah." He answered trailing off, "Branches are big enough, less likely to be seen…"

Ino started to retort but he had already marched over to her. Ino had no time to think before he wrapped his arm around her waist pulled her closer and jumped.

The cool night air whipped around Ino's face as they ascended upwards and when they landed, and he let her go, ignoring her as he went to sit idly on the branch, she found herself wondering why she felt like that should have lasted a little longer. She sat herself a little away from him and closed her eyes tiredly.

It seemed like there were more than a million thoughts running through her head, and unable to take them all in, she blanked them, trying to relax instead.

She opened her eyes blearily twenty minutes later and saw Deidara in the same position he'd been in when she'd closed her eyes, she hadn't heard him move either. She eyed him for a moment before asking him suspiciously "Aren't you going to sleep?"

He ignored her for a moment before answering her, "I'm not going to let you escape, un."

Ino opened her mouth to retort, but found she had nothing to say. In truth, her mind had been occupied on other things and the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. But now that he had mentioned it too her, the thought was more than tempting…

"See, yeah. You're not to be trusted, un."

Ino could have swore out loud. "I wasn't thinking of escaping." She snapped. "I should be, but I wasn't I was thinking of something else, my life doesn't revolve around you."

This seemed to get his attention more than her question, there was a playful smirk on his face, "Eh? You're in a mood, un. What did I do?"

"Oh nothing." She muttered, folding her arms and closing her eyes again. "If anything I should be wary of you."

She heard the rustle of him moving and decided to open her eyes a little to see what he was doing.

It was a surprise, when she opened them to see him barely inches away from her face, peering at her with amusement. In an act of shock Ino gave a shriek and backed herself away from him. He watched her with mild amusement and when he saw her left hand grip back onto nothing, he could only lean forward to grab her by her violet top to stop her from falling off the edge of the tree.

He had jumped, he knew how high they were, and it wouldn't benefit him to have her die now from falling.

Ino shrieked again realising there was nothing to grip behind her and did the only thing she could think of, and reached for the nearest thing in front of her, which happened to be Deidara's cloak. The butterflies in her stomach fluttering madly and wildly, she panted loudly gripping his cloak tighter.

As he pulled her upwards she cried at him, "What did you do that for!?"

"I can let you go again, un." He commented dryly.

"No! Getting in my face!" She sat upright again and let go of him, holding her chest, and looking relieved she looked up at him where he was still looking amused. "It's _not funny!_"

He chuckled. "It was pretty funny."

"You want me to push _you_ of the edge!?" She snapped.

"You aren't strong enough, un."

She glared at him angrily as he added, "You really are in a mood tonight, yeah."

"Yeah, almost falling off 300 foot tree helped immensely." She sarcastically retorted still glaring at him, "I know you think I'm weak, I've come to deal with that, don't test my sense of humour and heart by pushing me off the edge!"

"You backed off the edge, yeah." He reminded her.

"Because you got to close to me!" Argued Ino, her annoyance rising to anger.

He shifted himself putting his hands either side of her bottom, and leaned his head in closer to hers the amused smirk growing into a rather amused teasing smile.

Ino's eyes widened and her stomach started fluttering again, a rather pink tinge colouring on her cheeks and she felt her face heat up. She could push him away but of course that would completely make her lose argument now he had decided to play _that_ kind of game.

His face got closer to hers until it was inches away, millimetres away, in fact if he hadn't tilted his head, their noses would be touching. Then again, if he hadn't tilted his head, their lips wouldn't be close to touching either.

Deidara kept her gaze, which was shifting ever so quickly between his visible eyes and his lips that, if he inched forward just that tiny bit, would brush hers softly.

Ino had never been in this situation before, she knew very well that he was teasing her, seducing her was out of the question, whether he was irritated or just blind amused by her snapping at him she didn't know and didn't care whether to find out. She was now stuck with two decisions, to either a: push him off by his upper body, which he could very easily stop, and puller closer? Or b: take a careful lean back, where he could just lean further until they could end up in a very ridiculous situation on the branch, which could end up being more horizontal than she liked?

Then again, she didn't like to find out if he was going to move in any closer. _Would it be that bad though? _Ino cussed herself out, remembering her mission and what games he was playing on her. She needed to make a decision though, quickly before he…

_Closer._

_Shit._

Deidara enjoyed watching her squirm; it was a satisfying game to play with her… or on her more likely, but at least it shut her up, although now of course he had an obligation to finish what he started, though that depended entirely upon _her_ actions from there on of course. It might be a bit harder to get her to trust him but at least it would confuse her mind just that little bit more…

Ino wanted to breathe a lot harder and get her breath back, a feat impossible to do in her current predicament. She shivered slightly, and she knew that he took notice of it. _Just kiss him._ Ha-ha, no way that just wasn't on the agenda. _It would surprise him though; you'd have the upper hand if you did that._ No.

She hadn't made a decision what to do and it was ticking him off, what was taking so long? He could have chuckled, he sounded almost as impatient as his old master… almost, but really he shouldn't have been enjoying it as much as he should, he discomfort was only driving him onwards and he couldn't back down in any sort of challenge (though truth be told there was not really much fight) there was also an inkling of an impulse that certainly was not edging away now he was so close to her body.

Finally Ino could stand it no longer, she couldn't push him away or back off, her mind was in too much of a scramble to do any of those things, and she was acting like a some sort of prude virgin by looking so weak, though truth be told it was the first real time a guy had hit on her intentionally with the reason of trying to hit on her (despite whatever the reason may be) but at the same time it was so stupid to let such a dangerous mind fill her head with idiocy. So instead of more ballsy options she went for the weak one.

"Dei-Deidara…"

She knew it had come out sounding more ridiculously feeble than she ever thought it would but it didn't matter now. Not now he was kissing her.

* * *

_I said Mid-week, I guess it's mid-week._

_:3_

_Wiggle._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_"Dei-Deidara…"_

_She knew it had come out sounding more ridiculously feeble than she ever thought it would but it didn't matter now. Not now he was kissing her._

* * *

Did Ino intentionally go around creating troublesome problems? Shikamaru thought privately annoyed under his laid back demeanor. Did she enjoy the attention that span from creating these problems? Or was she simply deluded? Shikamaru could only conclude it was some sort of combination, or something entirely different. Typical of her to lose her cool during an important fight, typical of her to act completely over the top, typical of her to-

"Shikamaru!"

"Yes." He answered in his usual lazy drawl, automatically looking right at Tsunade who was glaring at him. Whether this was because of him or her current mood with Ino he didn't bother ask, simply reminding himself why Women were so troublesome to deal with.

"You are to reprimand that idiotic delinquent and bring her back without question straight to me when you find her."

"Yes." He answered again.

Tsunade looked as if she wanted to bark another order at him, but obviously thinking better of the idea she irritably waved them off. "Dismissed!"

The four broke out of the same window they had arrived in, jumping down from rooftop to rooftop, Sai leading the way with Shikamaru not far behind. Why did Ino have to do such stupid things? Could she not be like a normal girl?

No.

Because Ino wasn't a normal girl, and truthfully Shikamaru knew, that she would never be like a normal girl, and f she was she would only be as equally boring. He felt sorry for her, he hated seeing her in trouble, as troublesome as she could be, it was a lot less interesting and a lot less fun on missions when she was stuck doing demeaning jobs at the hospital or in the flower shops or for Tsunade mostly for punishment. Deciding already, he'd simply have to help her out with any jobs she was given, regardless of how disgusting and time consuming they were.

Besides, it was always good to have Ino owe you a favour, because she'd always remember and honor them at times when you really needed them. She was that kind of girl, thoughtful, sweet and caring, mostly thinking of others before herself. Which is why it crushed him and angered him to think of her at the mercy of someone as evil and callus as a member of the Akatsuki.

He would not forgive himself if anything happened to her. She was not going to end up like his Sensei. He couldn't lose another loved one to Akatsuki. He'd made a silent promise to himself, that it would be he first, before any of his friends. He wouldn't lose Ino.

He sped up his pace causing everyone else to do so as well. He could feel Chouji's eyes boring into his back and deliberately evaded them. He didn't like to think what Chouji thought of him and his feelings, Shikamaru wasn't too sure of them himself .

"Sai. How far away are Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"About half a day away, but if we move fast, then we should be able to make it in four hours or less."

"Then move faster," Shikamaru commanded, "Our backup is vital if we can make it in a faster time then we will proceed to do so in order to accomplish the mission effectively."

Chouji could tell that Shikamaru was putting on an authoritative front to mask his worry for their team mate. He didn't say anything though as they progressed, leaving it up to the black haired one to decide on what actions to take based on his emotions and intelligence. He didn't need to bring anything up on the mission, if Shikamaru needed to talk about it, he would... after they got home, with Ino safely.

* * *

"This is a suprise."

"Mhmm."

Ringed eyes narrowed, their glance cast sideways in an interested but stoic manner. The look given was one of boredom, as if the topic of conversation was meaningless and beneath him. Cloaked arms were folded and his back was half turned from the speakers, inside the folds of his sleeves he gripped both elbows with both hands standing calmly, as if ready to receive orders... or to give them.

His weight was on both feet equally; chest slightly thrust forward in an epic pose of impassive and unemotional attachment to anything and everything. An arrogant ambiance surrounded the apathetic frame of a man who caused emotional unrest and fear among others.

The pose of a _God_**.**

Six separate piercings lined his nose, matching two spiked barbells protruding either side of his unmoving mouth. Despite the personal unimportance he felt surrounding what was becoming an increasingly insignificant conversation he listened anyway, if only to be aware of what was going on around him. After all a God is all knowing and all powerful.

The equally uninterested response had come from a black haired teenager, sat a way away in a large chair his chin resting upon his palm in an interested manner. Cold, emotionless black eyes bore into the table as though other, much more considerable matters were at hand.

"You do not care?" Another voice, the first, replied to the tonal reply, less apathetic though older and wiser by far.

"Why should I care? He tried to kill me first remember."

"Ah, yes, well a mistake on his behalf I am sure, although cannot say for certain he will be too pleased to hear that you've accomplished his only hope and dream since joining the Akatsuki."

"Don't mention it." It sounded complimentary but the young boys voice was dangerous and full of warning.

"Of course not." From behind the light hearted pumpkin like mask, Madara Uchiha smiled. It was as if his own younger self was sat in front of him, intelligent and powerful, Sasuke Uchiha was the true heir to the Uchiha throne. Not of course, if Madara had anything to say about it, the last thing he needed at such a vital time was to end up in a similar way to Orochimaru, although it would take years of training for Sasuke to become as strong as he, there was no time to be wasting in fighting power hungry meaningless fights. "Still, I suppose it would be an idea to send someone to go and retrieve him from the border and fill him in on any changes since he's been away.

Putting a hand on the desk, Sasuke Uchiha pushed his chair out and stood up, making a small tutting noise and shrugging, "Do as you wish, I truthfully couldn't care any less about that weakling. But if he pulls a similar act again, I'll make sure to kill him for real this time." He paused only to swipe his Akatsuki cloak from the back of his chair and walked impassively from the room, his footsteps to be heard ebbing away as he descended the stairs at the end of the long dank corridor of the Akatsuki hideout in the Hidden Village of the Mist.

"You should be more careful." A female voice stated, "Not to delude him into thinking he holds more power over this organisation and plans than we do. Uchia's are blood thirsty and power hungry, you know this better than anyone, it would not do well to encourage him to employ that notion in his everyday life."

Madara as Tobi chuckled and shrugged looking back at the female who was eying him carefully with her arms folded. A white cloak with blue insignia wrapped around her delicate frame and a wide brimmed straw hat hung from string at her belt. "You worry too much."

"I worry because I have to make up for your lack of." She answered shaking her head and heaving a sigh.

"Ah Sorry, Sorry." He answered playfully.

She shook her head once more and he chuckled again. "Who would you send out then?"

"Considering the circumstances and what plans we already have made, Kisame or myself."

"Mhmm." Madara thought carefully before a hidden smile appeared on his face. "I think I'll send you."

"As you wish."

"At the same time there's something else I request you do for me, since you'd be heading in the right direction, something I haven't had time to get around to doing, but I'm sure it would be an action most beneficial to our schemes."

"Whatever you desire Tobi-San."

Madara nodded and folded his arms looking around the room at the three people currently stood in it with him, giving him looks of anticipation. Well, except one of them, but the red head never showed any other emotion other an apathy. His eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but give one more chuckle as he added. "Excellent."

* * *

It could have been much worse.

_Much worse? How could it possibly get much worse? He was kissing her, Kissing her! Stealing her first proper kiss with a nice tall, dark and handsome man who cared about her._

Well one out of four wasn't bad.

Her body was completely frozen, momentum and anger gone to be replaced by shock and awe. Her lips having been slightly apart as he'd forced his mouth on her, it came as little surprise when she felt his tongue brush her own. Admittedly it was quite a pleasurable feeling, it was just _him _that made it so _wrong_. His left hand had removed itself from beside her and was now sliding up her back and then holding onto her neck to stop her from escaping.

_As if she could. _

She was far too stunned to make any sort of movement, let alone a big strong thing like pushing him off of her.

Somehow, she felt like an idiot for not being able to give anything back. Whilst she remained stubbornly positive that she in no way had to kiss any man back, she felt stupid for not doing so, hell, he probably thought she was as weak at making out as she was _everything else._

The soft touch of his lips moved gently over her own and it was obvious he knew exactly what he was doing as he made her head tilt back ever so slightly so that his taller frame could reach access to her ever so much better. It was then he really put pressure on her, bother literally and figuratively, pushing against her lips in a controlled assault, breaking down her resolve each second as she realised, as she wished she could find the nerve just to _kiss him back._

Even if he was the enemy, what difference would it make? He had done it now. He was still caressing her tongue with his own, and even had the audacity to nip her bottom lip carefully with his sharp and perfect teeth. Ino let out a small and feeble mumble and for a moment he stopped his lips still in contact with her own as he mouthed at her, his hot breath slipping inside her still open mouth, and she could feel the vibrations on her lips as he spoke, "You're not backing away now hmm."

"I-I-" Ino couldn't think of anything coherent or intelligent to reply with.

He seemed to understand it because he sucked on her bottom lip again. Deidara couldn't be too certain why he was teasing her so cruelly, he could tell she hadn't had experience in such a way with many others, and truthfully he couldn't really work out why. He may only be using her but as a male who was appreciative of what the opposite sex had to offer, she was quite pretty and for a teenager of her age, he could see no disfigurement or ugly in her.

He continued what he liked to think of as a game, holding her securely and running his tongue along her lips, inside her mouth sucking gently here and there and biting when he felt like it. She seemed too stunned to do anything but he couldn't be sure that wasn't because although it had seemed like a while to him, only seconds had gone by and she had not yet adjusted.

Ino thought carefully on what decisions to make. She couldn't bring herself to kiss him back although, she found herself wishing she could, if only to run her fingers through his hair and feel him properly. Not because she liked him in any particular way; but just so she could say she had done it with an attractive man. The whole situation was deeply ironic and passionate if she was honest, girls wished they could have some sort of iconic relationship and lustful moment with a madman, Ino couldn't say she desired it any longer.

No matter how fine he looked and how good his kisses were. Although Ino hadn't kissed _that_ many guys so she couldn't be too sure on what defined a person as a good kisser. However, it wasn't a bad physical feeling, she felt guilty and embarrassed emotionally, but physically it felt good, in fact. Ino found herself thinking she'd like to practice it a bit more.

Deidara finally decided to let her go, nipping her lip a final time before letting his hand slide off of her neck and he stepped away from her tutting.

Ino knew to him it didn't mean anything. To her it shouldn't either but it did.

"You should get some rest,un. I'll be waking you when I see fit tomorrow morning, yeah."

Ino's hands buckled and she fell backwards, her blue eyes transfixed upon the now starry sky. Her mind racing and her vision in a blur, visions of the minutes past dancing around in her head as she lay perplexed and breathless under the twinkling sky.

* * *

_I apologise for this chapter not being as long as the other ones, next chapter more stuff shall happen that can move the story onwards. _

_With the direction I plan to take this story in, the insertion of random no name OC's will probably happen. Although it's all about Ino and Dei things can sometimes not be avoided. Also since the Naruto manga is unfinished as of yet and things are still unexplained there are necessities I feel I must take. So I do hope that when this happens in the future people will not be too annoyed._

_Wiggle._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for a very late chapter, it's been like a week and the last chapter was short, I intended to get this out Thursday but it wasn't the case, for that I apologise._

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_Ino knew to him it didn't mean anything. To her it shouldn't either but it did._

_"You should get some rest, un. I'll be waking you when I see fit tomorrow morning, yeah."_

_Ino's hands buckled and she fell backwards, her blue eyes transfixed upon the now starry sky. Her mind racing and her vision in a blur, visions of the minutes past dancing around in her head as she lay perplexed and breathless under the twinkling sky._

* * *

Ino awoke early, having drifted in and out of sleep through the night she realised on her final awakening that something heavy and comfortable had been draped around her, something she had not noticed during her restless sleep. Blearily she rubbed her blue eyes with her delicate hands and lifted her left one up to grasp at the thick fabric around her neck, which she knew instantly before even looking at it properly and sitting up, that it was Deidara's cloak.

The events of the early evening still at the forefront of her mind using her other hand she gingerly touched her bottom lip, strangely she could still feel where he'd nipped and caressed her and closing her eyes again knew that waking up meant facing him. Something she wasn't entirely sure she could deal with just yet.

She grabbed at the cloak a little more tightly; as she breathed her sense of smell picked up an odour that she could only imagine was what Deidara smelt like. The confusion she had felt the night before had lead her to only be able to concentrate on Deidara actually kissing her, but now she wouldn't have minded being able to rest her head in the crook of his neck. It may be a stupid and regrettable idea but having said that so was kissing him. Although, she noted ruefully and guiltily; she hadn't actually been able to kiss him back.

She shouldn't have been thinking such sweet nice thoughts about him or her situation, it was neither clever, safe nor romantic but there was no way she could untangle herself easily from his web she had been caught in.

She doubted he would release her so easily either.

Finally, maybe it was half an hour later, she opened her eyes again and the sky was lit with a low pink hue and she couldn't help but sit up slowly to cast her gaze over it's beauty.

"You're finally awake hmm?"

Ino's captivation interrupted she turned towards him. He looked neither tired nor cold considering he had neither slept nor kept warm during the night; but gazed at her apathetically before he too cast his gaze towards the sky.

"It's beautiful, hn." He said, somewhat surprising Ino. Admiration for beauty was not something she would have gambled an Akatsuki appreciating… perhaps she was as bad as her Sensei. He followed up on his comment by stating, "The sunrise is over in moments, it never lasts… that's what makes it beautiful, yeah."

Ino found herself nodding and opened her mouth to reply. "Yes… I just enjoy the colours… but…" She cautiously worded her next phrase, specifically careful not to insult him. "You don't seem the type too… that is, well, you know… you're evil you shouldn't like pretty things."

"Such a groundless statement, hn… an organisation does not make a person who a person is, and I am a person who enjoys art, yeah."

Ino found herself blushing at the intelligent and demeaning remark, regretting saying anything.

Ino looked at him curiously, his cloak was still draped around her (She had yet to figure out why) and beneath it surprisingly, he had a pretty writhe body. It wasn't rock solid or buff, but there was still some muscle to his frame. She couldn't really call it lanky, though perhaps it was because his shirt (black with netting on the arms) was so tight.

Either way it was appealing to look at and for a few long moments it was significantly hard to tear her eyes away from him.

If he noticed however; he didn't say anything.

But that was because unknown to Ino he was much too busy contemplating other (and in his mind more important) matters. It wasn't as if he hadn't forgotten about what he'd done the night before or ignored it completely, truthfully the fact he'd done it hadn't bothered him in the slightest. It was her reaction that was making him reflect on it the most. One part of him wasn't surprised at her reaction towards him… the innocent and shocked _deer caught in a bright light _sort of look, but the other part of him had assumed she would be angry at him, hit him or shove him off or yell at him. He certainly believed her to be feistier than how she was presenting herself to him, but obviously there was something about him that was making it difficult for her to act in her usual manner.

Something that wasn't just because he was a deadly criminal… something that wasn't just because she evidently thought he was attractive. He tried to figure it out, why she didn't act in the usual manner around him that most other girls… most other people did, but he couldn't really figure out the reason and after a few moments of silence gave up.

He hadn't slept in the night because he was unsure of how much fear he'd actually put into her, not knowing whether it had been enough to install enough in her to keep her from trying to kill him. As it was, he should have neither cared not worried about it, she had been too tired (even if she hadn't realised it) to try anything, despite the fact that she had been extremely restless during the night.

He had finally figured out that it was probably because she was cold and unused to sleeping on such hard ground, and although he hadn't wanted too, he had sacrificed his cloak for her. The cold had never bothered him much anyway and since he planned on staying awake it was not as if he needed it as drastically as he figured she did. Well at least she hadn't died, that would have been problematic, but not something he would lament being rid of.

Giving a moment to ponder on how he felt he came to the conclusion he was damn hungry and with a hefty sigh forced himself to a stand and walked towards her pulling his cloak off of her body.

With the absence of warmth, Ino felt a sudden chill and soon felt very much awake, giving a hard stretch and pulling herself into standing, waiting impatiently for his next orders to be barked at her.

He finally decided to inform her of his plans as he stated simply, "The next village is a couple of kilometres away, we'll stop momentarily for breakfast, yeah?"

"Good luck getting anywhere in that cloak." Ino retorted sarcastically with a yawn. It had in no way meant to be either nasty, or informative, but her comment must have had some truth because realisation dawned on Deidara's face and his lips made a tiny yet identifiable O shape.

He closed his mouth and scratched his head pondering. "You have a point, un."

Ino gave him her full attention and shrugged. It made little difference to her what he wore or what he did as long as she kept her life at the end of it to return home with. "It was sarcasm…" She reiterated explaining it as though he hadn't quite understood.

"Yeah." He answered.

Another beneficial and informative answer, She deducted sighing. "You'll have to do something; you can't simply walk into a village wearing that." She had no idea why she was telling him, it made her seem like she was worrying for his safety. Which in all fairness, she very well could have been, she thought.

"I suppose I'll refrain from wearing it, un." And with that he folded it small enough to be able to tuck it into his belt without it looking too bulky and obvious before taking what seemed like an anxious look over his right shoulder. "Let's go, yeah."

With no other choice Ino followed him as he quickly jumped from tree to tree staying well above ground level. It seemed… with his anxious looks and quickened pace that someone was catching up to them, and she assumed it was her team.

"Lee, if I'm correct in thinking, I will go ahead and safely assume they will stop in the next village. Hopefully Ino will get a chance to escape, or we can force him to release her… it's quite obvious that he must be threatening her or she simply wouldn't be following him so obediently."

"Yes." Lee found himself replying. Truthfully, he didn't know Ino as well as he knew others. His only close female friends were Tenten and Sakura obviously. Sakura was the girl who had stolen his heart and Tenten was like his sister, but girls like Ino and Hinata, he rarely worked with, although they were class friends and good acquaintances. Still it was his duty and honour as a man and a friend, to help Ino and get her back to the village safely.

If he could find her that was.

Deidara stopped them outside a small eating establishment down one of the back alleys in the next village they arrived at. Ino was unsure of the name, it being a small place she didn't recognise, she assumed this was because he didn't want her to recognise it. The entire village was located into the trees, high above the ground and Ino could only assume it had something to do with trees, or branches or something of that description.

Given the wooden paths and walkways that had been purposely built she gathered the village was fairly new and modern. The waitress who had taken their order walked away and Ino received a look from Deidara that informed her he had ordered hers and she'd better like it and eat it. Touching her stomach gently, she finally felt how hungry she had been feeling, that she hadn't yet noticed.

The eatery (she couldn't really call it a restaurant) was seemingly dark, full of shabby ninja's who looked as if they were up to something. In fact, her and Deidara looked to be the only respectable looking people in the place, and Deidara was still keeping his head low as if anyone could recognise him. She grimaced.

He didn't offer any type of conversation, basically because he didn't know what to say, and it was up to her to talk to him… in order for his interest to be kept… but after the night before his interest was elsewhere. Like most males he appreciated female bodies, at least this one, should he at any point feel the need to pursue any kissing further, had something about her that made him appreciate her for company. Though he couldn't put his finger on what that was yet.

She was looking dreamily out of the window, though at what he would never know considering the entire view was shrouded with trees. Faint beams of light were able to force their way through jumbled leaves.

He was certain someone was following them, he was sure it wasn't a large group, but since his chakra skills had never been superior he couldn't tell for sure how many and who or how strong.

He had been prepared for getting even with Kakashi, and he vowed he would, but without a partner, it wasn't really the time… he was more intelligent than that.

Their food arrived, Deidara hadn't put much thought into it, some egg and rice, he was starving but keeping a low profile meant paying… and paying meant filling his stomach in a substantial way. At the sound of their bowls being placed down, he noticed the blonde female blink dazzling blue eyes, so like his own, a couple of times before looking down at the food in front of her. If it wasn't what she was expecting she didn't show it.

"Thank you." She addressed him, he noted, gratefully. But by then he was already chewing his own food and simply shrugged as she began to eat.

So far, he thought, so good, they had not been addressed and people were ignoring them, treating them as normal people. Ino seemed content with her food and ate it almost as hungrily as him although she had an air of eating gracefully, like most women would.

The meal past in silence and it was only as he set his chopsticks down did Deidara wish he hadn't tempted fate so much by such positive thoughts, as a thick hand lay down on Ino's bare shoulder.

Ino stopped eating, not quite yet finished and looked up to her right in question at what was touching her. It happened to be a guy, not bad looking, a few years older than her smiling at her slightly.

In a quick second, her eyes shifted to Deidara who was also staring at the guy nonchalantly, with an irritable look in his eyes. She lifted her left hand to his and gently pulled it off of her shoulder, stating as politely as she could, "Excuse me, but I'm in the middle of my meal, would you mind waiting?"

The male, was stood with another two of his friends, (also not bad looking) and Ino noticed the waitress was dodging about in the background worriedly as if something was about to kick off. Ino cast another look at Deidara and back again, his irritable look had formed into a scowl and Ino wasn't sure everything would stay calm, though why he was particularly bothering himself with her well being, was beyond her.

"Missy I simply wondered why you kept yourself with such company and in such a place?"

How quaint, Ino thought, he didn't even know her name yet and was already interfering in her business. "I'm on my travels, Sir." She stressed the last word carefully, trying to make the age gap seem as wide as it could without directly insulting him. "As I stated I'm eating so would it be possible for you to find the manners to allow me to continue." Ino did not question this, but stated it as a firm, what she thought was a polite way of telling him and his friends to get lost… although apparently not.

"With your brother?" he asked. "He can come back for you later, or wait here… how about coming to hang out with us."

Deidara folded his arms and addressed him calmly. "She asked you to let her finish eating; now do as the lady asks and act like men and acknowledge her request … and I am _not_ her brother." He added the last bit after a momentary pause. He was yet not sure what effect he had hoped it would have… but it was definitely not the one he received.

"Hey boyfriend then? How sweet… she looks too good for you."

"I can assure you, she is anything but." Deidara snapped. "She's an obnoxious, self obsessed weakling."

Ino's brow furrowed angrily. "Look who's talking!" She retorted before muttering barely audible under her breath, "_Bastard_."

The leader of the three men chuckled whilst placing his two hands on the table and muttered to her, "See missy, what good does that do for you? You're hanging out with the wrong crowd."

Ino made a disgusted face and pushed his leering face away from her, "I said I'm trying to eat." To emphasize the fact she popped some rice and egg into her mouth and chewed slowly, as she finished she glared at him. "I've been polite, go away."

"Problem is." He answered back as Deidara stood up and started fumbling in his pockets… the man's hands hadn't moved and he was leering back at Ino again. "It's not every day you see some silly little Konoha ninja following suit with a supposed dead member of Akatsuki-"

Deidara moved so fast, Ino couldn't see what had happened.

As soon as he'd said the word Akatsuki, she'd been hoisted from her seat, her bowl flying everywhere all over the table and all she heard was an agonizing yell of pain as a hunk of metal headed down at the man's rested hands.

She saw, as Deidara threw her over his shoulder, a Kunai imbedded in his hand; crimson liquid dribbling slowly from the wound, cascading down his fingers.

Deidara was already at the door when she saw him pull the sharp metal object from his hand and she gasped, before giving a small shriek as she saw the three men turn and give chase. From Deidara's back she heard him swear and curse as he made a quick exit from the village the quickest way he knew how… and that was down.

Jumping from branch to branch, Deidara was irritated and not amused at how he had been figured out so easily when he had made sure neither of them had been sitting obviously. _That and they had completely ruined his breakfast_.

Apparently; it seemed word had somehow already gotten out that he'd kidnapped a girl from Konoha and people were already after him for it… that or they had found out he was alive and were testing the bingo book to see if this was indeed the case.

He gritted his teeth. He did not need this.

He gave a sudden wonder and he hopped lightly onto the dew covered grassy floor, leaves slowly disintegrating and eroding into the soil as he stepped on them; why he had bothered take her with him. It probably would have been much easier to have just left her there, but she didn't exactly know where she was and he couldn't find it in himself to leave her with such… such… _assholes_, he decided.

Ino did appreciate it however that he had thought to grab her before breaking into an escape, she felt kind of bad for not paying for the food… but clearly this was not a major problem right now.

As they had descended she'd felt Kunai fly at them and Shurikens whiz past them, but now all she could hear were estranged yells back in the over growth. She hoped that the forest didn't end soon; if it did they would not be hidden under the cover of branches and leaves. She had masked her chakra the second she had felt Deidara touch ground and run, it surprised her somewhat that he was able to carry her and yet move with such agile. Though it was quite comforting, she couldn't have been as fat as she thought she was.

"We need to take cover, yeah." Deidara commented huffing as he ran. "I don't believe this, yeah. How did they know!?"

Ino couldn't answer the question and just replied with a low toned, "I don't know."

He kept running, not sparing a moment to put her down, figuring he would simply run fast on his own without her to slow him down by complaining or by being tired.

He was really going to bitch when he returned back to the Akatsuki hide out in Mist village. As though they couldn't have sent someone, especially when they knew he was alive. He cursed again for the sake of it and kept a sharp look out for any where to use for a good hiding spot.

About two or three hundred metres later he spotted an enclosed collection of large rocks and boulders and headed over to them cautiously checking them and eventually found a damp, dark and extremely uninviting cave.

Despite that, and not being one for being picky, he headed quickly inside and once done placed Ino down quite clumsily where she stumbled. Ignoring this he headed to the entrance and doing something he had not done in a very long time, made a series of complicated hand symbols and immediately boulders formed to block the exit. He grimaced, Rock village ninjutsu.

In the pitch black now Ino looked around desperately for her eyes to get used to the light. She felt two hands being placed on her shoulders and slowly Deidara guided her down to a sitting position and spoke to her for the first time in hectic moments. "It's not for long, just until I know they're gone, yeah."

Ino nodded… stupidly, as she realised he couldn't see this.

She listened to him curse again and felt his body shift till her left arm could feel him sat next to her. Her eyes were slowly adjusting and she could narrowly make out his profile in the darkness. "Deidara… who where they?"

"Just punks, un." He answered. "Must have found out about me, yeah… though I don't know how, hmm."

"I'm sorry." She replied, not really knowing why she was apologising.

"Whatever, yeah." He replied. "It's nothing… I should have killed them, un, but in the middle of the village… well it couldn't be helped, yeah… if they discover us now though I can really let go, un."

Ino wasn't sure she particularly wanted him to _let go_ as he called it. "How long will we wait here?"

"Until they're gone, hmm." He replied. "Tell me something interesting while we wait, yeah."

"Like what?" She asked.

"I dunno, yeah… just something."

"Well I don't know what to tell you!" She sighed exasperated.

"Anything, hn." He retorted.

"Well _I don't know_!" She snapped folding her arms across her chest.

Even in the dark, Deidara knew she was scowling.

He smiled, knowing full well he was annoying her.

"Tell me about you, un."

"I don't know what to tell!" She snapped again. What exactly could she tell him that he would care about? And why should she tell him anyway, the less he knew the better. She had to admit his company was growing on her, though she also knew it was wrong she couldn't exactly help it, even though it had been… at most… a day.

Still he proved to be more real and exciting than anyone else she knew… indeed he treated her more fairly than anyone else ever had (except for the casually insulting her deal he had with her) and he seemed interested by her.

"I only know your name, yeah." He said carefully. It was true, he didn't really know much else about her. Other than the fact she was from Konoha and he already had figured out her personality. He didn't know why he was so interested in her personal life, but put it down to boredom… besides anything she told him about her personally may become beneficial in the future, who knew?

"Ino Yamanaka." She started. "I'm sixteen… seventeen on September 23rd. My blood type is B+…" She trailed off. "This is boring; I don't know what you want to know… really…"

Deidara gave a curt shrug. "You can start by telling me… why you dislike Konoha, un."

Ino blinked in the dark, taken back. "I don't _hate Konoha!_" She started. "Where did you get that dumb idea from!? Konoha is _my home_!"

He gave what sounded like an amused chuckle but then tutted. "You don't seem too fussed that I'm dragging you along with me, un. Think what you want, yeah… but it's easy to see… you don't like Konoha, yeah. You've been aching to get away, hmm."

His voice was annoying her and she clenched her fists to stop herself from hitting him, knowing it probably wouldn't go down too well. "It's not… _that_." She answered. "It just… annoys me sometimes."

Deidara smirked, though he didn't know how bad his comments were getting to her. "You should have left ages ago, yeah… maybe then you wouldn't be so weak, yeah?"

""I'm not… _weak!_" She almost cried. "Stop insulting me, you dragged _me _ along, you wanted _me_ to say something interesting so don't insult me when I'm answering your damn demands!"

"What _would_ you do to get stronger?" He asked suddenly.

Ino stopped shaking in anger, and automatically unclenched her fists and array of memories flooding her head. It was a sincere question; she sensed it and although she didn't want too, found herself trying to answer it. What would she do to be stronger than Sakura? To protect her friends instead of the other way around? To be able to kick his ass for dragging her along like some sort of stringless marionette? To be able to accomplish all her goals? What would she honestly do for all that?

She couldn't believe he had asked a question she had been trying to get someone to ask her sincerely for ages, a man she didn't even know properly made it seem like he actually cared about what she actually felt.

An array of emotions washed over her and in the euphoria, she felt tears swell up in her eyes, and in that moment was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her crying. Although… as she tried to choke back a truthful answer, she knew at once he knew she was crying, because for some reason he decided to lift his hand to touch her arm… to either comfort her or to prod her into answering she didn't know… but she decided to answer all the same.

"What would I do?" She repeated. She waited a moment before deciding on her final answer. "I'd do _anything_."

* * *

_Well there we are, next chapter done and dusted._

_Anyways, this chapter kind of starts the basic plot I guess. There are kind of surprises I guess going to start happening next chapter. I'm hoping people aren't going to get too irritated at them. But oh wells._

_I do fear it moves too slowly time wise though, I'll probably speed things up next chapter or so._

_Thanks again everyone, especially Lightning Blade who has reviewed every chapter so far. Wow x3._

_3 Wiggle._


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter contains geographical knowledge. Geography haters beware._

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_"What would I do?" She repeated. She waited a moment before deciding on her final answer. "I'd do anything."_

* * *

In nearby lands, the weather was cold, though not too much, and through the night; high pressure and temperature had cooled the air enough to reach its dew point. Given the amount of saturated air, and the temperature, frost had not formed. Instead, the morning was met with damp sticky dew, noticeable underfoot as one stepped along through long grass on the autumn morning. A dense thick cloud of foggy mist was tumbling in the tiny breeze and through it the shadows of two very different forms were noticeable to any passers by… had there been any.

The land of water was accustomed to such weather, although various regions of the land differed in terms of wet weather due to low pressure and damp misty weather due to descending air.

The mist, or _Land of the bloody mist_ as it was commonly called among other countries, was one of those regions in the land of water that despite it's association with water, hardly experienced any rain. The anti cyclonic weather happened all year around and only when winds blew harsh fronts of hot and cold pressure from the east to the west, did the Hidden village of the Mist experience _wet_ weather.

On this day, it was no exception, although the further the figures walked towards fire country, more did they know that it was likely to rain with the battle of descending and ascending air pressure coming from both lands. Warm air from the Fire, Cold from the Water. Though they secretly hoped cyclones would hold off until their journey was over.

One of these forms was slender, feminine, wrapped in an expensive, long, warm and tightly wrapped cloak, which trailed naturally in waves across the bumpy ground. Leaving wetness on the bottom of it, riding higher upwards the more damp it became against the dew covered earth.

The second form was much taller, dwarfing the female by about a head; the cloak was shorter, ending at the shins and black in colour, covered with five vibrant crimson clouds, dulled only by the sullenness of the choking veil of mist.

The taller of the two figures, definitely male by structure, wide shoulders; bulked out; tall, lifted a hand up to readjust the rounded hat upon his head, small paper trails hanging lifelessly, a tiny bell chiming at the movement, bopping up and down with his steps in a rhymed beat.

Slanted evil eyes narrowed impatiently and he irritably grunted.

The female looked to the side at him curiously and lifted her arms to cross them beneath the folds in her cloak. "Why so annoyed?" she asked.

"Because." He answered, "I am sick and tired of walking to and fro through fire country... though I suppose it does have its privileges."

"We've been instructed to keep a low profile." She answered. "But I suppose if you wanted one small fight... just to wet your appetite, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, I'm glad you agree." He answered. "It's good to get away from that Uchiha brat anyway...he and that sharp toothed idiot Suigetsu."

"Mhm." The female answered. "You should be careful of him... he could become problematic."

"Either way I'm in no position to kill him." He answered, once again an irritable tone to his voice. "I dearly hope this journey isn't wasted."

"I doubt it will be, you know our instructions were quite clear... I don't suppose he would have given them us, had their not been significant proof to the rumours surrounding them."

"Even so..." He answered. "Does he really believe both of them are alive?"

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it... though it would be interesting to see how they both survived such brutal beatings... both at the hands of Konoha ninjas no less."

"It's becoming seemingly embarrassing." He retorted once again irritated. She said nothing in response and continued walking in his stride, letting him continue; "Not to mention the number of us wound up dead lately thanks to Konoha... I can't say It makes us sound too intimidating."

"If they were not worried so, they would not continue to track us... though perhaps Uchiha Sasuke is more trouble than he's worth..."

"Tch, if it wasn't out of respect and devotion to Madara, I'd gut him-"

"And wind up dead... he's not to be underestimated... Deidara will tell you that... when we find him."

Kisame gave her a sadistic grin, showing evil intent "And if we're lucky... he might even put up a fight."

* * *

Moments went past extremely slowly after Ino had confessed to wanting to improve herself at any cost. If she expected anything from Deidara, she wasn't sure it was silence... then again it seemed as though he was concentrating.

On the other; and more likely hand, he probably just didn't care.

She sat in silence, secretly disliking herself for being so damn emotional all the time. Wondering why on earth she was just so easy to lead into relying and confiding in people she hardly knew.

Deidara was not intentionally ignoring her however. In fact, in honesty, he respected her somewhat more for telling him, despite goading her into it. He did, however, have no intentions of helping her himself. If she complied with assisting him, he had enough pride to return the favour by assisting her. But he had not been lying when he told her there was no way _he_ could help her, he simply did not have the knowledge or the ability to do so.

Besides it was highly important he continued to make sure they weren't being followed by those not from Konoha. He already knew they were being tracked; it would not do well to get caught. He did not feel like getting tortured and interrogated, especially when he didn't know what the Akatsuki were doing currently, he just wanted to get back.

He could feel Ino shuddering besides him, either with anger or because she was so upset he couldn't work out, he wasn't one for spending vast amounts of time to what a woman felt like. Then again with her beside him, was it really right to keep amounting the lot of punishment she would receive when she was to return home? He frowned slightly, it was dependant on what she really wanted to do… but maybe the fact that she could at least pretend she was still being kidnapped would be good for her… even if she did choose to accompany him further.

"We should move." He stated, "I doubt that they're still hanging around now, it's been thirty minutes or so."

"Wait." Ino's hand shot out onto his sleeve, she wasn't sure why she did it. If she was looking for comfort she was looking in the wrong place. She knew it, she just couldn't help it.

"What hmm?" he asked. "We need to go. Yeah."

"I know but-"

"I never promise anything, yeah." He replied. "I don't even know why I care… but either way we need to get going, un."

Ino dropped her hand. It was useless, he didn't need to do anything for her at all, he wasn't going to either, he was an evil member of an evil organisation and he was teasing her and making her miserable, that was all there was too it… well that's what she wanted to think. She was far too confused to know what she really felt.

Automatically she pressed her palms to the ground and stood herself up. Deidara walked towards the boulders they had entranced at and after a few hand movements the boulders shifted heavily, beams of hard bright sunlight shining into the cave. Ino's eyes forced shut momentarily and she blinked getting used to the light.

"You need to hurry up, un." He stated walking from the cave without a falter.

She followed him hurriedly, the atmosphere around them awkward as he said nothing about her confession. Why was it she secretly hoped he was avoiding it as apposed to not caring… not that the avoiding was any better situation.

Deidara concentrated some more, his eyes closed, and Ino found herself not wanting to look at his peaceful and attractive face. Eventually he started walking in the direction they had been heading in before. She followed obediently and silently, wishing he would say _something_ to her, at least to give her some sort of distraction from what she was thinking of.

As though someone answered her calls he turned to her, no longer preoccupied with their safety and stated in his usual mono-toned voice, "So it really was something that bothered you, un?"

Her head lifted, the way he sounded made it seem as if he already knew. She figured there'd be no harm in asking, "You knew about it?"

"You seemed the type to have something bugging you, I was curious to know what, yeah."

Ino shrugged, "Well you didn't have to be so rude and upsetting."

He turned to her giving her a look as if to say he _you think I understand feelings?_ and turned away again. She disliked it when he was so sarcastic. "Yeah thanks." She replied

"I get what I want, yeah." He stated, "You should know this by now, un." She said nothing, knowing it was true as he continued. "I might be able to help."

The blonde's head shot up. "What did you say?"

"Not me…" He trailed off. "I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know, un… but that person I know… they could help, yeah."

"Are they evil?" She asked.

'What does it matter you said you'd do anything, un… were you lying?"

Not wanting him to think her any weaker she shook her head, "No."

"Good, yeah." He answered, "There's no point in pretending, un… they'll kill you if you aren't serious, yeah… they don't want you wasting their time… if you're valuable then you better keep their interest, yeah." Deidara paused, unsure of why he was bothering to warn her. He gave a curt shrug with his comment. Realistically they'd probably want to kill her if he took her back with him to the Akatsuki hideout; but luckily he had no intentions of doing such a ridiculous thing. He wasn't even sure they wouldn't get rid of him permanently yet; it wouldn't do well to antagonise Leader… especially not over a stupid girl.

Ino thought it somewhat admirable that he was actually going to help her, if again he wasn't lying to her. She gave a sigh; she totally had trust issues, at least with Deidara he was shady enough that it was unquestionable to think otherwise.

She kept giving hasty glances back behind her, checking not only for enemies but for anyone she knew who might be following them. Though now she had to ask herself seriously whether she really did want them to find her and help her.

Deidara leant towards her, "By the way; you need to be less opinionated on good and evil, yeah… there's not so much a fine line, un… am I that evil?"

Ino paused, stopping momentarily, thinking deeply as she usually did. She supposed that really she shouldn't be so damn materialistic and closed minded… at the same time, it was simply natural, they were after Naruto, they could destroy her village… but then there was Itachi.

Itachi… Itachi hadn't been evil; she'd heard the rumours that had been escalating since confirmation of Itachi's death at the hands of his little brother. He'd been protecting the village… Deidara, Deidara just liked to blow stuff up… he'd been drafted into Akatsuki most unwantedly when they had heard about him and his talents.

Could she really say she _knew_ Akatsuki? Could she really say they were evil? Did she think Deidara was evil? No of course not, she decided. She looked at him, staring him hard in the face as she told him determinedly, "I don't think _you're_ evil."

He blinked, and she saw him give her the smallest, appreciative smile before nodding. "I see."

"I'm not lying." Ino replied. "I don't think so anyway."

"Any reason as to why not, hmm?" He asked inquisitively, giving her a piercing look with the one eye she could see. It suddenly occurred to her, that she wondered why he hid his other eye behind a long lock of blonde hair… she surmised it was probably for a vain reason. Either he had a bad wound or didn't even have a second eye.

Remembering he had asked her a question, she continued walking; thinking hard about it. Frankly, it was more of a feeling than something she knew of, but she believed hard in her gut instincts and feelings… they were normally correct. "Well uh…' She began slowly trailing off as she tried to answer, "It's well…'

"You haven't a clue." He tested her teasingly, quickening his pace.

"No!" she answered quickly, quickening her own walk to keep up with him. "No, it's… well you don't seem dangerous to me… I know you are but you haven't been abusive or rude to me… and I know you never wanted to join Akatsuki… you simply wanted to stay alone with your art… so, it was never your fault, I don't think."

"Mhm." Deidara's reply was dismissive, though Ino was sure if she kept it interesting he would listen to her.

"Though I don't understand why you would like to go back." She said, there was fact in her statement, she couldn't grasp why on earth he would want to return to such a miserable and dangerous place.

"As I said, they know I'm alive, yeah. So they'll come for me at some point, un… either I join or they kill me, so there's no point in trying to escape, yeah… I don't have anything I'm passionate about to try… except my art, and in Akatsuki I can practice that just fine, hmm"

Ino gave a sigh, what a stupid organisation, she didn't much fancy the idea of living in fear, it was probably better that she left when he wanted her too… well that's what she wanted to say, things were different now… she had to leave with him to find the person who could help her get strong… then she would be able to protect her friends a lot better than she was doing now.

* * *

Shikamaru gave an irritated sigh, though it was perhaps only a mask of what he really felt. Just like when he had been unable to save Asuma, no his thoughts were only on Ino. Usually it's thoughts drifted, admittedly he thought of his two best friends a lot. She may be a ditzy superficial air had, but he cared for her, she was still a person, and more importantly still is friend and she should not have to be bossed and pushed around by Akatsuki.

She was probably scared and angry, two emotions that never played a good part on Ino's temper and he would not have her killed because of it. Especially when it was in no way her fault that she was feeling those things.

When he found Deidara he would kill him the same way he had Hidan, with no mercy. Even now he was trying to strategize a battle plan. Tsunade had requested they bring him back alive, as the same to Ino's mission, but Shikamaru would take no mercy if Deidara had the idiocy to threaten any of his friends.

With so many of them and only one of him, this fight would probably be a lot easier than when they fought both Kakuzu and Hidan, having said that, Deidara was much more of a far ranged fighter than either of the other two members he had fought.

Kakashi and Naruto had battled Deidara before and they had confirmed most of his attacks were definitely not close range attacks. They'd also confirmed he had not stayed, or made any attempt at all, to fight them. It would not be good if he simply fled dragging Ino with him.

Though he did wonder why he hadn't just made one of his huge clay birds and flown, though perhaps in the Konoha area; that was simply too risky, especially if, like was confirmed, he was supposed to be making people believe he was dead.

Either way; Shikamaru cared more about Ino's wellbeing than why on earth Deidara was trying to go back to the Akatsuki when everyone believed him dead and he had been forced to join the organisation in the first place.

There really were no limits when it came to Psychos.

He wondered slightly whether Ino was thinking of him… and Chouji, whether she was desperate for them to come and rescue her and was giving anything for them to come and save her. Or whether; like he supposed was the truer of the scenarios; she was simply hating herself for once again being too weak to do anything to protect herself and her friends.

Ino's determination was bigger than Sakura's, because Ino had always, at least in Shikamaru's mind, had something more important to strive for than Sakura. He never shunned of chastised the pink haired girl for firmly believing in what she did, he respected it. But Ino meant more to him than anyone else he could think of and her spirit and wild determination was beautiful… at least to him anyway and he'd be damned if she lost all that because of them turning up to save her.

Though admittedly, it could have happened to anyone and not just Ino.

Though whether any of the other females he knew would be so blind to not see their temper was debatable.

He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about bringing Ino back, more so than he had when he had been sent with his friends to retrieve Sasuke… He knew it wasn't because he was closer to Ino, a friend was a friend no matter what, there were just little things he knew he felt about her that simply made her more special to him than other people. Different than the way he viewed his best friend Chouji and the bond they shared.

Everything with Ino was always slightly more delicate, like picking a soft beautiful flower and arranging it.

He gave the smallest of smiles; Ino would have to teach him how to do that when they took her back to the village.

* * *

"Lee can you feel that?"

Lee turned to the small dog in front of him, who was addressing him gruffly in his low deep voice. He gave a nod and answered authoritatively. "Yes, they're a hundred metres away, though it doesn't seem as though they can notice us, though I feel a faint emission of Ino's chakra, she hasn't masked it properly… though I don't understand why he hasn't picked up on that."

"Perhaps he has, and he's waiting for us." Pakkun replied. "You must be on guard, remember we were told we should not fight them if possible, only if Ino is in immediate danger, we are to simply follow and wait for back up."

"I understand." Lee leapt quicker from tree to tree, fastening his pace ever so slightly. Pakkun did likewise as they got closer to the blonde pair. "What if she is in no immediate danger… if she's just walking with him?"

'We don't yet know the situation." The small dog replied, "If she is; we are to assume that she is being blackmailed into doing so for her safety. Her safety is all we want so it's much better that we lay off, our presence could impose danger on her and that would be hazardous… we are still under orders to take him back alive. Getting into a fight here with no back up could endanger you and lead Ino further away from us."

"Understood." Lee answered.

* * *

"Another couple of days and we should be near the boarder, un." Deidara stated, "What you decide to do then is up to you, though I can confirm your friends are nearing us."

Ino blinked and stared at him, half of her was excited, but the other half… she could only believe it to be disappointment, did she really want to spend more time with him? She dismissed it and noticed he had quickened his pace some more. She did the same, her ninja sandals touching down ever so softly on the forest floor and she noticed, somewhere in the distance larger beams of light. The forest entrance. "How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because you haven't masked your chakra properly." He answered.

Ino's heart raced, she hadn't done this on purpose, but now he'd mentioned this to her, she noticed it too, and embarrassed she began to mask it.

"Don't." He commanded.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It will have repercussions on you, yeah." His answer came as a small shock to Ino, who instantly speculated why he gave a damn about her repercussions. He continued, "Don't get me wrong, yeah, but if you want to leave and find yourself, that's your decision, un… but if you choose not to, at least make it look like it. We will just have to deal with them following us, un… there's only two of them… you can make the decision later on what you wish to do with yourself, yeah."

Ino gave a nod, "I get it… thank you." She added.

He shrugged, "You're still going to have to choose, un… in front of them when they confront us, un… it won't be easy for you, and I will not suffer at the hands of your betrayal."

"I can't betray you.' Ino responded with a heavy sigh. "Because I need you."

* * *

_And there we have it, I have not been letting people down, I have been busy so forgive me for that, as I said I've lost no motivation so there will still be updates, though admittedly not updating was mostly my fault, I wanted to spend time with my date before we both went away so didn't have the time._

_But forgive me I shall update better now I promise!_

_I hope there are not so many mistakes in this chapter, I proof read it twice but I'm completely blind, so I should probably get a beta at some point, but oh wells._

_Merry Christmas to all, and a happy new year. Did you do anything nice? You should all let me know hahaha x3_

_Enjoy the holidays!_

_Next chapter will hopefully be sooner rather than late rbut I'll update my profile for you now and every Saturday and let you all know. I won't update tomorrow because I posted this today, so until next time. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Wiggle._


	8. Chapter 8

_I know it's probably a bit late to be saving reviewers but here is another chapter for those of you wanting it. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews once again!_

_The suffix –ise is the correct way an English lass like myself spells things however, which is also the reason why I have been adding "u" into words. I thought I reread the last chapter vigorously and got rid of the he and she mix ups but I'll have my BETA, reread this chapter for me._

_Also since a time has passed since I last updated now it is getting to the point (since so much time in the actual manga has passed) that things will start to spin off AU, so please forgive me if people pop up that have already been revealed and my version of events differ._

_Thank you everyone and again for the reviews!_

_Again sorry for the long updates but I started this story long before I had a social life._

* * *

_He shrugged, "You're still going to have to choose, un… in front of them when they confront us, un… it won't be easy for you, and I will not suffer at the hands of your betrayal."_

"_I can't betray you.' Ino responded with a heavy sigh. "Because I need you."_

* * *

Shikamaru's pace was quickening, Sakura could tell. There were certain things she liked to think, but knew it was not her place to put judgements on her friends. She had an inkling of why he was desperate to find Ino, and not just because he thought the Akatsuki might kill her. Sakura was worried too, but for Shikamaru she thought secretly it was an entirely different matter.

The pink haired girl loved Ino, more than just as a friend - they were like sisters. Since they had grown up Sakura liked to believe they had become closer, and personally thought that the rivalry they shared was healthy for them both. She just wasn't quite so sure how healthy Ino thought it was. Perhaps it was arrogant for her to think so, but she truly believed that Ino _could_ better herself, but Ino had to strive for Sasuke, and if that meant continuing to be better than Ino she just couldn't will herself to stop. She knew Ino would never ask her to, either.

But this truly didn't stop her from wanting to find the girl. She could somewhat sense her chakra, but for a moment, Sakura was sure she felt like she lost it. Then it was back again, as if it had never been gone. But for that one brief moment, Sakura had thought the worse.

* * *

For some strange reason, Ino felt more relieved now she had admitted that she really needed Deidara, even if her goals were good ones. She wasn't sure if defecting to what was evil was really the correct way to achieve her dreams, and she really wasn't sure what would happen if her friends did catch up; half of her was hoping they would so everything could return to normal. On the other hand, she didn't want to see Deidara _actually_ die this time – or worse, get captured to see him tortured by the hands of the ANBU. She wasn't sure of herself enough to know whether or not she would sway if there was a fight, and wasn't cold enough like Sasuke to tell them she didn't need them anymore.

Today had been one of those days. She didn't even want to begin to think what her mother and father think when they heard she'd disappeared. "We're almost at the border, yeah." Deidara interrupted her thoughts. "Once we cross it then you'll be away, un. I can't promise they won't keep tracking you like Sasuke though, un."

Ino nodded, her throat becoming dry. It obviously wasn't enough to tell them that she hated them and was leaving the village. Sasuke had done that and was now taking up Konoha ninjas' considerable time and effort to find him. Though perhaps that was because he was so dangerous and could now pose a threat? Well, if he was getting strong enough with Akatsuki to potentially destroy the village, then she would become as potentially dangerous to protect it.

"I think I'm ready." She answered.

"You think, un?"

"I _am._" She replied defiantly.

They continued onwards for about half an hour and eventually as they passed through the last of the trees. The land opened up into a beautiful cascade of rolling hills and green pastures; it wasn't as hot as the land of fire and, although there was a slight chill, the mist that rolled along down the valley was stunning. Ino had barely enough time to admire the scenery, though, as a voice interrupted them.

"Ah Deidara, It's about time."

Ino froze momentarily and, dazed, she turned around to see where the voice was coming from – and she immediately wished she hadn't. Her mouth formed a small O as she stared towards one of the most dangerous ninjas of all time.

"Kisame." Deidara responded, "Why didn't you meet me earlier, yeah! I could have done with your protection, un."

Kisame formed a toothy grin. Ino shuddered as he walked forwards - she was definitely sure he hadn't been there moments ago, and given the wetness of the ground, would not have been surprised if he was hiding in the dew. "If I had, you wouldn't have bought her with you and had such ravishing company." He answered, his gaze moving to Ino, his shark-like eyes narrowed. She stepped back once and he chuckled. "You're of no effort to kill." He added, before turning back to Deidara, "Sasuke royally fucked you up."

Ino watched Deidara's face get redder and redder, and her eyes widened when Deidara called Kisame a word she absolutely loathed as a woman. Luckily for her, someone else seemed to displeased with his short tempered reaction as well.

"Deidara, watch your mouth." A female voice snapped and Ino jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a very pretty woman stood behind her with an indignant look on her face. "Don't call anyone that in front of a lady or I'll snap your legs off as well as your arm."

Deidara made what Ino thought was the most adorable pout and turned back to the woman who had now turned her attention to Kisame. "Go and hold them off, try not to get into a fight, and if possible I don't even want them to know you're there. Although…" Here she paused. "On the other hand, revealing yourself may cause a diversion I require... use clones and don't kill any. I have another job to do."

Kisame nodded, and there was a splash as his form became water and hit the ground with a thwack. "Deidara, you should return to base and await my return. With some help from a medic ninja I should be able to give you a new arm; don't expect the return of your old hand though."

"We don't have a medic ninja in our ranks." Deidara responded.

"We have one." The female replied calmly, "Right here." She squeezed Ino's shoulder and briefly gave her a warm smile before returning her gaze to the blonde. "Or, if you prefer, you are welcome to join us, if you harbour a feeling of protectiveness. However Pain expects me to return with a bigger rank than I left with, so I shall not be amused if you get yourself actually killed this time."

Ino wasn't sure whether to be warmed or cooled by the fact this new woman was acting so nice to her. She was taller than her, by maybe a head. Her hair was glossy and white, despite being somewhat curly and was tied four times, twice at the front at the bottom of two curly bangs and twice at the back to create two curly bunches, with an exceptionally zig-zagged parting. Her eyes were a jade green, with two red marks underneath them and two red dots between her eyes. Without knowing what she was saying, she asked before she realised, "Who are you!"

The woman seemed very undisturbed by her outburst and instead stood back and bowed her head in introduction. "Katsumi Kaguya, Mizukage."

If nothing else had shocked Ino thus far, this _did._

She must have had her mouth open for a while because eventually Katsumi stepped forward and lightly touched her chin to close her mouth for her, and, if Ino had been less shocked earlier she would have noticed the white and blue Robe she had tied around her waist, and the white and blue hat dangling from her belt. Her arms were free of the robes' sleeves and about her neck was a forehead protector. Red fabric and across the metal sign of the mist a line was slashed through it. Surely she couldn't be the true Mizukage!

"I am a defected ninja," Katsumi answered for her, "But as part of Akatsuki it is my duty to pose as Mizukage to remain in control. The last Mizukage was young and the holder of the three tailed giant turtle. But we didn't kill him; he broke his own seal in the hopes that it would destroy the beast with no other host to be passed on to. This backfired however, as Yagura died and the beast was allowed to roam free with little intelligence – Deidara and Tobi caught it."

If this was important information, Katsumi seemed very uncaring about what she'd just told her. Whilst Ino mused in which way to best use this new information, Deidara made his thoughts known again.

"Why are you wandering around dressed like that?" He snapped, "What if someone sees you?"

"Yes, because the Mizukage wondering around in Akatsuki garb is a lot less suspicious." She retorted back, quickly losing her patience. "Are you a complete idiot? I have a lot more cover if I wear this – if those idiot Konoha ninjas see me in Akatsuki uniform they'll remember my face and I don't want that."

Whilst Ino was taking in all this information, she heard shouts from behind her. "They're close." She muttered, unsure of how she felt about this.

"Then you have a choice." Katsumi said calmly. "Kisame will hold them off for a good half an hour, don't you worry, in which time you can either make the decision to go home – we will not stop you. No information you have, whether of my part in Akatsuki and as Mizukage or the fact that Deidara is alive, kicking and heading back to Akatsuki will damage us in anyway - or you can accompany us for your own desires, good or evil, and I will teach you what I know."

"Deidara, he mentioned forbidden techniques." Ino stated.

"Forbidden because no one is strong enough or willing enough to use them." Katsumi replied, "You could become very strong and with your will I believe you could prosper at learning them."

"Buy how would you know the Yamanaka clan techniques?" Ino asked.

"With my own special clan technique." She answered. "But as I stated, this is your decision. No harm will come to you either way and I believe that if you become as strong as I think you will, if you defected back to Konoha you would have little to fear."

"That really doesn't sound very Akatsuki-like." Ino admitted, "I mean I truly can't believe you would be alright with me defecting and doing as I wished."

"That's your risk." She answered, and stood back folding her arms across her bust.

Ino thought about it; what her heart was telling her and what her head was telling her were two very different things. She desperately wanted to get strong but was this cost really too high for her to accept. She really felt that if she didn't accept the offer she would regret it forever, and her heart was telling her she would never be happy passing up this chance. A chance she would never get again, but how could she defect so easily? She was not cold and callous like Sasuke; she loved her friends, her family, her home. Sakura would never do _anything_ like this...

That was just it though. She _wasn't Sakura_!

"I'll do it." She replied. "I want to learn. I can't stand being worse than the others; I can't stand with not being able to match up to Sakura and I _will be the one to bring Sasuke back_!" She added.

"Then you need a lot of training." Deidara answered. "We must leave. Now, if this is the case."

"Return to base," Katsumi ordered, "Ino has one job to do before we head back - a job only she can do, and a job that will identify whether she has the will strong enough to achieve her dreams."

"What is it?" Ino asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"You're going to direct me to where your team mate Shikamaru buried Hidan." Katsumi answered.

Ino's heart jumped to her throat.

* * *

Kisame waited patiently for the Konoha ninjas, although it was without doubt not his style. He was much more suited to sneaking up on enemies and striking when the time was right. Pussyfooting around like this was ridiculous enough as it was for Akatsuki let alone the shark-man. Still, Katsumi had instructed him not to get into a fight, though he would stick Samehada on the fact it was because Akatsuki fought better in pairs and she didn't want anyone to see her. Still there was nothing better than a good fight. His eyes narrowed as two figures got nearer, one was a dog the other... was none other than that idiot apprentice to Maito Guy. Kisame sniggered. There would be revenge for embarrassing him.

"Lee! Careful!" Pakkun yelled dodging to the left.

Lee's reflexes were quickest and, without a thought, he dodged the water missiles that sunk dangerously into the gigantic trunk of the tree he had previously been on seconds before. With a tremendous crack, the tree split vertically down the middle and Lee gazed wide-eyed as the two perfect halves started to plummet towards the ground. He should have known there would be some sort of commotion to hold them up. He hoped the others were not far behind; if it was Akatsuki, he couldn't hold them off alone, especially when they were known to travel in pairs.

A low laugh reached his ears and Lee growled - he knew exactly who it was. "Kisame." He spat, turning his large round eyes towards the towering Shark-man, who was beginning to reform across from him. "Are we fighting the real you this time or are you a clone as well!"

"You're unfortunately graced with the real me this time." He replied, "Though not for long I serve as nothing but a blockade in your attempt to get to Deidara, who, by now is already across the border."

"What of Ino!" Lee cried.

"Can you still sense her chakra?" Kisame asked nastily, a grin forming on his hideous features.

Lee didn't need to concentrate to realise it was gone for a reason or another; disheartened, he refused to say it, putting hope beyond what his head was thinking and retorted angrily. "It doesn't take a moron to mask chakra, and you're full of it!"

"I warn you boy, I have a mighty grudge against Maito Guy and you're the best form of revenge!"

"Well, you'll have to get past us all!"

Kisame's grin faded as behind Lee emerged the fellow Konoha ninjas. Naruto had been the one to yell; as usual the stupid jinchuuriki had too much cockiness surrounding him. It would surely be the end of him. "Fortunately for you Nine-tails, we are not here for you today. I'm only here to serve a purpose and it is not to catch you, therefore you'll forgive me as I proceed to kick your ass."

"Where's Ino!" Demanded Shikamaru angrily – he'd kill him, he didn't care if Kisame was no match For Team Guy and the Maighty Guy himself, he'd finished off Hidan and Kisame was next. The only good Akatsuki was a dead one and Shikamaru was not about to stop at two.

"Ah, you must be Hidan's killer." Kisame sniggered. "Well, you'll be pleased to know then that your efforts to suppress him in rubble were in vain."

"What are you talking about?" The black haired teenager replied. He was losing it quickly. He was never normally so hot headed but he couldn't help it, this concerned Ino and he was not about to remain calm and collected when every second she was slipping further away.

"Well idiot, what do you think we want her for?"

* * *

_Chapter over, as I said, the insertion of characters was somewhat necessary at the time of plot making as the entirety of Naruto had yet to be revealed. Thankfully any characters made in this will at least have a purpose. Unlike characters for other characters to fall in love with. This story is solely about Deidara and Ino. Enjoy._


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't worry, Ino won't be selling out Shikamaru that quickly. Whilst currently I think she's very confused, she's loyal too, and it would be very OOC for her to say "Yeah ok lets sell out my village and friends."_

_Thank you for reviewing!_

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_When I'm Feeling Down And Low_  
_I vow I'll Never Be The Same Again_  
_I Just Remember What I Am_  
_And Visualise Just What I'm gonna Be_

_Wildest Dreams - Iron Maiden._

* * *

_"What are you talking about?" The black haired teenager replied. He was losing it quickly. He was never normally so hot headed but he couldn't help it, this concerned Ino and he was not about to remain calm and collected when every second she was slipping further away._

_"Well idiot, what do you think we want her for?"_

* * *

Shikamaru's breath was raspy; he needed to stay calm but he was losing his cool, losing control over his emotions. Even Naruto was still calm. He had to get it under control; take deep breaths and formulate a good strategy. They needed to split up - one group engage in battle with the Akatsuki, the others scout.

He needed Lee, Sai and Pakkun with him. The rest were best left dealing with Kisame... but Lee had fought him before, so maybe it would be better if Lee stayed. Shikamaru growled, he just couldn't _concentrate_! The more he tried, the more he was wasting time - he had to get her home safe. As soon as they were home, she could forget about everything, go back to learning and training and better herself. Then, maybe, eventually he'd take Asuma's advice and ask her -

He shook his head violently. He could think about that later; he was on a mission now and his mission was to retrieve her and deliver her safely to Tsunade for her to extract her own punishment on the young kunoichi for misbehaving. But first he needed to find her quickly and effortlessly.

"Shikamaru. Take Sai and Pakkun and go." Kakashi commanded, narrowing the one eye Shikamaru could focus on. "The rest will stay with me to fight Kisame."

Sakura's hand formed a fist, and she concentrated pummelling chakra into it. She had to go for the first hit. But not directly on Kisame; it was too obvious and the shark man was too clever to fall for that type of one on one fighting.

Kisame was currently laughing. His sharp pointed teeth moving dangerously with every vibration. Eventually he lifted two hands together and forced a seal.

"I've seen this before! Quick - stop him!" Lee yelled.

Sakura ran for it; a scream of rage and adrenalin filling the air. She aimed for the tree branch above him and, elated, she punched it; there was a great crack and it fell, right for him. Too little, too late, however, as suddenly a great wave of water erupted from his mouth, filling the entire area. Sakura jumped back higher to avoid the water and looked in the direction of Kakashi for instructions.

She really wasn't used to following mismatched orders like this, but the damage she'd caused had caused the distraction she'd wanted: Shikamaru and Sai were off after Pakkun without a look back. Kisame growled and turned quickly, but it was too late; Choji was after his clone and in moments had blocked him. Sakura gave a sigh of relief; the chase was on again.

She couldn't believe Ino would honestly be stupid enough to go and show them where Hidan was. On the other hand, she wondered whether Ino was strong enough to say no. Sakura knew she could say no to protect her friends but, although she didn't want to think low of Ino, she just couldn't help it. Ino was such a hot headed air head. Sakura frowned at the guilt that overcame her with her thoughts. She always wanted to be stronger than Ino, to beat her rival. But now that Ino was in danger, none of that seemed to matter at all.

* * *

Ino backed up, trying to keep the nauseous feeling that was creeping upon her from rising up to her throat. She was so stupid, she knew it was too good to be true. Too perfect in her own silly little girl world to be real. They were _Akatsuki,_ for crying out loud! They were _evil,_ they were all psychotic criminals, hunted for every cruel immoral unlawful act possible. Hidan slaughtered his neighbours, Itachi destroyed his entire clan! His family! All in cold blood! Deidara stole ancient techniques and killed with them. Kakuzu did similar. She really wasn't sure about the rest of Akatsuki but she hardly believed they left their own villages for pleasant purposes. She would not become one of them, she refused to do a disastrous act on her village, she would not allow it.

Even if it meant death. She narrowed her eyes in contempt and summoned all her courage - well, at least it would mean she was stronger than Sakura. She was alone and unprotected but it didn't matter; she would do for her village what Akatsuki members had never done, and that was protect them. She would not wish for Konoha's destruction.

Her hatred must have shown on her face because Deidara looked at her in a way she almost believed could be disappointment. "Are you going to try and kill me, Ino-chan?" He asked. She gritted her teeth - it almost sounded sincere. "After what you said about me?"

The older girl looked at her interestedly. Ino could tell the other woman knew that she was a weakling. Ino knew she would swat her like a fly; she didn't know what powers she possessed, and how she used them, but she _had_ to try, even if she simply was no match for her. She would not die a coward.

She ran at her, pulling a kunai from the small satchel at her waist. Throwing it desperately, she noticed Deidara and the strange woman had yet to move. The Kunai flew right at her; Ino glared, _she should dodge it, why wasn't she going to dodge! _ Katsumi raised a hand, and Ino noticed the immaculate red painting of her nails as she effortlessly caught the blade between her fingers. Ino didn't have time to ponder though, as she closed her hands together with her middle, forefinger and thumb forming a triangle. Taking one of the worst risks possible, she cast the mind-body switch technique without a further thought for what Deidara would do to her whilst she had no control of her own body.

Amazingly, the attack hit; Ino could scarcely believe that could be it, there had to be more to it. The Akatsuki were strong and ruthless - even Hidan and Kakuzu weren't so stupid to get caught in that attack.

"That's a very formidable attack, Yamanaka."

Ino jumped and concentrated, so she was like Sakura, she was fighting back against her. "I will defeat you!" She replied, braver than she felt.

"No you won't." The older girl responded calmly. "I'm letting you inside my head, and whilst you're in here and unconscious, Deidara is gathering up your body to prepare for when your friends arrive shortly."

Ino gave a yelp of surprise and tried to withdraw from the technique. Her eyes went wide - it was blocked, she couldn't find her own body to go back to, it was... masked. "What have you done to me!" She yelled in frustration and fright.

"Do not get me wrong, shinobi. I have no mastery in Yamanaka techniques; I just have a very strong will power, and now that you're in my head I think you should stay and understand the situation you are in before you leave."

Ino had no time to respond.

"We are Akatsuki, we are dangerous and sly, and whilst I promise no harm will come to you, we need _someone_ to lead us to Hidan. Unfortunately that leaves only a few of you. We were hoping you would do it in exchange for training and power but you're apparently too noble for that. So instead we will use you as bait and one of your friends will lead us there. However, the offer still stands, if you _truly _want to protect your village, I heavily advise you to reconsider your options."

Ino tried to back away again, and this time thankfully it worked. Too little, too late however, as in that short amount of time Deidara had successfully bound her tightly and one of his clay creations was inside her mouth. Fear took over her, it was too large to spit out and she couldn't bear to bite down. If it was anything like the rest of his clay then she would be...

"Sorry Ino-chan." He commented picking her up lightly. "I know it's uncomfortable but I need it to look hideous."

Tears formed in her eyes and she tried so hard to fight them back. She had let Konoha down once more and was now even more of a burden to her team than ever.

* * *

"How far away!" Shikamaru cried at either of them.

"We're almost there!" Pakkun responded, "Just a couple more meters!"

A couple of meters was too much for Shikamaru, and he darted forward, desperately clinging to the hope that they weren't about to find a dead body. He just wasn't sure how he would be able to deal with that. First Asuma but not Ino, _never Ino_.

The forest cleared and the two boys came to a halt. The image that greeted them haunted Shikamaru and he stopped dead at the sight. Deidara was there but no other Akatsuki member in sight, and they always worked in pairs so Shikamaru knew Kisame was his partner.

But it was Ino that made Shikamaru angry. She was tied and gagged with what looked like Deidara's explosive clay moulds, and the Akatsuki looked completely unperturbed about the incident. He stood with her thrown lifelessly over his shoulder; a hand on his hip, eyebrow raised in sheer cockiness. "What took you so long, un?"

"Bastard." Was all Shikamaru could spit out. He was trawling through all the strategies and scenarios in his head - he needed his shadow to reach the blonde, but making hand seals would be obvious. It was a hostage situation now, and this was completely different. Ino had no way to defend herself. "Let her go."

"No." Deidara replied simply. "We need her help, but she was too noble to do so, so now we need her as leverage."

"I won't show you where Hidan is." Shikamaru retorted hastily.

"Then she dies." Deidara replied. "Then we'll take another one of your friends, and another, until I have to get all the other members of Akatsuki here together, and we'll kill the entire village and you'll be all alone and then of course your plan of action will be in vain, yeah?"

"I'll stop you." Shikamaru said.

"No you won't, and neither will your pasty friend there either, because you will both be too traumatised over the loss of Ino, un."

Shikamaru growled; he was stuck. Deidara was cocky because he had the situation in his favour. It was he and Sai whilst the others were being held up by Kisame and Shikamaru didn't have the techniques to deal with Deidara up front, which was Deidara's way of fighting, from what Kakashi and Naruto had told him. Hidan fought differently, Shikamaru was trained to deal with this type of situation, there was no strategy he could pull from his head that could help them. Not even with Sai's inks. There was nothing he could do!

"Unless she's invaluable to you, yeah?" Deidara questioned threateningly, "I can see why, she's pretty weak, yeah."

"Shikamaru." Sai said calmly, "I am to take orders from you, should I attack?"

"No, it's too dangerous, Tsunade instructed us to bring Ino back, we'll have to... we'll have to do as he says, and attack later. Even if we free Hidan, if we can kill Deidara with the others, it may not be too bad a result."

Sai nodded. "In that case, I shall be your back up whilst we direct him."

"You will take me there, and then I will deduct whether you have adequately done what I asked. If Hidan is not there, she will die, un."

"Pathetic how Akatsuki are now taking hostages." Shikamaru glared at him, anger flowing through him. He'd let Konoha and his Hokage down and there was nothing he could do about it, because he cared for Ino more than any of that. He was helpless, his scheme and power turned against him, he couldn't think of any way he could possibly help Ino in this circumstance without having harm befall her. This was unlike Shogi, there was no Climbing Silver here, he would not be the one to sacrifice for the greater good. This wasn't any game, real people were involved.

Slowly, he nodded his head to Deidara and answered. "We'll take you there,"

"Kisame will see that no one follows us, un." Deidara answered.

Shikamaru hesitated for one brief moment but another look at Ino's anguished face drove him to turn around and head for the north west, away from where they had come. "It's miles away, near the land of Lightning." He added, defeated.

"Then we travel by bird, yeah. Will only take a few hours, un." Deidara argued effortlessly. He reached his free hand into the satchel by his side and his mouth began moulding clay in it. He opened his hand and letting the bird go performed a basic hand seal to make the mould grow. "Let's go, un." He stated.

* * *

Fighting Kisame was a lot more tiring than fighting Sasori. At least Chiyo had knowledge of his fighting style and attacks. Lee was informative, somewhat... Sakura grimaced. He was too hands on, aside from informing them of his fighting clones, it seemed the rest of the fighting had been done by Gai and therefore, Lee was useless at remembering exactly what had happened. Sakura personally bet her life savings he was too busy marvelling at his master too notice.

It was the swish of air however triggered by intense flapping that distracted all of them, even Kisame from the fight. Causing all of them to cast their glances upwards to see Deidara, Shikamaru and a bound Ino fly off atop a giant bird into the distance.

"Shit." Was all Naruto commented.

Sakura turned her gaze back towards Kisame, whose toothy grin widened. "It seems my job here is done." He stated. "I have no more time to waste, I shall be going, although it is not usually my style to leave amid a battle consider yourselves extremely lucky."

With a last laugh and a tremendous splash, the water dropped to the floor of the forest and evaporated into steam, Kisame along with it.

"We have to go after them!" Choji cried. "They're our comrades, my friends!"

"Sai wasn't with them, and neither was Pakkun." Kakashi answered, "That is our priority first. We must tend to what could potentially be our wounded. It seems they are after Hidan and Kakuzu's burial ground. Our mission has failed, we must send word to Tsunade, all we can do now is get a team closer to Kumogakure to intervene."

"But who!" Sakura stated desperately.

"Lee, you are fastest alone, get back to the village and inform Tsunade. We shall go tend to Sai and Pakkun. Tell her to send word to the border patrols. Go!" Kakashi ordered. "This is all we can do now, we must place faith in Shikamaru to keep him and Ino alive as much as possible. Choji, Naruto, Sakura, lets go!"

* * *

_I'm terribly sorry it's not a long extensive chapter, I was trying to get it out before I head off to Sonisphere festival this weekend. Where I will probably be too incoherent to write a thing. Although if it's very boring and rainy I may try between bands, my Blackberry does have word._

_Either way, I'm getting a great lot of traffic so please review if you read it, I shoulda had over 100 reviews by now haha._

_As to repeat myself again, I satrted this story before the most recent chapters of Naruto so apologies for it spinning AU now._

_Wiggle xx  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for the kind reviews. Sorry it took me a while to update I've been to more than one festival and it's been quite tiring, plus I've been also writing something with another friend, but I'm putting my time and effort into another chapter before anything else. Sorry for the wait!_

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own and unrelated to the manga and anime._

* * *

_Fortune smiles on you_  
_You're not watching, dig that hole deeper_  
_Fortune smiles on you_  
_You're not watching, create your own fate_

_April Rain - Delain_

* * *

_"Lee, you are fastest alone, get back to the village and inform Tsunade. We shall go tend to Sai and Pakkun. Tell her to send word to the border patrols. Go!" Kakashi ordered. "This is all we can do now, we must place faith in Shikamaru to keep him and Ino alive as much as possible. Choji, Naruto, Sakura, let's go!"_

* * *

Ino was petrified. She had never been so scared in her life; she had never meant to get Shikamaru or her friends involved. How stupid was she, to think that they would leave her behind? She could never do that to them. She was foolish to trust Akatsuki, she cursed at herself mentally - she was so stupid, so childish to believe such fairytale stories. She couldn't even help because she wasn't able to do any hand seals. If she could just take over Deidara's brain... but it was useless, she couldn't use any techniques without her hand seals.

She was in despair. What would Sakura or Tsunade do in this situation? She reminded herself violently that neither were stupid enough to get into the situation in the first place. She could tell by the stoic look on Shikamaru's face that he was going through every scenario possible in his head, quickly and efficiently. She truly couldn't believe he was panicking or losing faith in his abilities. She closed her eyes tight, trying to let tears form. She was relying on him and Choji again, and it was too much, far too much. She was simply a burden even when she was trying to do things right. As long as she was with them, they would be spending their time as a team only trying to protect and save her. Training with Tsunade had not accomplished much in her eyes, she was still not strong enough and her medical abilities were really not perfect enough to be used aptly in battle. Sakura was so far beyond her and it was as if training her was taking up too much of Tsunade's time that she could really be helping Sakura more.

She was determined to protect Shikamaru from Deidara and Hidan, no matter what the cost was. If it was her own life at least she could say she died with dignity and pride.

Shikamaru knew Ino was depending on him, he could feel the desperate stare she was holding that gazed intently into his back. He couldn't look at her, his head was blank, it was a hostage situation he couldn't handle. This time he was in Asuma's shoes, and he really couldn't think of any move that could help. Realistically, he just needed to get Ino free; even pushing her off the damned bird would be better than letting Deidara drag her to where Hidan was. Still, even if they found Hidan, Kakuzu's life lines would not be able to put his body back together again. It was a pointless exercise, and – hope suddenly filled him. If Deidara did keep his promise and set Ino free, which Shikamaru continued to doubt, they could take him on together. There would be no reason to fight _bits_ of Hidan. He glared at Deidara – he would surely get revenge on Akatsuki for this.

Deidara could feel the hateful chakra that Shikamaru was failing to mask. He smiled slightly; he had his orders and was very unconcerned about the teenager's rage. As instructed, no hard would befall the blonde kunoichi and certainly no harm could befall Shikamaru if Akatsuki's plan was to go ahead. He really had no idea what Pein was planning but he had given Katsumi orders and Deidara was not about to annoy anyone by not following them. He would never defeat Sasuke if he died for real this time.

Hidan was also not going to be a problem. If the information Pein had provided was correct, Hidan was really in no position to cause anything a problem. Deidara smiled to himself. Hidan had always been loud obnoxious and irritating, he really hoped his nose had been itching for the past month and a half. It was too much to hope that his vocal cords had been blown to smithereens.

The bird was flying further north, and soon Shikamaru knew it would begin the descent and land. All he could do now was rest his hope in the fact that Hidan had no limbs. There was no way possible that he could fight two Akatsuki if Deidara _did_ somehow knew a way to piece him together like Kakuzu had been able too.

He thought back on everything he knew about Deidara. He was originally from Iwagakure and, as far as he knew, had been recruited by the criminal organisation. According to Kakashi-sensei, his arm had been had been ripped off, although both were intact now. Shikamaru guessed that Kakuzu was responsible for that too. Deidara's power came from a unique ability to mould and control a special explosive clay, but there were no records to show whether this was a clan technique or one he had managed to create on his own. Reports showed he defeated Gaara of the Sand with no mercy and was extremely cunning despite the fact he was the youngest member of Akatsuki. It would not be as easy to defeat him as it had been Hidan - who, in short, was a moron.

It was hard for Shikamaru to really understand what Ino meant to him. He found her troublesome, her beliefs were awfully vain and her interfering attitude was sometimes a complete pain in the ass - her temper even more so. She was probably best described as an annoying younger sister, but despite all this, he knew she acted in some ways simply because her heart was set in the right place. The interference that she couldn't resist was because she cared for him and Choji. She was stunning as well. Not innocently pretty like Sakura and Ten Ten, but stunningly beautiful and striking like Temari. Ino had been the first girl in the village to blossom into a spring flower. The problem was that her confidence was put into the wrong place. She was able to disguise her feelings with confidence when really she lacked it in her powers and abilities as a Kunoichi . Ino in no way deserved the ridiculing she got, even if she wasn't as powerful as the other girls. Either way, it was a man's job to protect a girl no matter what.

Shikamaru was drawn from his thoughts and stumbled as the gigantic clay bird swooped downwards. Deidara remained as stoic as ever as the beast flew lower to the ground. The leaf ninja gulped - there was only a few hours away from the piece of land the Nara clan owned where Hidan was buried.

Now they were back in the Land of Fire the weather had become substantially warmer. The cloudy atmosphere had now become a bright blue sky with a blisteringly burning hot sun in the centre of the sky. Deidara had landed in a large clearing near to where Asuma had been killed just a few short months ago. Shikamaru felt his hatred for the criminal organisation grow. He fought back the memory as best he could and dismounted the bird, leaving Deidara to take Ino. He didn't want the Missing-Nin to think he was trying to break her free, as it could mean the end of her. Deidara threw her lightly over his shoulder, still bound and gagged, and jumped off of his creation. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke behind them as Shikamaru led the way to the forest.

As they walked, Ino could only look down towards the floor in anguish. There wasn't much room for wriggling free and even if she could it was pointless to attempt to run away. She did think that if she could see she would recognise some of the area they were walking through that she was familiar with. It was now that she realised in her attempt to keep her friends out of danger she had placed one of her most important ones in more danger than ever before. Why was it that whenever she tried to do any good it landed her in trouble? There had to be a moment at some point in her life where she would be able to say that she'd done a good job; that she had improved in her abilities and gotten more powerful. Yet she felt like she had done none of these things.

It was fairly obvious that they would not be resting. Ino half-heartedly wished she could go to sleep but that was far from being an option. Although the walk was quite far it felt like no time at all before Shikamaru stopped and said quietly. "We're almost there."

Ino squirmed uncontrollably. She couldn't help it but despite her pathetic effort Deidara kept a firm grip on her and remained silent. In her struggle Ino's eyes rested on some partly degraded tags lying on the ground. She knew instantly that these were the explosive tags that Shikamaru would have used to seal Hidan in the rubble coffin.

Moments later, Deidara stopped and lifted her gently to the ground. Ino could finally see the pile of rocks that should have been Hidan's _final_ resting site. "This is it, un?" Deidara commented. Ino could tell that he sounded far from convinced.

"Beneath the rubble." Shikamaru replied before adding, "In pieces."

"We should be quick, un." Deidara responded ignoring Shikamaru's comment. "In case anyone discovers there is movement going on here and comes to investigate... and we left your team back near the Land of Water they will send word to your village and someone will eventually come looking, yeah."

Shikamaru looked at him with narrowed eyes filled with detest. "It will take a good while to remove all this rubble."

Deidara said nothing and placed his hands inside of the pouches that hung at either side of his waist. After a few moments he removed his hands and opened them to reveal a flurry of tiny spiders. The little critters jumped from his hands and upon doing so, Deidara then clasped his hands together to form a seal. With another small bang and a poof of smoke, Ino watched as the clay animals emerged several times bigger than before and scuttered towards the wreckage. The male blonde lowered his hands as the clay spiders began to move the debris. "Now we wait, un."

"Let Ino go." Shikamaru stated.

"Not until I need her, yeah." Deidara responded. "Or you could turn on me and I could end up like Hidan, un."

It took the spiders half an hour to make a dent in the pile of rocks that was Hidan's tomb. Eventually one of the creatures scuttled towards Deidara with something on his back. Ino caught a glimpse of a grey coloured foot before averting her eyes in fear of throwing up. She had dealt with dead bodies before but not severed limbs. She cursed at herself mentally. Another great reason for why she failed as a medical ninja.

"I hope his head is at the bottom." Deidara commented dryly as another soft thud reached her ears informing her another appendage had arrived.

She was bought out of her trance of concentrating on anything else that wasn't body parts when she felt the clay binds on her body loosening and her mouth being released from the soft clay gag. Deidara was looking at her and she held his gaze to evade looking at the body parts by his feet.

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried, starting a run towards her. He was stopped curtly by the Akatsuki member. "Stay where you are, un! If you look at her closely you'll see not all the clay as gone, yeah."

Still on all fours, Ino glanced down at herself and noted patches of the sticky substance still on her clothes and body. Shakily she rose to her feet, keeping her gaze on Deidara whilst trying not to lose her balance. He beckoned her to come closer and slowly she stepped towards him trying to avoid any eyes contact with the burial pit. What she really hadn't prepared herself for was the smell. As she edged nearer the stench was vile. She had never smelt anything so revolting in her life. "Ugh."

"You can smell it yeah,"

"It's disgusting!" Ino covered her nose as she stepped beside him.

"Is it decomposition?" Deidara asked. "His body parts are grey, un... but he is supposed to be immortal, un."

"You want me to check." Ino didn't ask, she knew it was going to be a requirement, she just didn't think the small contents of her stomach would be able to handle it.

"You're a medical ninja, un." he said before adding quietly. "Please."

Ino prepared herself mentally and bent down to look. The sight in front of her eyes was gross. Unable to contain it any longer, she launched her head to the side and vomited into the grass. Deidara pulled her aside out of the way as she finished. Taking deep breaths and trying to regain her composure, Deidara pulled her up under one arm. "Well, un."

"The greyness-" Ino started and retched again though somehow managing to keep anything else down, she stumbled away more from the smell and took some more deep breaths of cleaner air, before finally managing to look at him. "They grey parts aren't decomposition. The smell isn't decomposition either. They greyness is where the blood flow has halted, because the veins aren't working and the blood isn't flowing it has gone just like a dead body would even though he isn't dead."

"The smell, un?"

"He has no control over his body when he's been decapitated?" Ino asked.

"None at all." Shikamaru answered. "When Asuma beheaded him his body was lifeless."

"In that case." Ino kept her stomach contents down again at the thought of her answer. "That foul smell is his human excrement. It's built up under the rubble so of course it reeks."

Both Deidara and Shikamaru made, if it was any other moment, the most disgusted of faces Ino had ever seen. "I can't believe they made me come pick him up." Deidara commented with revulsion. "It's a damn good thing they at least gave me a bag. he is _not _ going to be happy when he gets out of there."

"With how his body has been he is probably still dying albeit extremely slowly through lack of nutrition. I don't know if he starves..."

Another Spider scuttled up towards them, this time with what looked like his torso. The ripped bloody Akatsuki clothes had not changed much. Moments later Shikamaru was surprised to see a Spider scuttle at Deidara with Hidan's triple bladed scythe. This was bad, he had to act on something, but Ino was in no position to fight and she still had the clay on her clothes and body.

"Pass me your headband, un." Deidara commanded to Shikamaru.

Whilst confused, Shikamaru untied it from his arm and did as he was told, throwing nervous glances at Ino who was still trying to recover. Deidara took it and held it tightly as finally Shikamaru heard what he had hoped never to hear again.

"WHAT FUCKING TOOK YOU ASSHOLES SO LONG."

Ino's head snapped towards them as Hidan's head suddenly appeared on the back of a wary looking spider. Like the rest of his body, it was completely grey and his eyes were muggy and sunken in though it still didn't stop him from looking furious. If it wasn't so disgusting it would have been extremely comical.

Deidara took one look at him and, before Hidan could yell again, lifted him up by his silvery hair and had forcefully shoved the fabric of Shikamaru's bandana into the Jashinists mouth. "That solves that problem, un."

Hidan started to make several angry noises through his mouth and Deidara held his head up to his own. "I've come to get you because I had to, yeah, but I will put you back in there at the same rate if you irritate me, un. No one will care, yeah."

Hidan continued to look angry but was unable to complain as Deidara dropped his head on the floor with no thought whatsoever for his wellbeing. The spiders still continued to bring bits up from the pit until eventually they stopped another half an hour later. Obviously happy with his accomplishments, Deidara pulled the large sack he had been given from inside his cloak and mentioned for Shikamaru to start putting body parts in it. Thankfully, Ino was not included in that task, probably because Deidara figured she was just a vomiting liability if he asked.

Eventually it was all together, including Hidan's head, and Deidara summoned another gigantic bird before throwing the sack half heartedly onto it. Another series of angry muffles were enough to tell Ino that Hidan did not appreciate that feat. Deidara turned around again and calmly walked towards Ino, with the same anxiety she had when she met him Ino's lip quivered slightly in anticipation for what he was about to do. In an instant he took her by the hand and Ino felt herself lifting as he threw her towards the gigantic clay bird, which she landed on next to the sack with a soft thud.

"She's staying with us, un."

"What!" Shikamaru cried, "You swore you'd let her go!" He reached into his pouch for a Kunai and quickly threw it at his opponent. As Deidara was distracted and jumped to avoid it, Shikamaru let rip his Shadow technique and fired it towards the Akatsuki, who it now seemed had been prepared.

Ino watched helplessly as there was a large explosion to the left of Shikamaru and screamed as his body was thrown against the trunk of a large tree. Within moments Deidara was by he side and the bird lifted off of the ground, flapping its wings in a hover as Deidara looked down at the now injured ninja. "This is your land so it won't take long for someone to find you, un."

Shikamaru looked up weakly clasping at his bleeding arm. "Bastard."

"When they come for you, tell her village she has defected, yeah. Because the next time you see Ino, she will be fighting against you, un. This has all been a trap, yeah. You've been played." Deidara lied so smoothly, and Ino found it hard to choke up an argument as Shikamaru turned his eyes to her.

"Ino is it-" He paused and coughed up some blood. "Is it true?"

Ino started to cry tears starting to form and stream hotly down her face. As she edged forwards, Deidara laid a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. Now it was time to make a decision. If she said no and tried to argue against it, Shikamaru would spend the rest of his life like Sakura and Naruto and search endlessly for her. Her friends would always be in danger always battle Akatsuki to save her until she was dead. The worst thing was Deidara knew this as well.

Crying harder Ino nodded bitterly. She knew her face was a mess and it felt like being stabbed in the heart as she saw Shikamaru's hurt face. "Konoha can't help me anymore." She cried. "I'm leaving and not coming back."

"You're lying Ino. Defecting to Akatsuki, that would mean betraying Naruto. You wouldn't." He stared at her searching her eyes for the truth. All Ino could do is shake her head.

"Lets go." She whispered.

Deidara must have heard her because the bird soared upwards, and as it flew away towards the mist. Ino could only continue to stare downwards at the man whose heart she had broken.

* * *

_There we have it another chapter over and done with. I hope it wasn't too rushed and that it made sense. I try to keep everything as close to canon as I possibly can so spent hours on Narutopedia making sure everything to do with the story is correct. From now on I will probably start using little bits of information from the newer chapters but the story is still majoritively set after the Retrieve Sasuke arc. _

_Hope you all enjoyed. _

_Wiggle xx  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hellu again! Thank you Brightly Dim and Yuti-Can for reviewing. As promised here's another chapter I tend to write these things on my weekend at work cause I have nothing to do cause it's so dead. Naughty but oh wells. So I hope this chapter is a little bit longer. I'm trying to continue the descriptiveness here. Also my better is at Uni today, I have read this chapter over four or five times now. I think everything is ok, but if there are a couple of small mistakes, I apologise, everything shall be good again next time. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_"Lets go." She whispered. _

_Deidara must have heard her because the bird soared upwards, and as it flew away towards the mist. Ino could only continue to stare downwards at the man whose heart she had broken._

* * *

"Sir! I've found Shikamaru!"

The head of the Yamanaka clan turned and the heavy build of Inoichi strode forward at an exceptional pace. He and several other Jõnin had been dispatched earlier by a very impatient Hokage. He and Shikaku had been on edge, since Kakashi had returned with news that Deidara had flown off with Ino and Shikamaru. It had been Shikaku who had deducted where they were heading. Coming to the clearing which had once been the tomb of Hidan, he surveyed the area in disgust. The area had completely been annihilated in Deidara's wake. Not a tree or boulder was standing, there had been no sound from nature for miles. His eyes finally fell upon the injured teenager.

Shikamaru's Flak Jacket was in tatters, his T-Shirt had been blown to shreds and through the remains of the fabric mesh; Inoichi saw numerous bruises, cuts, scratches and more evidently large burns. He spoke to his partner as he approached the feminine form. "Shizune, can you tell the extent of his injuries?"

"Burns mostly." She deducted running a hand loosely over his chest with her eyes closed. A soft green glow was emitting from her slender hand. "A broken arm..." She deducted, continuing, "And some internal bleeding; but nothing life threatening. However we must get him back to the Hospital. Tsunade-Sama must attend to him immediately."

"Shikaku must be informed also, he must join us at the hospital. Then I must find out what he knows of my daughter."

"Shizune assessed the area before her mentally. "It looks as though Ino-chan has been taken, and that Shikamaru-kun gained these injuries protecting her." Shizune bent down and in spite of her small frame lifted Shikamaru effortlessly onto her back. "Sir, I'm sure Ino-chan is fine."

Inoichi's face had fallen as he returned to casting his gaze across the area. "I hope so Shizune. I really hope so."

Shizune nodded and followed the worried father at speed back through the Nara land to Konoha. It was bad enough to lose a friend or a student. To lose a daughter was simply unfathomable.

* * *

Ino sobbed quietly to herself as the giant bird flew north. Deidara remained silent; offering no words of comfort or support. Not that she expected him too, but even if he jeered at her, at least it would make her stop thinking for a moment. Hidan also kept silent. Although this was due to Shikamaru's headband lingering in his mouth. Ino was trying not to think of her friend or her family. Though it said true in her heart that she had done the correct thing, it still hurt too much to think about. She wondered vaguely if she was going to die, and thought personally that dying may possibly be an escape. The pit in her heart kept growing every moment and Ino would rather die than let the guilt and pain consume her but hoped feverishly that no one would waste time and energy trying to save her. They were safe for the time being and Shikamaru was at least alive.

For now she would act strong for her village and put up with whatever was going to be thrown at her. At worst Hidan would use her for a ritual. Then she would be dead and would have nothing to worry about, it would all be over.

"I've been told to keep you safe, yeah." Ino looked up. Her face was still hot and blotchy. Deidara hadn't turned to face her but added, "Our leader doesn't intent to hurt you, un."

Ino wasn't particularly comforted by this statement and buried her head back into her knees, no more reassured than she had been moments ago. She just couldn't believe him. She was of no use to Akatsuki, they were a group of S-Class Ninja criminals. She was a lowly Chūnin from Konoha who just wasn't powerful enough to assist them in any way. She didn't want to help them either, she would never help them get to Naruto. She would never forgive herself is she betrayed one of her close friends to a death sentence, over her dead body. Which was somehow convenient as she figured that's probably what would happen if she didn't assist them.

There was no way of knowing what their leaders plan was. But it was nothing she was prepared to be a part of.

Deidara spoke no more, and left Ino alone to think, although she tried desperately not too. Every so often a small mumble would emit from the sack. Eventually Deidara kicked it in frustration. Ino couldn't say she didn't appreciate the gesture, even if it wasn't for her personally.

The sun ultimately began to set in the far off distance and the young girl couldn't help but stare at it wondering if it would be her last as a free girl. She had never really appreciated how beautiful and splendid it was before, realising horribly how spoilt she had been.

"It's beautiful, un."

Recoiling a little shocked from the statement, The Yamanaka teen nodded none the less, not wanting to displease the Iwagakue Missing-Nin. "Yes."

"The sun is pure art, un. It's always changing, un. Everything is so quick and over in seconds, yeah."

"Um, I guess so." Ino replied quite bemused that he had an opinion on anything at all, let alone something so pretty and peaceful as art. "I just like the colours I suppose." Ino disclosed, having not really thought about it before.

Deidara sniffed. He couldn't really say he agreed with her judgment. It was somewhat vain and naive to say the least, but at least she _had_ an opinion.

He wondered why she was crying. He hadn't killed the interfering squirt she had been accompanied by. He hadn't even maimed him. The blast was not intended for anything other than shock and awe. he would heal in time. Deidara didn't understand what it was to have a family or friends. His closest relations were Akatsuki. He couldn't really call them friends either. They were simply business associates or working partners. Well, Tobi was alright he supposed, a moron most of the time but as subordinates went he was better than most. He hated Itachi, Kisame was untrustworthy, Konan never spoke so he had no idea what she was like. The leader was his boss and nothing more, Deidara did as he was told and gave respect, that was all that was necessary. He wished Hidan was still down the hole and whilst Katsumi was smart and polite he wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

Perhaps Ino would be different. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke groggy, tired and slightly confused. The blinding white of the hospital furnishings hurt his eyes and wearily he closed them. Like before when he failed to retrieve Sasuke, the pain he felt on the inside was more overwhelming than the physical pain he was experiencing. He was so worthless. Ino was supposed to be protected and he'd gone and let her down badly. Her silly dribble about betraying Konoha was as believable as his mothers dye - job. Or at least he hoped. He didn't want to believe that Ino was so vain and selfish she'd let everything go for her own desires, but in his heart laid deep dark doubts that he couldn't push aside. He had no idea how to tell Inoichi that he had lost his one and only daughter. For all the moaning he did, he knew that he really loved his daughter more than anything else. Anger welled up inside and he roared in frustration.

Is this how it felt to Naruto and Sakura? The only difference was that Ino had been kidnapped, Sasuke had left of his own free will.

The door burst open and Sakura's worried face appeared at the door. "Shikamaru are you alright? You were yelling!" she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She was wearing her white hospital uniform and he couldn't help but notice the look of sympathy and understanding on her face. She walked towards his bed slowly and sat down quietly beside him. "You can talk about it if you want." She spoke softly "Out of everyone I should know how it feels."

"It's different Sakura." He began. "Ino never wanted to leave. She can't hold her own like Sasuke. She works better in a team and I let her down!"

"Akatsuki won't kill Ino. They want her for something." Sakura deducted thoughtfully. "Maybe as bait for Naruto? Or maybe they think she can heal Hidan? She is stronger than we think of her!" Shikamaru stared at the pink haired girl. The determination in her eyes was the same as when she thought of Sasuke. "You protected Ino as best you could. She just had a bigger will to save you, than you for her. That must be why she lied."

"How do you know that?" He asked somewhat miserably.

"You were mumbling when I healed you." Sakura explained softly. "Also, whilst you were unconscious Inoichi looked into your head with his mind technique. He is very strong..." She trailed off and looked out of the window absent mindedly. "Shikamaru, I spent months hating myself. Unable to tell Naruto I was sorry, and now..." The pink haired girl turned her head and he noticed a small forced smile upon her pretty features. But behind the smile her jade eyes were glossy with tears. "He won't give up on his stupid promise to bring Sasuke back home, and even I can see that Sasuke is becoming too much of a threat." She started to sob but continued, "I was blinded by-by a silly crush. I want to b-bring Sa-Sasuke back but not at the-the cost of all my other friends." Tears streamed down her round cheeks.

"Don't cry Sakura." Shikamaru's anger wavered and he clasped Sakura's hand. The girl wiped her eyes and squeezed his hand back.

"The thing I regret most is losing my best friend - who cared and looked after me, over a stupid boy. It was me who told Ino we could no longer be friends."

"Ino knew better." Shikamaru said. "She knew secretly you still wanted to be friends."

"That's why I am determined to get her back!" Sakura nodded.

The door slid open once more. This time Inoichi, Tsunade and Shizune were at the door way. Sakura flew up, standing to attention as her Sensei walked into the room. Inoichi looked grim, a tern look upon his usually calm features. Behind them was another figure. One Shikamaru knew better than the others. "Dad!" He tried to sit up, but Sakura placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru." Shikaku nodded. "You did well, Son."

"How?" I let her get kidnapped."

"Don't be stupid." Inoichi stated. It was Akatsuki you were dealing with, you did well to get the pair of you out alive. We think... that they want her for something. Judging from the images in your head. But my telepathic abilities won't reach her. I can't connect that far."

"The priority is to attain that she is safe. I want to send ANBU to go to all known Akatsuki locations to search for Ino." Tsunade stated. "You will stay here in Sakura's care until I deem you fit enough to be released."

"But-!" Shikamaru started. However before Tsunade could tell him off, his father intervened.

"You are no good to Ino if you're less than one hundred per-cent fit." Shikaku growled. "Do as you're told."

Shikamaru fell silent, he was not foolish enough to argue with his father at any cost.

"Sakura!" Tsunade snapped. "Keep me informed!"

"Yes Sensei!" Sakura replied as the blonde woman strode from the room, her pigtails and coat swinging wildly behind her. Shizune bobbed her head and scuttled after her, clutching Tonton and her heels clicking under her feet.

Sakura sat down as Shikaku turned to Inoichi. "We must leave to go and meet with the elders."

Inoichi nodded uncomfortably. "Get better soon, Shikamaru. Sakura stay safe."

Both men left the room and Shikamaru sighed. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

Inoichi couldn't help but feel apprehensive about meeting with the council. Their allegiance laid with the village and not with the villagers. Ino was a good girl, but with Sasuke defecting what would they think Ino had done? His wife had been in tears for days. He couldn't take having to explain to her that Ino had betrayed them, he refused to believe that she had turned her back on the village.

She was a kind, loving girl with no ill thoughts towards anyone. She worked hard in training, the family shop and on her appearance. She had good friends who cared for her and a loving home. She had no reason to run from the village. A hand laid rest on his shoulder. "Stop thinking so much." Shikaku said. "From what you gathered from my son with your technique while he was unconscious tells us they need Ino for a reason."

"but for just how long?" The devoted, yet distressed father responded. "What if they want her for something that she can't perform?"

"If it was anyone's daughter or son, we would all come together to do what is needed to be done." Shikaku explained. "Tsunade is quick to act. ANBU are probably preparing as we speak."

"You're right." Inoichi sighed. "I just can't help but worry, she's my daughter. My only child. I love her."

"Ino knew the dangers of accepting the mission. We need to put faith in her. She is smart and cunning we don't know that she hasn't got a plan."

The pair stopped in front of the main double doors and Shikaku raised a hand to knock forcefully on the door.

"Enter!" A shrill voice commanded.

Inoichi pushed open one of the heavy oak doors and both walked inside. Both bowed deeply to the Daimyo who was seated in the center at the back of the room. He waved them in impatiently. "The meeting shall begin." He announced.

Tsunade was leaning against the wall, her arms folded, looking angry. Inoichi knew she hated the council for constantly meddling in her affairs and decisions as Hokage. "Why are we even here!" She snapped. "I have ANBU preparing to leave, this meeting is meaningless. As soon as Shikamaru is well I can deploy a squad-"

"No." Homura declared. "You will not waste any more men on Akatsuki, you were stupid sending them to begin with. This should have been an adults mission-"

"It was a mission they were quite capable of!"

"Clearly not!" Koharu interrupted defiantly.

Tsunade glared at the other woman in contempt and anger.

"Please," Inoichi pleaded speaking up, None of this is Ino's fault, she didn't mean for this to happen."

"The point is that this could be anyone and none of us trust a sixteen year - old girl to not leak information in exchange for her life." Koharu elaborated. "ANBU's Root alone will handle this problem."

"What!" Inoichi cried.

"Ridiculous!" Shikaku added. "If this is left to Danzo, Ino will some second whilst his own goals come first!"

"They are the best trained and equipped to infiltrate Akatsuki. I see no reason to endanger Ino Yamanaka any further. Any disturbance and they could kill her." Inoichi looked crestfallen even though he knew she was right.

Tsunade spoke up. "Again you insist on interfering with my decisions. I will not allow Danzo to take care of my apprentice alone. If you will not allow a Shinobi to go then I demand he sends Sai who will be accompanied by Katsuya!"

"I think that is a worthwhile argument." The Daimyo stated before the council could argue. This was Tsunade can be, and keep Inoichi, informed. Presumably Katsuya can heal on this mission as well Tsunade-Hime?"

"Of course." She added still staring at the elders.

Ignoring her anger the Daimyo turned to Inoichi. Of course as long as this is alright with Inoichi-San?"

The head of the Yamanaka clan didn't feel as if he could say otherwise, and all the arguing was time wasted looking for his beloved daughter. "Of course, Sir."

"Then this meeting is dismissed." The leader of the Fire country announced.

* * *

"What do you think the outcome will be?" Shikamaru asked the pink haired Chūnin, as she redressed his wounds carefully, quickly and efficiently.

"I think they will let you go as soon as you're better." She replied. "But that might not be for a while. I trust ANBU though. If Ino has ANBU looking for her then she will be fine. I saw them leave when I went to get your fresh bandages. They are very quick... Sai was with them."

Shikamaru nodded, but offered nothing more. Sakura was the perfect companion. She seemed to suck out all the anger and hurt he felt and he honestly believed her when she said to put her trust in Ino. Though she could not rid him of the guilt and worrying; being around her gave him a slight ease and made his resolve stronger. Whilst all he ached to do, was pull Ino into his arms and call her an idiot, he knew first he had to get well and strong again. There was still doubt in his mind as to where her allegiance lie and he just couldn't help it.

On one hand he just could not believe that she wanted to work with Akatsuki for her own selfish goals. But on the other hand, at least if she was, they would treat her as an ally and this would keep her safe. She was one of the smartest girls in class, she would know how to act if her life depended on it. Sometimes your life was worth more than honour. For his friends, Shikamaru knew what he would have to choose.

* * *

"We're here, un." Deidara eventually announced, as he wordlessly controlled the bird lower to land.

Ino's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. The bird landed with a loud thump in front of a very dingy, very dark and very damp looking cave. The younger blonde gave a shudder as she peered noiselessly into it. Deidara held out a hand, a bit reluctantly she took it and naturally he pulled her up. On her feet, Ino remained controlled regardless of her legs wanting to turn to jelly. He helped her off the bird and with an extremely disgruntled look pulled the sack off roughly.

Ino followed him into the cave and as they entered, Deidara held up one free hand. What Ino wasn't prepared for was a sudden tremendous bang that made her clutch her heart in shock and fright. Around them the rubble started to fall and seal the entrance tiny bits of dust and small debris flying everywhere. Ino coughed as Deidara said "Zetsu will do the rest, un." He continued onwards unperturbed.

Still trying to calm down Ino barked at him angrily. "Did you have to scare me like that!"

Deidara chuckled the grin on his face infuriating the female. "I forgot, yeah."

"Bastard." Ino growled.

Ultimately the passage way opened up into a huge cavern that even Ino was in awe at. At the end of the room encrusted into the wall was a large face covered in what looked like eyes, some of them were open others had the rocky eyelids intact. Before this huge wall was two massive statue's of hands. Ino wasn't sure what either were used for but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Her marveling at the construction was cut short when a smooth voice cut her thoughts short. "Took you long enough."

The Kunoichi's skin crawled as she recognised Kisame who was perched lazily on top of one of the finger tips, his gigantic sword still strapped to his back. "We were waiting for you Deidara-san."

"We?" Deidara questioned suspiciously.

"Yes." Another voice affirmed from afar. Through the dim light of the candles, Ino saw Katsumi walk towards them. "Ah Ino is well, that is good. Now we can begin leader-Sama's wishes."

Ino was about to find out what Leader-Sama's wishes were, and really she would rather have not.

* * *

_Well I hope you all liked that chapter. An update will be due as soon as I have time!  
_

_Wiggle xx  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm ever so ever so dorry about the delayed upload. I really do apologise, there has been some family commitments I've had to make so I do apologise so much. This chapter probably isn't as long as the others previous but it does start to kick off a little more here. So hopefully it's a bit more interesting as we coninue with Ino's struggle to get stronger and worthwhile! I hope this chapter makes sense, luckily my boyfriend's Dad is a doctor so I got advise from him. It should all be correct.  
_

_I do not own Naruto all comments and opinions expressed in this are my own unrelated to the anime or manga._

* * *

_Ino was about to find out what Leader-Sama's wishes were, and really she would rather have not._

* * *

Ino was rooted to the spot, the contents of her stomach were moving around again and her palms had turned sweaty. Did these people have no idea that she wasn't the medical ninja they assumed she was? Katsumi turned on her small platformed heels and walked down the corridor, with a tiny pang Ino thought of Sakura's similar platformed boots and how she'd helped Ino walk in them. Her thoughts were interrupted as Deidara gave her a slight nudge and she followed the older Kunoichi down the dimly lit corridor. To her relief, at least Kisame remained behind.

"Leader-Sama has decided that our ranks are falling too far too thin." The soft voice of the female filled the air, adding an aura of eerie calmness. "In order to combat this, we successfully retrieved Deidara, we will be helping Hidan return to normal and we will be inducting _you _into the Akatsuki for reasons that still remain unclear to most of us."

Ino stayed very silent as she tried to compute this information in her head. There was no viable reason at all for her to join Akatsuki, she was _too_ weak.

Deidara thought otherwise, outwardly her personality shone confidence and pluckiness and courage, when in reality she he could see she had trouble grasping a hold of situations and have no faith in herself. She was perfect for Akatsuki and their quest for the ninetails. She was defenceless, pliable and mouldable, with the right propaganda she would be extremely useful and with the right training she would be strong. Trust was a very powerful thing, and used well could result in the course of a battle turning in the opposite direction. Whatever Leader-Sama's ideals, he had thought it through very carefully.

Everything had come together very nicely, albeit the coincidence surrounding it. He just very much hoped they wouldn't partner him with Hidan as he'd wind up blowing him up himself, and he really didn't feel like babysitting a Kunoichi either. He wouldn't admit it, but he was quite looking forward to getting back to working with Tobi. Deep inside himself, the thought of looking forward to getting back to Tobi made him want to strangle something.

Deidara was quite happy with the Akatsuki hideout, despite the fact that they very rarely spent much time in it, once you arrived back at the hidden entrances far into the cavern, the living area was well furnished and comfortable. There were separate rooms for each member depending on who was there and thankfully more than one shower. Evil he may be, stinky he was not.

The young Blonde girl looked very uncomfortable as he peered at her form. She was shivering and her palms were sweaty, he could tell she was suffering from anxiety. He scoffed to himself, perhaps there wasn't any hope for her.

He wanted to have no interest in why Leader-Sama had decided to resurrect Hidan, induct Ino or trace his own whereabouts; but the Kunoichi did interest him. He had been the one to find her and take her hostage, he felt that made her his property and he wanted to be the one to decide her fate, and that he would fight for if necessary.

The room Katsumi was leading them to was Akatsuki's medical room, it was rarely used for anything major, most members of Akatsuki either died or completed their missions flawlessly. He grimaced, apart from when he lost his arms. Still with Kakuzu's life threads they were as good as new, even if Kakuzu was now dead. It was the cleanest room in the entire hideout and despite herself Ino looked around interestedly as she entered. There were instruments she had never been allowed to use before, herbs and medicines in different vials and on one wall, there were several jars filled with things that were disgusting to look at and probably very illegal. She turned her head back to the centre of the room where a small operating table was.

"Deidara tip Hidan onto it." Katsumi instructed.

Ino shivered and put her hand up to her mouth again, the smell wouldn't be quite so concentrated but still it would stink never the less. Deidara scoffed as he walked past her. "Pathetic." He muttered.

Katsumi raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, keeping her gaze on the table. "If you concentrate your chakra correctly in your nose you can dumb your senses to smell nothing. I would try that if you cannot take the smell." The comment was neither snide nor bullying. It surprised Ino that Katsumi seemed capable of acting polite, when most other members of Akatsuki seemed to know only hatred.

She stared silently at the older woman in slight awe. She wasn't really sure how to base an opinion on her as she seemed very complex. The woman simply shrugged as she noticed Ino did not move to implicate the advise she had given her. "Try it if you have good control of your chakra." She coaxed, before adding questioningly "I would have thought a medic ninja would know of this. Your teacher must be incredibly poor or have little faith in you."

Ino felt a tiny bit of rage and a tiny bit of disappointment in her. Tsunade had never been a poor teacher; although she still knew in her heart that she favoured Sakura over her. She shamed herself to admit it, but maybe Tsunade didn't have as much hope and expectation in her as she thought. Ino closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra as instructed. The technique revealed was an incredibly simple one, that required; she found out; minimal concentration levels. Sure enough as Hidan's bits were tipped onto the table she could no longer smell anything.

Unfortunately as his head fell Shikamaru's headband fell out of his mouth. He seemed to have some very choice words to say about the matter. "Katsumi you bitch!" He cried. "You sent this idiot to get me!"

"Would you have preferred to have stayed in the hole?" She answered, ignoring him and setting about to work on putting his parts in the right place. "Ino come and help." She stated lifting a part of his leg. "Deidara, I will call you if we need you."

Deidara sesning her words as a dismissal; gave the pair one last look and swiftly departed from the room, leaving them alone with the foul mouthed Jashinist.

Ino was somewhat sickened by the bits of body she had to put together, but was secretly pleased when Katsumi moved Deidara's head rather roughly to the top of the table. He yelled in pain and continued to cuss at them both until, not amused; Katsumi stuffed the headband back into his wailing mouth.

He choked and muttered something incomprehensible and the girl just laughed, "You will not kill either of us when we have repaired you or Leader-Sama will destroy you and plug you back in that hole quicker than your Jashin can smite." She snapped.

Hidan shut up.

"Why are we doing this?" Ino eventually had the courage to ask as she matched up his left hand. "How can I help?"

"I cannot do this alone." Katsumi responded, "It requires too much Chakra, and the operation is too delicate that Kisame is no help. His chakra store is meaningless since he has no medical knowledge."

"I see." Ino answered, there was really little else she could say on the matter.

The curly white haired woman looked up. "You are uncomfortable I can see, but as I promised we will not harm you."

"You overpowered my technique."

"Your technique is weak and untrained." Katsumi answered, "Having medical abilities is a gift; mixed with your clans special technique it could be very powerful. Your teacher obviously feels that it would also be too dangerous to combine the two skills. Pitiful."

"Why pitiful?" Ino asked, as her body seemed to move entirely on its own to put Hidan's body in place.

"Because it would be so dangerous and threatening, obviously she feels that you cannot be trusted."

Ino bit her lip. She didn't like to think of it as such, Tsunade was a good teacher and knew how much she wanted to protect her friends, if it was such a powerful combination, why couldn't she learn how to utilise it? She couldn't understand why Tsunade hadn't told her. She had preferred to teach Ino the same type of techniques she taught Sakura, super strength and healing. Ino couldn't say that she'd had trouble learning, but she knew it didn't feel right somehow. She had felt some guilt at abandoning her own clans special limit, but wanted to become strong, so cast the silly thoughts aside. Her father hadn't been dissapointed, he had told her he was pleased she was taking the initiative, but now it seemed she could do both.

"How do I-?" She began.

"With special training. But only after you've proven yourself." Katsumi stood back. "We're organised, now this is where I need your help."

Ino held her breath, she was being promised something for what seemed like nothing. But helping Hidan? He killed Asuma, it probably meant nothing to anyone but her. "He killed my mentor." Ino blurted out awkwardly.

Katsumi turned to her. "Due to a mission I assume. If revenge is what you seek you cannot act it upon Hidan without my help. It is your decision after all. Rather help me now and kill him later if that is what you wish. My mission is to heal him and I cannot do that without you, if I fail my mission then I must find other means to heal him, who knows what that might entail?"

It was a threat. A subtle threat, but a threat all the same. She could go after Sakura or Tsunade, and torture them to do it. Ino gulped, she nodded, getting stronger would empower her in more ways than one. The pros outweighed the cons, she gave a shuddered outtake of breath and nodded. "How?"

Katsumi lifted her hands to her Akatsuki cloak and removed it, revealing a well toned body from fighting. She went to hang up the cloak and pulled down two medic aprons from a hook. Handing one to Ino she held up her hand to Ino, and from it pushed a bone out from her skin.

Ino recoiled.

"I informed you I am of the Kaguya clan. The last one apparently, since Kimimaro died." She looked slightly downcast but continued none the less. "I'm going to force my own bone marrow into Hidan's, first to reconnect his body and second to speed up and enhance the restoration process of his cells. As you must know the Bone Marrow in larger bones produces the new blood cells for the body from the red marrow."

Ino nodded, She knew this. "There's red and yellow marrow inside of the bone marrow..." She said. Katsumi nodded seemingly impressed with her knowledge as Ino continued. "When you're born it is all red, a portion turns yellow as you become older and turn into an adult."

Katsumi smiled, "Very good. What I need your help with is to produce double the amount of platelets needed for this. Kakuzu would have made this job a lot easier, however I hear your Konoha did away with him as well." Ino said nothing, unsure of whether or not it was sarcasm or anger. "Normally I would have to endure and act out the entire haemostasis process. However once Hidan's body is connected through his bone tissue, his immortality should do the rest. Regrowing bones in my own body is a simple process, transferring them to someone else is difficult."

It was a very intricate process, though it made entire sense to Ino, however there was one question that lingered on her lips she had to ask. "If the Kaguya clan had such a complex and brilliant technique in their hands... why on earth didn't they use it to save themselves?"

"Because they were blood thirsty idiots." Katsumi answered a little angrily and didn't elaborate on the comment. "I need you to concentrate on my cells and flush your chakra into it to give me the energy needed to create double the amount of cells. Let us begin."

Gulping Ino held out her hands and closed her blue eyes. It was the most elaborate thing she'd ever been trusted to do. Nothing she had learnt or read about was so dangerously intricate. But it was invigorating, someone had placed such trust and faith in her to do something so tough, and she was determined not to fail at it. Even if it was for her own pride, she needed the confidence.

* * *

"She appears like a rabbit, unsure of herself and wary." Kisame commented dryly as Deidara appeared back in the main room.

"She is unconfident, un." Deidara stated. "It is good for Akatsuki, yeah, she'll believe whatever we tell her, un."

Kisame chuckled, "You have grown attached to her."

"She is my prey, un." Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"It's good to have you back." Kisame stated. "It was too serious and boring without you." Deidara scoffed arrogantly and rolled his eyes, although Kisame could only see the one not hidden. "There have been... some changes, some you will like others you will not." Kisame warned him.

"Such as?" Deidara asked curiously, losing his mock anger and studying Kisame carefully.

"Itachi-San is dead." Kisame commented.

"WHAT!" Deidara blew up. "DEAD, UN? HE WAS MY PREY, YEAH, MINE! WHO KILLED HIM, UN?"

"Sasuke." Kisame replied.

Deidara's rage boiled over the edge, and he screamed demonically in anger. He had never been so furious before. His rival dead, killed by the one who had almost killed him. It was unbelievable. His hands formed angry fists that shook uncontrollably with his hate. "I'll kill him, un." He spat quietly and venomously.

"You can't." Kisame advised calmly. "He is part of Akatsuki now, Sasuke and his three stooges... They are all useless, Orochimaru rejected cast offs." He remarked. "If that little water punk thinks he can get his hands on Samehada he is sourly mistaken."

Deidara growled, "I need to leave."

"Why?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Because if I don't go elsewhere to blow something up, I'll end up destroying this place." Deidara warned, stomping past the fish like man disgustedly.

"Don't go far." Kisame warned him.

Deidara ignored him and left. Kisame chuckled to himself, youngsters had no idea how to curb their anger really. Still maybe he should have been more careful about stirring up trouble. Then again, he thought as a loud explosion erupted from outside, Perhaps not.

* * *

Hours it took.

Ino began getting weary after two but Katsumi coaxed her onwards. Eventually the process was complete, and tiredly Katsumi placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. Exhausted, she collapsed to her knees. "You did a very good job." Katsumi said lifting her up under an arm. "I shall have Deidara take you to a room for rest."

Ino nodded numbly, Hidan didn't particularly look that much better, but his bones were connected and her could move slightly, although Katsumi forbade him from doing so without her permission. Katsumi stared at him and carefully took the headband from his mouth. she ripped the silver from the frabric. Discarding the soft material, she sat Ino down and took a Kunai out from her belt. "I'll give this to you." She said slashing the Kunai across the headband and placing the cool metal in Ino's hand. "You're a Missing-Nin now, I hope you get used to it very quickly."

ino clasped the metal tightly as her eyes cloased, and tiredly, she passed out.

* * *

_Again sorry its so short, and sorry again my Beta is very busy with Uni work and doesn't get much time for proof reading with her dissetation. I could get another but she's actually my real life best friend and I don't like too._

_Please review, I won't promise an update soon as I'm so busy but deffinitely before christmas._

_Wiggle xxx  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hellu everybody! Happy New Year to you all! Hope you all had a good christmas and all of that! Sorry for taking so long to upload I had a tiniest bit of writers block that I gained over the past few months (its been really depressing with all the crap weather) However the sun came out today after a while. It's England, it would be much nicer with a roof over it. Anyways I've written this over the past few weeks and hopefully you will all enjoy it. This chapter moves Ino onwards slowly into the world of Deidara and Akatsuki and will begin the transition of her time with Deidara._

_Again sorry it's taken so long to upload but I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't know when the next one will be up so I won't promise anything. (However work on a weekend is getting pretty boring again, the scribbles book my have to come out on Saturday)_

_But onto chapter 13. I warn you, that it might come across as kind of boring and not going anywhere in this chapter but I wanted to reveal a few more feelings and so on from some characters before I move on to the love part. Enjoy!_

* * *

When Ino awoke, she was somewhat shocked to feel exceptionally refreshed and awake. As far as she could tell; her chakra levels were restored and her health seemed fine as she scanned her body for any internal or external injuries or strains. She expected to feel weak and drained but actually realised the only part of her health disturbing her was that her stomach was rumbling and that she was hungry.

She took a look around the candlelit room and was pleasantly surprised to notice that the bed she was in was comfortable and warm and that although the room was furnished with just the bare minimum; it was tidy and clean and for some strange reason smelt fresh; despite the fact that she knew they were deep inside a rock cavity .

A rap at the door shifted her attention, the noise paused for a few moments and began again. Realising the person knocking was awaiting her permission to come in; Ino answered hoping for the lesser of evils while pulling the sheets up to cover herself and ignoring the fact that she must; at some point; been undressed. "Y-Yes!" She noted to herself that she was sounding far too polite as the door opened and to her dread it was neither Deidara or Katsumi who walked through the door but Kisame.

As usual the dismay on her face must have shown as he chuckled apparently quite amused. "I seem to have that effect on most people. I have been instructed to remain civil and polite; and in disregard to the fact that you were once an enemy, you seem harmless enough and in any other circumstance I'm sure you would act well-mannered towards me." He stopped as if expecting her to say something and when no reply came continued. "Although I resent being made a butler, Katsumi is kind and courteous and asked me to bring these to you."

He held up an odd looking bundle wrapped in brown packaging paper and tied with string, upon which sat a large brown box, both of which Ino had taken no notice of before as she had been too focused on his intimidating presence. He left the two parcels on top of the small dresser and returned to the door before adding, "In the room to your left is a tub of hot water and soap, please use it to wash yourself. I'll be waiting outside please don't take too long." He clicked the door shut leaving her alone once more and immediately she scrambled out of bed to untie the string and rip open the paper.

Her mouth formed a small O shape as she handled the fabric of what appeared to be new clothes, besides the parcels Shikamaru's Konoha headband with a newly formed scratch through it. Reminiscing at sad thoughts she thumbed the cold metal briefly and then looked over at the new garments. Also included on the top was a new cotton bandana. She put these two aside and remembering Kisame's words walked to the room to the left and made a longing moan at the sight of the steamy hot bubbly water in front of her.

Peeling away her under garments she plunged in and began to scrub away at the cuts and bruises, even taking a moment to sink in to rub at her scalp and long silky hair.

In a time that went much to fast she stepped out onto the cold floor reaching for a towel and drying herself. Wrapping her long hair in the same towel after she was dry; she set to work examining her new clothes properly. They were soft but not much. A standard ninja shirt and skirt, new undergarments, a pair of fish-net leggings and black lycra shorts. All of this accompanied with what Ino soon found to be a long black cloak. At this discovery she gulped and pulled it on. Of course it was covered in red clouds; and her heart thumped as she remembered a few moments of normality did not change the fact that the last few days were indeed very real. She bent down to open the box and thankfully it contained a pair of navy Ninja boots with small heels as opposed to shoes. Almost ready she tugged at the towel and let her damp hair cascade down her back. With only her hair to deal with she closed her eyes and concentrated on the chakra control her mother had taught her and the only secret she ever kept from her pink haired best friend. Generating heat chakra to dry it straight.

Leaving it to hang down her back as her hair ribbon had long gone she picked up the metal headband and bandana, attached the former, and pushed her hair out of her face. Inspecting her appearance she decided it would have to do; as she didn't want to push Kisame's temper and exited the room.

Kisame was still waiting patiently, he had removed his massive sword; Samehada as she remembered; from his back and was leaning against it casually as he waited. As she exited her gestured for her to follow him. She soon discovered that he obviously took his orders very seriously, as he seemed perfectly happy to engage in a conversation with her as they walked' although she could not offer much of an opinion. "Down there to the right is the actual bathroom. It's the one nice room in the hideout, incidentally every hideout's layout is the same... of course you'd need correct authorisation to enter though." He trailed off onto other bits of information and soon they came across a set of double doors; which he pushed and held open whilst he stepped aside to let her through.

Again, what greeted Ino was another bite of strange hospitality from the criminal organisation. A small kitchen and eating area at which Deidara and Katsumi were sat at. Ino made yet another mental note to hide her emotions better as Deidara looked at her face and commented dryly. "We're S-Class missing-Nin criminals not Savages."

Ignoring Deidara's comments Kisame gestured for her to sit and as she did so, Ino observed a pile of smelly looking clothes which she realised were her own. Ignoring her longing for some normality Kisame addressed her again, "You're probably hungry."

She felt it better not to speak for the time being as she didn't quite trust her words yet as he placed a bowl of steamed rice and miso soup in front of her. It was basic, but she dug in hungrily. At home, her mother would have prepared much the same, but with the addition of delicious grilled fish and homemade pickled vegetables for Ino and her father, on weekends she would prepare natto for them. Sadly, she remembered that she would probably never enjoy her mother's cooking again.

Once full, she laid her chopsticks down and out of habit muttered "It was a feast." quietly to herself, although she swore she saw Katsumi flash a brief small smile as she looked up.

"Now Ino is satisfied we must press on." She stated. Ino could tell that while the white haired woman also referred to Leader-Sama as such, in this group she held some sort of authority. "Deidara you are to report to Leader-Sama with Hidan as soon as it is possible. He has a mission for you both."

"With Hidan,un?" Ino could tell Deidara was starting to fume again. "I'm not partnering with that masochistic, foul-mouthed, unintelligent parasite, yeah!"

Kisame interrupted with an amused tone, "I think you'll find you'll do as you're told."

Deidara's head snapped back to the taller man his eyebrows crossed in anger, "Don't take that tone with me!-"

"Enough!" Katsumi snapped. "Hidan will have recovered in a day, then I'm sure he'll want to spend the next three days praying to that ridiculous made up fantasy friend of his, so consider this week a few days off as a welcome back gesture." Deidara huffed back in his seat. "I also expect you to teach Ino the rules of Akatsuki when she's not training with me." Katsumi added.

"Great." Deidara added.

Ino scowled irritated at his sarcasm.

"Ino you shall follow me." Katsumi stood up. "I don't take my promises lightly, you remained with Deidara despite the circumstances and it means I have several things to teach you, we must make haste. Leader-Sama will expect results quickly, he knows you are an intelligent girl."

"Katsumi, I have reports to make, I'll be taking my leave." Kisame cut in. "Will you be alright?"

Katsumi gave him a calm smile. "Yes, I will be fine, thank you for your assistance."

The tall shark-like man nodded and with a last toothy grin at Deidara and Ino, departed from the room.

"Deidara clean up." Katsumi instructed. "Ino follow me."

Ino stood up and giving Deidara a look that tried to say she was sorry left the room.

The room Katsumi lead her too was large and barren, the only slightly creepy sentiment she felt came from the three empty jail cells to the far end of the room. She had a feeling they were used for human guinea pigs. Shuddering to herself she stopped in the centre as Katsumi walked a few spaces away from her and turned around.

"As I said earlier you're an intelligent girl. I am being sincere and I don't mean to patronise you... the point is... I do not understand why you try to better yourself as a physical fighter, you are completely incompatible with that style. Your intelligence needs to be your forte, as part of the Yamanaka clan you hold more special abilities in your head than any other clan. The problem is that you've had no one to train with."

"My father was always too busy, and my mother runs the flower shop." Ino explained.

"Did you ever think that if you were a boy, your father might be slightly more interested?" Katsumi asked, frowning and looking slightly confused.

Ino thought of the hours Shikamaru and Choji had spent with their fathers training. She knew from when her father complained because he had lost his drinking partners... her father was part of the inquisitorial squad but he never really delved into what he did. Sometimes she ran errands for him when she wasn't busy on missions, training or studying. "I-I can't say any more than that he loves me all the same."

"First I'll teach you the basics." Katsumi obviously found it meaningless to indulge in any more conversation about her family. Ino remembered suddenly why she was there. "The point is, there's only so much I can teach, after that it is up to you."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked curiously.

"I am part of the Kaguya clan, in order to utilise your family's own techniques you need to discover your own power. I can help, but I can't show you. What you need is the Yamanaka ancient scroll."

"I've never heard of it."

"It is protected by the head of the Yamanaka clan." Katsumi took no time in explaining.

"My father-"

"If he is the head of your clan then yes, it would be he who knows of its location."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Ino demanded, feeling dismayed.

"Perhaps he didn't deem you old enough or mature enough."

"Or strong enough." She retorted irritably.

"For now this is incidental until we build your confidence. I will create a number of targets for you. I expect you to hit each and every one with whatever weapons or attacks you deem necessary. There are supplies in the cells, go and prepare yourself."

Ino shuffled off, Tsunade had been a harsh teacher, that expected the best from her pupils. Regardless of who was teaching her now, Ino would give no less than her best effort to get stronger and if this was the path she would have to take then so be it. At least for now, it was too late to change the path she had walked now, when the time came to meet another fork in the road, she would decide then which new road to take.

* * *

Sakura gave a sigh whilst she arranged the beautiful lilies and carnations she had picked up on the way to visit Shikamaru. Everything reminded her of Ino and every so often her mind drifted off to the fateful day where she had betrayed her. Sakura looked down at her hands and could almost see the ribbon in it she used to keep in her hair. Ino had been so kind and thoughtful, especially when the other girls had treated her so spitefully. She had introduced her to her own friends and suffered in silence when Sakura had announced she liked Sasuke.

All of that seemed silly now. Silly little childhood scraps had grown quicker than yeast in a hot oven and completely blown out of proportion. She remembered the day she gave Ino the ribbon back and the vow that they had made, the day she had joined Sasuke's team with Naruto. Hell, even back then she'd found Naruto annoying, besides Ino he was now her best friend. She remembered the day in the field picking flowers, Ino had been so confident and joyful, she wasn't like that so much anymore.

Whilst Naruto had been away it was as if their roles had completely changed, with Sakura edging Ino on to do better, perhaps Ino couldn't get used to it, maybe it was too much for her to concentrate on. Either way Sakura had played to her strengths, her excellent chakra control was well suited to Tsunade's melee fighting style. Having said that, Sakura new in her heart that if trained properly; Ino could surpass her easily medically. Ino's knowledge of plants and flowers were adequately more profound than her own, working with Shizune as well had caused Ino to become even more dangerous. It was a shame that Ino didn't quite realise her potential yet.

Sakura sat down feeling the imaginary heavy weight on her shoulders. She lifted a hair to her forehead protector and pulled it out to look at it and gave a smile. Ino was kind to give the ribbon back and suggest it would match her new ninja outfit, of course she had been right and Sakura was pleased with the result. Ino had forgone her own headband, Sakura couldn't remember the last time she saw the girl wear it, and Shikamaru had been found without his.

It wasn't as if Ino hadn't trained during the two years Naruto had gone. She'd trained with both Tsunade and Shizune and even Asuma had continued to help her, but it was as if she found other things more important. Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought, Akatsuki wouldn't hurt Ino she was far too weak to be of any use to them, it was the information she could leak to them about Naruto. Sakura's hands became a fist without her noticing. Ino was her best friend but if she dared betray them Sakura would be the first to make her pay. She could realise her true potential if only she wasn't being so damn lazy.

"Sakura..."

Her eyes opened to look down at Shikamaru, who was gazing longingly up at her. "Sakura... Ino..."

Sakura jumped up a smile on her face. "You're awake! Thank goodness! Tsunade came and healed all of your muscles and pains but thought it might be a while before you woke up."

"Any news on Ino?" He asked immediately.

"No not yet." Her face fell a little, "But I bought you some flowers, and you should be able to leave the hospital soon. Shikaku came to visit you but you were asleep so..."

"What did he want?" Shikamaru looked depressed again.

"They're repairing the secret ground and getting evidence from it... he says you're welcome to go and see them when you're better and that... he was very proud of your trick to capture Hidan, now he's seen the remains he said that it was a perfect plan."

"I see." Shikamaru nodded "Thank you Sakura."

"It's ok!" She said forcing herself to act brightly. "I'm glad to be here to help."

Shikamaru gave a small smile and went to sit up, Sakura came to help him; and once he was comfortable sat beside him patiently. "Shikamaru now you're better-"

"Sakura." He cut her off quickly. "I know that you are as worried as I am, but I can't tell you much. It looked like she was forced to act like she wanted nothing to do with us. I know she wasn't taken willingly, but I don't know what they want her for. Either way, we must protect Naruto above all else. I will find Ino and I do not wish to add any more to your burdens."

"Burdens?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Shikamaru said, "You worry about Sasuke he was your team member, me and Choji will bear the burden of searching for Ino, we do not want to add anymore worries to you."

Sakura shook her head, her jade eyes glistening with near tears. "I will worry either way, and Sasuke... perhaps Sasuke shares less of a burden then Ino. Ino truly cared for me, whereas Sasuke... I was just a nuisance to him... we were silly to fight over him-"

"No." Shikamaru shook his head this time. "I don't think he did, I believe, that he too cares for you and Naruto in his own way. You were his team for a long time, that always counts for something. I will retrieve Ino for all of us, it's my duty."

"We will share the burden Shikamaru." Sakura stated in a final tone. "You cannot carry it alone, especially when you have someone else to look after."

"Who?" Shikamaru said.

There was a timely knock at the door and Sakura smiled, standing up to go and open it. Shikamaru gasped at the sight of someone very familiar, a hand on her very swollen belly. "Shikamaru."

"Kurenai." He said.

"I'll be back later to administer you one last sedative to get you to sleep." Sakura said smiling. "You have plenty of time, visitors hours have just begun." She gave a small bow to Kurenai and left the room, sliding the door across.

* * *

Ino fell to her knees out of breath. They had been training for hours now and Katsumi was showing no signs at all of tiredness. Ino ran at her again, a kunai in her hand ready to throw. She pulled her arm back and with all her strength flung it at the other woman. Without moving it pinged against an invisible force and flew in the opposite direction. Distraught Ino groaned again, she had tried every possible way of trying to hit her, knowing her Mind Body Transfer didn't work she hadn't even bothered but it was becoming ridiculous now, she knew the older woman was strong but not this strong.

"You are becoming impatient and losing control." Katsumi stated. "The key element in a fight is that you may not know your opponents abilities until you have worked hard to get them to release their true power."

"But I'm too weak-"

"Which is why you train harder!" Katsumi cried at her. "Is this the reason you are weaker than your pink haired friend? I have nothing to teach you until you are more profound in hand to hand combat, this is enough for today I will charge you into someone else's care until you are ready. Pein will not be amused, but hopefully I can pursuade him otherwise."

"But-"

"I will not break my promise I shall indeed help you with your clans forbidden power but for now a couple of life threatening missions will do you good. You can travel with Deidara and Hidan. When I believe you're strong enough I will help you." A small smile was back on her face, "Accompany me, we must check on how Hidan is coming on."

Ino nodded numbly and followed irritated at the results. Deidara and Hidan's mission had better be worthwhile, the determination she felt now to surpass Sakura was even higher. As she walked out of the room, with one last chakra fuelled throw she hurled her last remaining kunai at the wall. Turning around again she smiled satisfied as she heard the wall begin to crumble behind her. It was about high time for a change. If she was going to betray Konoha for the time being, it was at least going to be for a damn good reason. If changing herself for the better wasn't that reason then there just simply wasn't one good enough.

* * *

_And that's chapter 13, I suppose it was kind of boring but I actually had fun writing it. In reference to Ino's comment after eating It was a feast is a direct translation more or less of what the Japanese would say in appreciating after a meal. Similar to the Itadekimasu you hear before a meal. I hope people still hang on after this chapter. I don't know how long I expect this story to last but I don't want to drag it on and it is more of a Deidara Ino story than some rewritten plot for the actual anime._

_As I've said before, just to reiterate I began writing this before the current events of the anime so of course everything has changed and it's now completely AU. For this I am sorry._

_Thank you to all reviewers of the last chapter by the way. Please review again and if you have any questions please feel free to ask!_

_Wiggle xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hellu everyone. _

_I apologise for the ridiculously long months it has taken me to update this story. I have benmoving out to a new town and looking for new jobs and all sorts so I have been busy if that counts. This chapter is also a lot longer than usual, if that counts too. So I hope everyone enjoys it. I also how you arent all confused by one thing at the end but we'll get to that._

_I'd like to thank my kind reviwers for Chapter 13: Gerren, DeiDeiArtistic, SunFlowerIce, and as usual Yuti-Chan. I'm sure there are more reviewers out there, so PLEASE, after reading, click the little review button and leave a comment any comment, constructive crit, praise what not I'd LOVE to hear from you! Thanks also to anyone who added this to their alerts, if you like it please let me know! Id appreciate it, add it to your alerts, drop me a message, review whichever you'd like!  
_

_I do not own Naruto, this is purely fan fiction, the concept is not canon and all views expressed are entirely my own unrelated to the manga and Anime x3_

* * *

_Crying; in the still of the night,_  
_A yearning for shelter,_  
_Silence kissing your wounds; soothing your pain,_  
_Darkness; and what do they know,_  
_'Bout losing direction, clutch at a straw_  
_Cherish the hope to make it finally home_

_The Asylum – Edguy_

* * *

_If she was going to betray Konoha for the time being, it was at least going to be for a damn good reason. If changing herself for the better wasn't that reason then there just simply wasn't one good enough._

* * *

Ino left with Hidan and Deidara the following week.

She spent seven days tending to the Jashinist's repairing wounds with gentle care and attention she knew he didn't deserve. She had taken to stuffing something in his mouth; not to shut him up, but to lessen the affect of his constant potty mouth. She admitted she was somewhat square about swearing. She was used to the occasional reference to poo when something went wrong, or when Shikamaru liked to refer to an enemy as someone who was born out of wedlock, but Hidan took the biscuit when it came to colourful use of language. Ino was unsure that some of the words even existed and that occasionally he made up words when he just couldn't think of anything bad enough. Eventually sick of it on the afternoon of the second day, she'd grabbed a damp (and albeit slightly bloody) cloth, held his nose and waited for him to gasp for air. When he did she'd stuffed it full and carried on her business humming a tune she'd heard somewhere before.

She had learned a fair bit, and although unused to the type of medical freedom she was getting; had quickly determined that Katsumi seemed to trust her to improve his health and with this knowledge had secretly experimented on a few new ointments, knowing the opportunity to use a human guinea pig wouldn't come soon enough again. Although with Akatsuki; you could never be too sure. Hidan was also too dumb to think anything suspicious of it, not that it affected the immortal anyway, and it made Ino feel slightly better extracting some, even if it was small, revenge. In Konoha the closest Ino got to experimenting was with dead Hogs and that really didn't achieve the healing results she was after, the fact it was a corpse was the issuing factor she supposed.

Katsumi on the fifth day came to inspect her work and appeared (though Ino couldn't be too sure) to be impressed; deciding readily that Hidan was well physically enough to leave. She even commented on Ino's insight to quieten her patient (Katsumi had already sealed him, so he couldn't move). But what she seemed most in awe was, was that Ino had taken the time and effort to research into creams, ointments and medicines while she was tending to Hidan, even if she didn't say much about it. "You had the consideration to improve your skills whilst following my orders? Good."

Ino didn't reply to that. She just gave a curt humble nod and went to leave the room. She wasn't prepared for what came next.

"You leave on an S Rank mission with Deidara and Hidan tomorrow." The white haired female stated coolly. "I should hope when you return your melee skills will have improved substantially as well."

Ino paused and sucked hard on her cheeks to refrain from saying anything stupid. Instead after a brief moments cooling-off period she nodded. "My ambition to succeed is higher than your desire for me too." She offered, knowing the resolve in her heart was true.

Katsumi nodded, "Prepare yourself."

Ino had left the room quickly and swiftly to return to her quarters. She hadn't much to prepare and before she knew it, she was walking with the two men through a deep countryside full of hills and valleys.

She was certainly glad of the endurance training Tsunade had put her through; years ago she would have moaned and complained of all the effort and energy it took to climb such steep hills, but now there was a spring in her step that only hope could have placed, and she bounded up the rocky trails without so much as a stumble or gasp for breath. She scouted slightly ahead of the two men; who predictably; were arguing between themselves about something completely irrelevant and Ino was glad for the space.

Ino had learned quite simply, that Hidan _was a vindictive antagonising little shit_. She had known he had a temper and was made of pure venomous evil. But when you were fighting someone and trying to kill them, it didn't leave you much time to get to know them for a variety of reasons. The first was that any information on them could prove sympathetic. Children, a love for abandoned cats, a hatred of war; anything that could falter you from capturing or killing them. Another reason was that there wasn't time to sit down and have a drink with an enemy.

But now Ino had proved that theory wrong, not only was Hidan more annoying than he was before she got to know him, she also wanted to kill him slightly more if that was possible. Having said that, he'd been pretty good about not bringing up her Sensei yet, whether this was because he'd forgotten or because he was too busy having fun winding up Deidara; Ino wasn't entirely certain. But it meant he was leaving her alone, and that was good, she hardly expected him to be grateful to her for saving his pathetic excuse for a life.

She turned behind her, to see they were making their way up the path slowly behind her, Ino was inwardly surprised a fight hadn't broken out yet. Hidan's scythe was situated behind his back as usual and Deidara's bag of clay was zipped up tight. They hadn't been allowed to take the clay birds in fear of being found by Konoha or worse. Ino hadn't been informed of the mission, just that she was to accompany them and; as Katsumi had added in a hushed tone for only Ino to hear; to stop them from killing each other. Frankly Ino was really not convinced she could do that, she wasn't prepared to insert her mind into one of them even if she could in the middle of a fight to break it off, she'd wind up dead.

At least she thought she would, she wasn't sure which part of Hidan was immortal, his head or body; and who knew? It might work. The blonde kunoichi was in no rush to find out however.

Unlike Deidara or Hidan, she wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Considering the hot weather this was a good thing, she assumed the one she had worn in her first day had been on loan and that when she proved herself worthy she might get one. Again; she was in no rush to do this either. What she did have was a hat though, this wasn't an Akatsuki one, just a plain hat for the rice fields that Katsumi had given her to protect her from the sun.

Given the weather Ino assumed they were travelling into Fire country, for all that she wasn't going to ask; as she had the suspicion she wouldn't get an answer if she did.

They made the top of the hill and Ino paused to take in the scenery, it was truly stunning, rolling hills and vast valleys went on for miles into the far off horizon. For all its beauty, Ino did wonder how long it would take to reach their destination.

As it was; Deidara answered this thought without meaning too. "The village we stop at for today is at the bottom of that second hill, un" He paused, "If we continue at this speed we should make it at dusk. Tomorrow you must purchase new clothes on Katsumi's orders." He addressed to Ino.

The girl was surprised to hear this, "Oh? I hadn't though Akatsuki was of the charity giving type."

"It's not, un." Deidara answered lazily, "But they are simple clothes and not sufficient enough to sustain you if they get bloody, ripped or otherwise. Kakuzu handled all the money before, but now it has fallen unto Konan, yeah."

Ino hadn't heard of this member before, and mentally stored it in case it was to become useful. "Konan?" She asked.

Hidan scowled and interrupted, "Don't you tell her too much shit." He snapped, "She's more fucking useless than Tobi, she doesn't deserve to know jack shit yet."

Ino scowled irritably. Whatever Hidan's language, the actual meaning and worked because Deidara refrained from elaborating and Ino secretly wished they were alone; a slight blush spreading her soft cheeks. She turned away huffily and started stomping down the hill regardless of not really knowing the route.

Deidara's step was with her though as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Hidan was goading him into something else and Ino growled, "You'd be better off ignoring the fact he even exists. If you don't argue with him he might shut up. I have no restraining seal for him so we can stuff him full of sock."

Surprisingly, Deidara gave her an amused grin, something of a rarity; usually he was only happy blowing stuff up. "You are strange, un." He spoke, ignoring Hidan's irritated cries at being ignored behind them.

Ino blinked her blue eyes and turned to him as they walked. "How?" She asked.

"I wonder, why they have such an interest in you, yeah?"

"Well, I can't answer that. You don't need a medic, I'm certain they don't want me for spying, I'm not a fighter." Ino answered plainly. "I have come to the reason that I'm alive and as long as it stays that way while I have things to accomplish I don't care... much." She added in a defeated sort of way.

"You have changed in a week, un."

Ino shrugged. "I've been trapped in a hole with psychopaths, something had too."

"No no, un." Deidara replied. "You're more... mature, yeah?" He frowned, "Not because you plan to betray us, un."

"Do I look stupid?" Ino snapped.

"No." Deidara replied not realising she was growing irritated.

His words were true though, maybe it was the accomplishment of something small like the ointments, or the fact she had successfully healed Hidan on her own (after the first bit where she had to help Katsumi). But she noticed through the week, that achieving those things had sparked what she could only really describe as a tiny flame. The flame yearned to glow brighter and Ino had pushed herself. There would be no praise in Akatsuki, but if she knew she was doing something right in her heart it had always spurned her onwards; even if the outcome had sometimes been less than perfect.

"I can gain things I can't anywhere else." Ino added after a while, "The same as the rest of you; you can practice your art here... Hidan can worship his stupid imaginary friend-"

"Watch your fucking mouth about the Dark Lord!" Hidan added over-hearing.

Ino continued as if he wasn't there. "Katsumi can practice her medicines, and I bet half of that is illegal. Kakuzu had money... you all have reasons and don't have to justify them." She sighed, "I'm not entirely happy about it; I'm going to try not to be selfish about it."

"Good luck, un." Deidara replied. "Hurry up Hidan, yeah? We wanna make it by dusk, un."

"I need to fucking pray!" He cried.

"When we reach Hidden Village of the Flower, un." Deidara snapped, "Move your ass or I'll blow you apart again, un. That seems to be an efficient way of dealing with you, yeah."

Hidan retorted with more of his colourful use of language using two of his favourite choice words. Ino shook her head in disgust and kept walking.

* * *

Thankfully, they did actually make it by dusk, but by that time it was far too late to buy new clothes. "Where do we stay?" Ino asked anxiously as they walked through the placid little town. People were still milling about, closing down stores for the day and pulling their stalls away from the main street. It was a small town, much smaller than Konoha, but it had a pleasant air to it. Ino noticed a lot of people giving nods or tiny bows as they passed.

"This town is one of the few who swear their allegiance to the Hidden village of Rain despite the distance, un." He informed her. "Also, the leader is paid off, un." He added with a sadistic grin.

Ino gave him an uneasy smile; they walked along the dusty gravelled streets until they finally made it to a modest sized hotel and baths. Here a true smile formed on her face, women baths, a warm bed and clean sheets. This she would definitely get used too. They walked inside to an inviting small reception area and Deidara rang the bell on the counter. A young girl appeared from behind a curtain shielding the back room from view. "Welcome to the White Lily hotel!" She said brightly, "How can I be of assistance?"

"We have a room un." Deidara answered a cold look in the one blue eye that was visible.

The girl looked at them and nodded slipping a hand under the counter and producing two keys attached to plastic door numbers. "The usual two rooms on the top floor." The girl answered continuing to smile; she swept her black hair back loosely and lifted the counter top so she could step out. "I'll show you the way."

Ino followed obediently. The walls were painted a walnut cream colour, and there were windows open at every interval to let bright light and cool air in, each with a special net to keep insects out. They climbed two floors and eventually on the third floor there were only two doors ahead of them, rooms one and two. The girl handed the keys to Deidara, bowed politely and excused herself descending the stairs. Deidara held a key out to Ino and she took it grateful she didn't have to share a room with them. Although she was secretly wondering whether it was a good idea for them to share a room, it may have been better for Hidan to room alone; where the only person he could irritate was himself. She hoped Deidara didn't kill him by morning.

"I don't think you're stupid, un." He repeated. "So don't think you can outrun us, yeah?"

Ino couldn't be bothered to argue, so just nodded and unlocked her room.

It was small and cosy, a bathroom was on the left as she stepped in. The windows were open letting in a nice cool breeze and the lilies on the bed side table were gently swaying. There was a bed and a chair with a little desk. Large white fluffy towels were on the chair, and upon the desk was a small leaflet on the hotel.

She lifted the towels and sunk onto the chair heavily, picking the leaflet up which gave her brief directions to the baths. She plopped her bag on the bed and lifted the towels into her arms. Tucking the key into her pocket she exited the room quietly again and heard more arguing from the other room. Giving a small sigh she descended the stairs and made her way to the baths.

* * *

The water was hot and soothing. Ino felt every pore open and with the steam could feel the dirt and grime ebb off of her sweaty body. Her towels were at the side, her long hair hanging loosely down her back, half wet; half dry. Slowly she ducked under the water; running her hands through her hair with soft soap, the water felt so good on her skin and as she splashed up she settled back against the side of the baths; closing her eyes peacefully.

Ino had no idea how long she lay there, but eventually she opened her eyes, noticing her skin had a soft peachy feel and that her feet were quite wrinkly. She lifted a hand for her two towels and quickly stood up to wrap one around herself. The other towel she wrapped around her long hair piling it in a coil atop of her head. Her clothes were missing, but a card had been left signifying of the hotel cleaning service. Ino didn't mind she was not about to slip into dirty, sweaty clothes.

As she walked back to her room, clutching the towel tight at her chest. She passed two other women and a man making their own way to the baths in their towels. They smiled at her as she passed. Ino smiled back, they were so free, unlike her.

As she walked up the first staircase and rounded the corner at the top, two men were unlocking their own room. They turned to her, giving a leering smile that made Ino feel uncomfortable, she was certain she recognised the men from somewhere, and that made her deduce in her mind that they may be from Konoha, as it was the only place she had ever been where she might take notice of someone twice.

Since neither of them were wearing headbands there was no way she could tell. Thankfully her hair was still wrapped in the towel and out of her face. She sincerely hoped they wouldn't recognise her. There was no real reason why they should if they were normal citizens. Konoha was a big place; you couldn't possibly know everybody... but if they knew her father. She made it back to her room and slipped inside.

Taking the robe from the bathroom and keeping her hair up in the towel, she opened her bag and pulled on some underwear and loose bottoms and a top to sleep in. Then taking a deep breath she stepped out of the room and knocked on the door besides her own.

"Yes?" Came the answer.

She opened the door slightly and seeing only Deidara sat on the bed playing with a small amount of clay she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She had an obligation to tell him of her worries even if he dismissed them as nothing.

"Where's Hidan?" She asked looking around.

"Gone to do one of his rituals, un. Don't look for him, yeah?"

Ino shuddered. "Right." Remembering why she'd ventured into his room in the first place she added cautiously. "There are some men in one of the rooms below. I think I recognise them from somewhere."

Deidara looked up, his blue eye fixated on her. He thought about it silently, she didn't elaborate, just waited for his opinion. It was plausible that there were Konoha ninjas that were on other missions that could recognise who she was. Having said that, it had been a week, he was certain Konoha would have moved by now, but would they have been able to track them so quickly? This he doubted. It seemed to him to be sheer coincidence. "Are you sure you identify with them?" He asked to make sure.

"Well I can't honestly think where I might have seen them otherwise."

"We should dispose of them, un."

"No!" She acted out without thinking. Deidara eyes her suspiciously. Ino looked down solemnly. "I'm not used to that yet, I haven't... I haven't cut the ties that bind yet. Please... they may not know who we are, and if that is the case then we would be killing them and provoking them for no reason. I think we should wait for them to make the first move."

Whether she was trying to protect them or not, Deidara knew her battle strategy was correct. She knew she was right too because there was a glint of argumentative determination in her eyes. He nodded in agreement. "We need to avoid pointless confrontation, un. We need to stay undetected, yeah."

"Great." Ino commented dryly. "So whose idea was it to let Hidan loose alone?" Deidara's eyes widened in realisation. Ino groaned in exasperation. "We have to go get him before he causes chaos..."

"He'll be at a bar, un." Deidara advised. "Go get dressed, un."

"They took my clothes for cleaning." She explained.

Deidara left, seemingly ignoring her, leaving the door to swing aimlessly in his wake. Ino stood for a few moments thinking the situation through before stepping out through the door. Deidara reappeared again with a pile of clothes.

"Here, un. Be quick."

Ino nodded accepted the pile and rushed into her room to change into the clean clothes.

She pulled her wet hair into a tight ponytail and elaborately wrapped it quickly into a bun, taking some chopsticks out of her bag to secure it. At least it was less noticeable that it was wet now, and was well out of her face.

She and Deidara left the hotel quickly and he lead her towards the back outskirts of the town. Ino kept a cautious eye over her shoulder out of habit, but nothing was really out of the ordinary, she didn't know why she expected someone to be following them. No one had even seen them leave the hotel the streets were so empty now... the evening was waning on; as of yet there were no signs of trouble.

The area they entered on the other hand was nasty. Drunks were hanging out outside doorways, and at the occasional corner stood or sat a young woman. Ino cringed inwardly, eventually Deidara lead her to a dingy looking bar with an ill-tempered looking bouncer stood outside. He stood aside to let them in, leering at Ino as she passed.

The light inside was dingy and cigarette smoke filled the air. Ino waved it out of her face and spotted Hidan sat with a pretty girl, about Ino's own age. Deidara spotted him too and stomped over, the blonde kunoichi trying to keep up. Hidan lifted his head as they approached and sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to get back it's an emergency, un." Deidara stated.

Hidan told Deidara to go and do something with himself. Ino looked at the girl who looked slightly annoyed and slightly scared, she took a moment to scowl at Ino and the blonde shook her head pathetically. "He's going to use you for one of his rituals. If you don't want to die, go home."

The girl's mouth hung open as she turned her head from Hidan to Deidara and back again. She stood up, flipped her hair behind her back and left ignoring Hidan's protests.

Hidan swore again before adding, "What's the fucking emergency?"

"We could be being followed, yeah." Deidara snapped irritably, "And you're drawing attention to yourself, un. We need to keep a low profile, un. If you do your ritual tonight and something happens our cover will be blown, yeah. It will only cause trouble, un."

"As soon as this fucking mission is over, I'm performing my fucking ritual on _you_!" The Jashinist snarled at Deidara. Hidan stood up and stomped off, leaving Ino and Deidara to follow.

"Hey your tab!" The Bar tender called.

"Eat shit, Dickhead!" Hidan retorted over his shoulder.

No one argued as the bouncer bowed them out.

* * *

The next morning Ino rose bright and early from a good night's rest. They had made it back to the hotel with no problems aside from Hidan's constant whining. They had seen no more of the two ninjas she was worried about, and Ino dismissed her earlier thoughts happily. In this instance she was glad she had been wrong.

She got dressed and packed up her small collection of belongings and made her way down to the breakfast room where it was agreed they would meet.

Her eyes lit up with delight when she saw the spread before her.

She seated herself down at the table and a waiter came and offered her a napkin whilst she salivated over the food. It looked glorious. Steamed rice lay to her left and miso soup to the right. There was both salted salmon and dried horse mackerel steaming on a plate in the middle. Next to that lay dried seaweed and fermented soy beans for her to take as much as she wished. Rolled omelettes were piled high next to a steaming pot of green tea.

She poured herself a cup as Deidara and Hidan entered the room and pulled chairs out to sit with her. Hidan ate like a pig, piling food high on his plate and getting it everywhere. Deidara was slightly more refined; Ino ignored both as she savoured every delicious morsel that passed her lips. It was almost as good as her mothers... it seemed even this food couldn't take away the taste of home.

They finished quickly; another day of walking ahead of them, and Ino also knew that she had clothes to get as well. Deidara ushered her and Hidan out of the Hotel soon after, leading them down a windy street. Unlike the day before, this time the town was hustling and bustling with daily life. Stalls were already set up, friendly tenders calling to them and waving about their goods. The tall blonde stopped in front of a small shop on the corner of the street and addressed Hidan. "Keep watch, un."

Hidan growled and looked away irritably as Deidara pushed Ino inside. Incense was burning, leaving a musky vanilla scent in the air. The door had a small bell hanging from it and the chime had attracted the attention of what was obviously the owner, a tiny man with a moustache that made him look like a rat poking over a toothbrush in Ino's opinion. "Deidara" He cried waddling towards them excitably. "I thought you were dead!"

"You thought otherwise, un." Deidara replied. He placed a hand on Ino's back and pushed her forwards. "She needs new clothes. You will be paid the usual way."

A smile erupted under the little mans facial hair and with strength Ino didn't think a small man could have pulled her forward and up onto a pedestal while he took measurements.

"Good height." He mumbled away to himself as he continued, making Ino slightly angry. "How old are you?"

"16." Ino answered, not elaborating.

"Mmmm," He said still continuing with his tape measure, "Good posture, strong muscles from training, smaller bust than expected-" Ino felt herself turn crimson and glared at him furiously. He stopped measuring and pulled back. "Yes now I have some questions for you, What is your favourite colour and what skills do you possess?"

"Oh." Ino's anger waned and she shrugged, taken aback by the question. "I'm a medic ninja, with good chakra control and... mind control... and violet I suppose."

"I see." The old man commented, with that he wondered off behind the scenes, soon returning with some items of clothing and two boxes. "You seem to need something that will keep you inconspicuous, with enough comfort for you to move quickly... much unlike Katsumi or Konan..." he trailed off and started handing her the garments. "Go and get changed behind that curtain." He instructed waving her off.

Ino did as she was told. She pulled the curtain too and started undressing. The clothes were extremely light. She knew this was so she could move quickly without being dragged down. Firstly she pulled on the undergarments. A short sleeved fish-net shirt and fish-net shorts, next; a bandaged vest to wrap around her middle... reminiscent of her younger days, her eyes saddened. The top was deep violet, she pulled it on, it had short cute off the shoulder sleeves and with it came some fish-net arm protectors like she usually wore. She pulled these on before pulling the deep Violet skirt up and securing it at the waists. In the middle of the back and front a longer drape of fabric hung loose. Finally she opened the one of the identical boxes and saw the shoes. A pang of regret again, they were identical to the ones Tsunade wore.

She slipped them on and pulled open the curtain. The mirror on the other side of the room showed her that she looked beautiful, and the clothes were comfy and convenient. Deidara nodded in approval. "These are sufficient, un?"

"Oh yes." Ino replied, securing her small sword and medical pouch at her waist.

"We'll be leaving then, un." Deidara turned and without a word of good-bye left the shop the bell chiming.

Ino gave the man a short bow and hurried after Deidara. On her way out she heard him call, "I shall have the second set sent to the usual place!"

The door closed behind her and Hidan sniffed. "That's what took you so fucking long?"

"Yes." Ino said and left it at that. She wasn't going to argue with him, they had to be on their way. With that last errand sorted they left the town behind them for a second day of walking. Ino knew the heels might not last long, and was glad for her normal kunoichi boots in her bag.

* * *

The day wore on with more bickering and arguing between the men, and Ino was glad when they stopped for a short break roughly fifteen miles what she thought was south of the town. They stopped in a clearing near a spring and she went to refill her small water bottle with water. Their pace had been brisk, but she was enjoying the cool air and breeze with the walk. She loved the outdoors especially when it was sunny.

She didn't think anything untoward was occurring until the explosion sounded behind her. She span around expecting Hidan to be blown to pieces, Deidara finally sick of his attitude, but the smoke was too thick to be anything of Deidara's. Her eyes widened and in the confusion she dashed into the bushes to survey the situation as the smoke cleared.

Hidan burst into peels of maniac laughter. "I told you we were being fucking followed!" He yelled gleefully as the smoke dispersed. There was a wide grin on his face as he unsheathed his triple bladed scythe. "Looks like Jashin gets a fucking sacrifice after all!"

Deidara coughed waving the remnants of the smoke out of his face. He quickly looked around for Ino and was certain when he saw nothing that she was hiding. _Good_, he figured. He unzipped his clay satchels and cast his eye around for the perpetrators.

A ninja was in front of him before he could blink, his reflexes kicked in and he jumped back, the kunai nicking his cheek as he did so. He licked at the blood and paused staring the other ninja down. He spared a glance at Hidan who was throwing his scythe with such brutality; Deidara was certain he'd get hit at some point if he didn't move elsewhere.

"Akatsuki, we are here to arrest you!" The one man called in front of Deidara.

"This is our territory." Deidara answered simply.

"Within Fire country and its Konoha's duty to reprimand you S-Rank criminals."

Ino's eyes widened, her theory had been right. They _were_ from Konoha, she had recognised them. Damn, what was she supposed to do now? The last thing she needed was to get caught, they'd take her back and interrogate her and she was sure Akatsuki would come after her to shut her up. She needed to stay hidden... at least till she was sure she could do something worthwhile.

What would Shikamaru do in this situation? Ino-Shika-Cho formation only really worked well when they were together, how could her mind technique help her this time?

"We've already called for back-up from others stationed near to this area." The man added, "Don't try to run."

"I'm not fucking running!" Hidan yelled in delight. "I need a good fight! Bring it on pussy!" The white haired man ran forward throwing his scythe as he went, one drop; just one drop was all he needed...

The scythe slashed at the air as the second ninjas shadow clone disappeared. Hidan growled angrily, he hated being fooled by such cheap tricks. He span around and narrowly missed the shower of shurikens thrown at him. He knew he could take them without any huge damage but he wasn't prepared to take a hit for no reason.

His scythe flew back to him and he paused analysing his surroundings. Usually he wasn't one to do that, but Kakuzu and Katsumi wasn't around to repair him if anything happened and after his last fight he refused to get incapacitated twice. He concentrated and sent the scythe out towards his opponent again, running at him with the force of a mad man, again the scythe missed as he ducked under it, flying backwards before Hidan gave a hefty tug and it changed direction sailing back towards him. This time he had been too quick. This time the highest blade ripped through the man's sleeve and with a yell he fell back, recovering quickly and glaring back.

Hidan caught his weapon deftly and held it too his face. He took a good sniff and smiled euphorically, before slowly poking out his tongue to lap up the coppery tasting bodily fluid.

The man didn't seem shocked, they never did, and they usually just thought it was him acting disgustingly cannibalistic, but he knew better. He pulled his own knife, bending down quickly, he zipped the blade across the bottom of his leg, and waited for it to dribble down his foot.

"You're insane!" The Konoha ninja yelled.

Hidan only laughed as he began to draw the circle with his foot. "I hope your back up is close because otherwise you're as good as fucking dead!"

Watching Hidan turn skeleton like only bought back haunting memories for Ino. She fell backwards, tears brimming at her eyes and her legs shaking like jelly. She tried to take deep breaths but knew from her medical training that she could ebb into shock. She couldn't close her eyes or the images of Asuma dying penetrated her mind, she couldn't stare at the fight because she couldn't take Hidan's evil.

She placed her face in her hands and wept silently for a few minutes, and eventually when she felt no more tears would come she lifted her head and began to use her chakra to calm herself. It took a while and by then she could hear that reinforcements from Konoha had arrived. She prayed hard there was no one there that she knew personally, she already realised they were probably going to die and she was probably going to have to help.

But to keep Shikamaru and the rest of Konoha safe she had to do it for the greater good. She stumbled up and held a chakra infused hand over her heart, where she began to calmly regulate the beating a bit better. She felt her lungs open to take in deeper gasps of air and eventually she felt better to return to look.

Deidara was surrounded, and kunai's were being held at his throat, his arms pinned behind his back. There was no way he could move without inducing one of them to strike him, his clay bombs were useless, unless he could get clay to the mouths on his palms. Ino was surprised Hidan hadn't told them they were being followed, if he had, Deidara surely could have prepared an ambush. Hidan was an idiot, Ino realised he hadn't told them because he was ready for a good and bloody fight. She swore uncharacteristically, adding maiming him to her list of things to do when this was over.

Hidan as of yet had been unable to issue any form of sadistic punishment to his own body when Deidara was being held captive.

"Where's the girl you were with?" The Konoha leader asked glaring at Deidara.

"What girl, un?" He asked lying.

"You were with a girl, she's been with you since we were following you and I saw her at the hotel last night... headquarters have reason to believe she's being held captive."

"If she was, she would be here now, yeah?" Deidara answered simply. "But she's not, un. She was just a girl we picked up for a good time, un."

Ino cringed but remained silent. Hidan, she noted was furious. Unable to do anything but stand there because Deidara wasn't immortal. Working with Kakuzu had sucked, but this was a lot worse. "Get out of the circle." One of them snapped at him. "We have the information on you Hidan, and your spell only works in the circle, so get out of it or we kill the other one."

"If you fucking kill pretty boy, then what will happen?" Hidan raised an eyebrow and laughed evilly, "It'll be a fucking free for all! I won't have jack shit to lose-"

He was cut short by a sharp kick to the stomach. Careful not to hit anything vital, the ninja he had ingested blood from had kicked him so hard in the gut Hidan flew several feet. The pain for the ninja was brief, as Hidan was only in the circle for a few seconds. Coughing Hidan looked up as the other ninja advanced on him.

He had landed several feet away from Ino and too far away from the circle to do any damage.

This was surely what she had wanted? Both men to be incapacitated; captured, taken back to Konoha and tortured, she would be able to see her family again... Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto. Her girl friends Tenten and Hinata, her Sensei's Shizune and Tsundae... she lifted a hand into her pouch and pulled out the ointment she had created.

Staring at it she frowned. She had never had to make a more horrible decision before. Even leaving Konoha was not as big a betrayal as what she could feel herself about to do. If she returned to Konoha what was waiting? More hopes and aspirations but no good to ever come of it. She wasn't strong enough to go back to Konoha yet.

She stuffed the ointment back into her pouch and stood up forming a special seal with her hands. She truly hoped it worked as she wouldn't have much time. The ninjas turned to her but it was too late for that now. Her mind left her body and travelled straight, at the one target they would least expect.

Being in Hidan's body was more disgusting than she'd anticipated. She didn't feel anything whatsoever, other than the creepy feeling that someone was in the body with her, someone that wasn't Hidan. She really hoped the idiot could figure out what she was thinking. She had no time to ponder however, because the next moment her new attacked launched a barrage of kunai at her. Unable to move Ino closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

The pain was excruciating. She had never been attacked or injured so badly before unable to contain it, she let out a roar. Her left leg, left forearm, stomach, right chest, right foot and shoulder had been struck. She had been expecting it, the moment she made her plan she knew it was going to happen. She cried out again in anguish, throbbing and stinging from the agony of it all.

The assailant looked confused at first, wondering why on earth Hidan was yelling in pain when usually he loved the feel of it. The enemy had no idea what she'd done. Her own body had fallen backwards to the floor seemingly unconscious, glancing at her quickly to make sure she couldn't move... or to make sure _Hidan_ couldn't move; he peered quickly over to the bushes but her body didn't stand back up.

He bent back down to her and forcefully grabbed the kunai in her shoulder and twisted. This time Ino was slightly more ready and she gritted her teeth, sounds still emitted from it. Horse throaty muffled yells.

"I thought you were supposed to enjoy this, you freak!" He stated. He turned back to the bushed again and shook his head. "Well at least we know where she is, but she's fainted at the sight of all this so she won't be bothering-"

Ino watched her body stand up, seemingly of its own accord and start laughing ridiculously. Through the suffering she closed her eyes tight. He made her look ridiculous.

It was at this point Deidara started paying attention. He had seen Ino stand up and faint, but hadn't actually realised she'd done anything... other than faint. Sure he had been slightly surprised when Hidan had yelled out in pain, but now he understood. He couldn't believe it, the plan was ingenious.

Hidan eventually got the point, he started running, and not away from the battle but in it. He passed his own body managed to kick the fully grown man away with the girl's strength. It wasn't much more than he expected but it gave him an opening. He reached his destination and laughed more maniacally.

The other ninja had no clue what was happening. They advanced towards him but he held a kunai to his throat. "No closer." He warned. "No fucking closer or I'll slit it you hear!"

They stopped abruptly and grimaced. The plan was perfect, he couldn't believe the stupid girl had come up with it, and it was working. His immortality was transferred also through his mind and it was keeping her body alive. He knew her technique. If the body she was in was killed or wounded the damage was done on her own body. But there was nothing, not one scratch.

The distraction was all Deidara needed, the next moment there was another terrific boom. The Konoha ninjas surrounding Deidara were blasted backwards with agonising yells. Deidara's smile grew as tiny little spiders scuttled away from him. Spiders were always his art of choice; they were small and extremely good at remaining undetected. Even now, the ninjas barely noticed them as they began to stumble up holding their wounds.

Deidara turned away as they began to climb and latch onto the enemy. With no more thought about it he headed towards Hidan and Ino, he clapped his hands together once more satisfyingly and grinned wickedly. Moments later a series of smaller explosions sounded this time the screams were brief. The ninjas stopped moving.

From Hidan's body, Ino felt slightly sick, she hoped they were still alive, Their faces were contorted in pain, she could sense that some were still breathing with her medical skills but there was no way she could aid them now. She gripped at her side and bracing herself reached over to pull the kunai out of her shoulder. She gritted her teeth, or more correctly Hidan's teeth and pulled. It felt like she was pulling out barbed wire, and threw it aimlessly to the side. Looking down uncomfortably she reached for the next one in her chest and yanked it out hard and quickly. Again she gritted her teeth and growled hoarsely.

Hidan was still holding the Kunai to her throat, but with Deidara walking towards them he grinned proudly. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." He stated.

Ino's eyes widened, he wouldn't surely be so stupid to...

Hidan flicked the kunai another way and thrust it backwards towards him, stabbing himself in Ino's body, right where her kidneys lay, and he was within the circle too. The other ninja stumbled and fell forward in pain. Tears streamed from his eyes as Hidan began playing with it. Blood started to seep through Ino's new clothes. From Hidan's body she grimaced, he was such a stupid selfish idiot!

Deidara; stopped by her side and held a hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her up. Ino winced gingerly at the pain and stumbled towards her own body that Hidan was still occupying. She cast a look down; the Konoha ninja was already dead. Hidan had missed vital organs she assumed, but it didn't matter, he was gone. Ino prayed he didn't have kids.

"It's better this way, un." Deidara stated."No one can report you were here. Or that you helped us, un."

Ino nodded miserably. That was great, but she couldn't help feeling the guilt.

"Can I have my fucking body back now; I want to do my ritual." Hidan snapped, pulling the kunai from her stomach and sucking on it.

"Stop that, it's my blood you fool." She snapped. "Get out of the circle, I need to heal you... me, before I can go back. Your immortality is keeping us both alive right now, I don't think it will when we transfer back."

Hidan made a disgruntled noise and stepped aside.

Ino dragged her feet towards him and using as much energy as she could muster lay Hidan's hands on her stomach and began to try and heal herself. It was easier than she had anticipated, obviously Hidan's immortality was aiding her, and she noted that he had a lot more chakra than she did in her own body. She concentrated with her eyes closed, and felt her way to heal what he'd damaged.

He had missed her vital organs, though very narrowly she noted duly. He obviously didn't care much for her body, she wouldn't be switching minds with him again anytime soon, but the fact was, it had worked. It had worked and she couldn't believe it. Deidara seemed surprised as well as he addressed her, "How did you know you would live, un?"

"I didn't." She admitted. "It was a chance, you were in trouble... you let your guard down, we need to be more careful."

"What do you mean you didn't know it was going to fucking work!" Hidan cried, "I could have lost my fucking immortality in this shitty body!"

Ino scowled at him. "I knew _you_ would be ok!" She cried, "You spent months in pieces at the bottom of a cave with rocks! It was me I worried about!"

Hidan shut up, and within moments she was finished. "I'm done." She said, and without a moment for him to comment, she released her special technique and thrust his mind out of her body. The pain ebbed away instantly, and blinking her blue eyes, there was just a soreness emitting from where he'd stabbed her. The wound was deep but healed, she thought it might scar a little bit, but she cast a hand into her pack pocket and extractedone of the special creams she made, and began to rub it on liberally.

Once satisfied she stepped towards the stream to wash her hands.

Hidan had taken no time whatsoever; to lie in his stupid circle and stake himself with the metal rod he carried around with him. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling some chant under his breath. He was still black with the skeletal appearance. Ino sat down turned away from him and sadly looked down at her ruined new clothes.

"It will happen quite often, un." Deidara approached her and sat beside her. "You have more, un."

Ino nodded in agreement.

Deidara continued. "That was brave of you, yeah." Ino realised it wasn't a compliment. He was shocked she'd had the idea and the courage to follow through with it. "You withstood a lot of pain, un." The young girl couldn't answer; she thought back on it and cast a look around at the scattered bodies that lay around them like dead flies. Deidara had been brutal with the bombs, there were limbs unattached from bodies, and blood was everywhere.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Can you sense anyone around here, un?" He asked.

She closed her eyes for a minute then shook her head. "No."

"We should be ok to stay here until he finishes his ritual, un. Then when we have cleared the area we will have to report to leader-sama, un."

Deidara was mildly confused, she seemed miserable, and he couldn't understand why... she had done a great job, and had saved them both. Although he was certain they would have been able to handle the situation even if she wasn't there (they were Akatsuki for goodness sake); she had taken the initiative to act on her own, without knowing of the consequences... Acting like that was the key to making your own techniques and succeeding. Putting your body on the line was one of the main ways to test your techniques.

Whatever Leader-Sama, _did_ have in store for her, the doubts that were in Deidara's mind abated slightly. Although she didn't exude confidence and arrogance now, as she sat quietly, silent tears dripping down her soft cheeks, the determination was there. Perhaps there was something worthy in there after all.

* * *

_So hopefully Ino using mind body switch to SWITCH places with Hidan wasn't too complicated. She had more growing to do in my story so this is really the first of one of the new tactics she may use and improve on._

_Thanks everyone for reading, you'll be pleased to know I'm eating lunch and writing the next chapter. So I won't promise to get it up soon especially since I travel to Germany next week for a few days. Literally; ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM THAT POXY, OVER PRICED, RIDICULOUS, OVERBEARING ROYAL WEDDING. So next week I shall be acting as though I live in a cave... a German one._

_Much Loves!_

_Wiggle xxxx  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_I would say I'm a little bit on a roll although I have some small bits to explain in this chapter, not really plot threatening but still I know the Narutards out there will pick up on it, so here goes: When I wrote this Pein and Konan had not yet been revealed, this hasn't affected things greatly but since I'm a sucker for plot it has meant placing Katsumi in is slightly difficult. Originally she was going to be an original member, wearing Konan's Middle Finger ring, but obviously this can't happen now. Orochimaru took his ring with him so that was also out. Sasori was technically the first to die but he was replaced by Tobi. The next to go was Kakuzu, so that is where Katsumi lies on the finger front. Of course this would mean she wouldn't know Kisame or Deidara, so I'll give away a little that she previously had a position like Tobi and was promoted. I hope this makes sense, and apologies for the inconvenience. I'm sorry I'm so slow at writing. ;_;_

_I also have another story called Nothing Left, which you can read through my profile, its One Piece based, but if there are joint fans please take a gander and review. One piece readers don't seem to be as accommodating as the Naruto ones._

_Which reminds me thanks as usual to my kind reviewers! You guys are fantastic! DeiDeiArtistic, Thank you SO MUCH for mentioning me on your profile, I'm touched!_

* * *

_Whatever Leader-Sama, did have in store for her, the doubts that were in Deidara's mind abated slightly. Although she didn't exude confidence and arrogance now, as she sat quietly, silent tears dripping down her soft cheeks, the determination was there. Perhaps there was something worthy in there after all._

* * *

"Do you have a report?" The question was addressed to Zetsu, but it was Katsumi who had a lot to answer for if Zetsu's reply was insufficient. She stood with an aura of calmness about her though, her head bowed slightly and her two hands clasped together; the ring on her left hands middle finger stood out and she was proud to wear it.

"Katsumi was correct." Zetsu stated. "The girl does show great promise."

There was a brief silence and Katsumi dared to look up, Zetsu had begun conversing with himself but was stopped abruptly by another question. "Explain."

Katsumi listened intently, any news of her progress was crucial information and she didn't want to miss it, as Zetsu spoke she clung to every word. "I am not too familiar with the Yamanaka techniques, but rather than taking control, she managed to switch places with Hidan."

"The result?"

"It worked well, his immortality was enough to sustain the injuries on both of them."

"Extraordinary." Katsumi couldn't help herself, "Even I didn't expect that could happen, especially since she shows such contempt for that undead idiot."

There was another brief pause. "Excellent. I am pleased with this progress, Katsumi once this mission is complete, you are to have her start training immedietly, it is necessary that all of her strength is built up quickly, I expect to see some progress within the coming months. Then we shall continue to catch the Nine-tails."

"What of Sasuke?" Katsumi asked.

"He is coming along nicely. Though I don't trust Deidara around him, so we must keep him as far away as we can, I can't afford either of them to be killed. Although Deidara has an inexplicable way of avoiding it, he's as conniving as a weasel. Katsumi you're dismissed, Zetsu resume your mission with Deidara and Hidan." Madara seemed pleased, although it was always difficult to tell, Katusmi had to admit; she pererred him a lot better as Tobi...

Katsumi and Zetsu's form vanished, and it was silent again; apart from the gentle pitter patter of rain.

* * *

Ino was at a loss of what to feel. With no one to talk to or confide in; her emotions were bottled up inside and she was struggling to control them properly. She knew she should have ignored it but she couldn't help herself from reprimanding Hidan viciously that even he and Deidara stopped and stared at her for a few moments in sheer bewilderment as she cussed and marched off. She knew it was very unlike her, and she didn't like to let him know that he was grating on her nerves but his ridicule had been enough.

At least calling him a deranged religious Ponce had annoyed him enough for him to retort back at her angrily with more cussing. Because claiming a man was nothing but a big girls blouse was always one way to tick them off. Though in observation, Ino did think back that perhaps indicating his great lord was nothing more than an imaginary friend that was probably made from a sock puppet had been an ingenious way to set him seething. Indeed Deidara started sniggering after his and Hidan's momentary lapse of reason.

The one thing Ino did realise though, was that she was definitely becoming stronger, she had noticed her chakra reserves were becoming larger and more defined through her brief short training moments, and every time pushed herself to her absolute limit. It was lucky, Deidara was laid back enough to let them stop whilst she recovered whenever they had time, and Ino knew Hidan would dare not moan as it gave him time to perform his stupid rituals.

But growing stronger was only a small part of what was floating around her thoughts, whilst this was some positive and reassuring news, the fact that she knew they were entering Fire country again was not. She had no idea what their mission entailed, but sending them back to where she'd abandoned; in her opinion was akin to waving a red flag at a bull. Ludicrously stupid.

But who was she to argue? Certainly, Deidara obviously had no plans to reveal to her yet what they were doing here, and she knew that he knew full well she wasn't stupid; she was a Kunoichi after all, it was her job to take note of her surroundings, being taught geographical knowledge was something even an idiot like Naruto understood. They would simply have to tell her at some point, she needed to know what it was that was going on... then again they may have bought her on the mission simply to use her to navigate through Fire country unnoticed. She grimaced, somehow she doubted this.

They continued to head west and Ino's uneasiness was beginning to show at Sundown because Deidara was finally beginning to notice. He had been keeping a close eye on her, not just because of Leader-Sama's orders, but because the young girl truly did entice him. She was interesting, and confusingly difficult to understand; her desperation and determination were things he had never experienced in one person before. She seemed to have a perfect balance, but without the courage or fearlessness to really make all her traits come together.

If she were a piece of art she would be infuriating. If Deidara was to mould her, he was sure he would have to crumple the creation time and time again, before he got it exactly perfect. But when it _was_ perfect, it would be more beautiful a piece than any masterpiece in history. It would happen in a fleeting moment and then disappear as quickly as it came. He hoped he would be there to see it, to witness the creation of something astoundingly faultless. Sasori would never have understood.

The situation as it was however, he could tell she was anxious about being so close to her village and the fact of the matter was that they would need to brief her on what they were about to do, because they couldn't accomplish it without her help. After setting up a small camp in an extremely dark cave where their fire wouldn't be seen Deidara followed her outside where she was already beginning to test her physical melee abilities out on several small trees. He watched her unnoticed, pondering for a moment if she had any idea how strong she could become before she finally paused; and turning to collect some water from her backpack noticed him leering at her.

There was a brief silence, Deidara had nothing really to say, he had been the one that had been caught out watching her, and although he had business to attend too by briefing her; he also liked to fool with her head, and as such waited with anticipation at what she was going to say.

"You've been watching me?" She asked, finally. She could tell everything she was doing was going to be reported back to the regulating parties, that being of Katsumi and Leader-Sama... whoever he was; she was far too unimportant to be deemed worthy enough to hold _that_ type of information.

"Yes, un." Deidara responded. "You seem to have a good technique."

"Katsumi refuses to train me until I have gotten stronger..." Ino admitted, although surely he already knew this; it was why she was on the mission with them in the first place. "I must have achieved this before we return, I must get stronger quicker."

"I have come to brief you." He said. "We were under orders to leave it until the last moment to ensure that you did not do something stupid."

Ino understood far too well that she could never escape now, leading her to believe that he was talking about something as preposterous as her committing suicide. It wasn't that too far-fetched she supposed; considering her out of control emotions as of late. "Right." Ino answered eventually. "You have nothing to worry about, once I've dedicated myself to something, it's hard to get me to change, I guess it's one of my better traits."

"Well, we'll see, un." Deidara answered. "This mission cannot be completed without you, but without you we don't need to complete the mission, the decision rests solely on you, yeah."

Ino nodded and he beckoned for her to come closer as he sat down on the floor. "We will be entering the Yamanaka ancient ritual grounds. You should have access; at least we hope you do."

Ino paled, "I've never been into the chambers before." She confessed, "I don't know the secrets to gaining access, but I have heard all Yamanaka have the power to do it."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, well this certainly came as news to him, unwelcome news in fact. Katsumi was going to be mighty unimpressed if they came back empty handed. "Well," He began; clearing his throat and making sure he hid his own uncertainty. "It will be yet another opportunity for you to prove yourself, un."

"I shall make sure to make it my utmost priority to succeed." Ino replied. She could hear herself talking but couldn't believe it was her own words coming out of her mouth. It was a surreal moment, her talk was exuding confidence but that was far from what she felt. So much was being placed on her shoulders again, and whilst part of her was frantic to grab all the opportunity and responsibility that was being swerved in her direction, the other part of her wanted to ward it off with one of Tenten's massive weapons.

"Good, un." Deidara was satisfied with her answer, he wasn't sure if it was all talk, but he didn't like to think she was one to talk big when she couldn't deliver, and although he was never going to let her know, what she had said had at least for now restored his faith and confidence in her abilities. "You can continue training, yeah."

Ino nodded before pausing and asking something that again, she couldn't believe was her own idea. "Would you train with me?" She blurted out quickly. Deidara blinked, surprised at her forwardness; but stood up regardless as she tried to explain her question. "You see, I'm a medical ninja, but my attacks, trees can't defend and-"

Deidara had stopped listening, not really understanding what she was saying but fully understanding her intentions and to Ino's complete shock, nodded. "I would be happy to help you, un." He answered. "I would long to build my art for you to fight, yeah." He sighed and looked longingly at his hands; which still, quite frankly creeped Ino out. "But we have to stay undetected, so I hope you can keep up with my hand to hand combat skills, un."

Ino knew this was for the better, she didn't know if she could keep up with his bombs yet; his attacks were powerful, and although she realised that at some point she would have to fight with ninjas whose abilities were powerful, and that she would have to figure these abilities out and try to come up with ways to ensure she could beat these abilities with her own. It was a ninja way.

The fact remained though, ten minutes later, that Deidara was an excellent sparring partner. His defence was near perfect; he was quick and accurate, he seemed to determine her moves before she even knew where her punches were going to land. She was a flurry of fabric and hair as she twirled and jumped almost rhythmically against his body.

Her moves were predictable; but the force of her kicks and punches were hard, even Deidara could tell she was holding back on him, her training with Tsunade must have influenced her fighting. Perhaps the strength of her punches were not as hard as Sakura's but the technique was there. If she really did force the chakra into her fists and legs properly; instead of holding back, she would be able to overpower him in pure strength easily. The one thing he was impressed though was her stamina, she worked hard, and after another ten minutes she showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever. The barrage of her attacks was the same and she showed no signs of letting up against him at all.

Ino was desperate to find an opening on him to exploit, but his moves were flawless and she knew if he was using his bombs as well then she wouldn't stand a chance in a close combat fight. In order to really fight Deidara she would need to have a good technique at the ready. She had never asked, but she was convinced Sasuke had gotten away unharmed by exploiting Deidara's biggest weakness; his arrogance.

To defeat Sakura she would need to find a different weakness to exploit, Sakura wasn't arrogant, she was pure and determined, like Ino. Their fight during the Chuunin exams had ended so because they were both physically and mentally at the same level. In the second exams, Sakura and Ino had not fought against each other at all, when Ino became a Chuunin, she had been much stronger with the experience under her belt, and Sakura had cheered her on. Especially under Tsunade's training, Sakura and herself had been two of the most powerful Genin to take part in the exams and given Choji's failure and Shikamaru's success the year before, Sakura had been placed on their team to make three.

They had made a fantastic team, having trained with both Sakura and Choji before, Ino was able to take control and command the team in an appropriate and confident manner. Asuma had been extremely pleased with her, citing that when necessary she really did have the skills of a powerful Shinobi like her father.

Eventually, her hits subsided and she stopped her attack. Deidara lowered his arms and nodded; slightly impressed. "You have more energy in you, un." He said "Why did you stop?"

"I want to conserve some energy for tomorrow so I can really be at my best." She answered. "If you'd let me... I know the forests around here, I'd like to collect some plants and herbs to give myself a boost."

"I don't plan on actually coming face to face with any Konoha ninja, yeah" Deidara answered. "But I shall accompany you none the less, un."

Ino couldn't argue that it was nice to have company that wasn't Hidan. Deidara seemed to be quite calm, unlike Hidan; she didn't believe him to be absolutely evil. More like he was passionate to do anything for his art. His methods maybe evil, but Ino contemplated that he probably didn't have morals when it came to blowing people and things up. For him it was just good practice for his artistic nature.

"What exactly are we looking for, un?" He asked following her around sheepishly, as she crawled on her hands and knees in the undergrowth, in the dark it was a little difficult to see, but her nose could follow the smell of every different flower and since she was very familiar with the forest, she had ideas of where to look.

"A few different herbs and plants." She answered, "Perhaps you can find an easy one, you should be able to see it in this light," She answered, "It's actually a flower many wouldn't think to use in medicine but I've discovered the petals are incredibly useful. It's called Baby's Breath."

"I know what that is, yeah." Deidara answered, "I'll look for it, un."

Deidara it transpired was really quite useful. Ino discovered he would look for what she asked for with no complaints and was very adept at finding the ingredients she wanted. Eventually, he returned with a handful of different flowers she'd enlisted him to get and with her herbs, they walked back towards the cave, she had plenty to make her energy boosting pills, and they definitely didn't taste as awful as Sakura's Special Soldier pills. But perhaps that was down to personal taste.

"You interest me, un." Deidara said suddenly and softly as they walked back.

"Pardon?" Ino asked, her blue eyes blinking at him, she felt awkward under his gaze as he tried to summarise what he'd said.

"I wonder whether you can bloom into a beautiful flower, yeah." He answered. "There is much work to be done... but." He paused, "The flower that blooms slowest is always the most rarest and beautiful of all, un."

"My father used to say that." Ino stated.

"Then he is a smart man, un." Deidara replied, before brushing past her and continuing back through the night.

Reflecting on his words carefully, Ino followed obediently, keeping a lingering eye on the flowers clutched in her hand.

* * *

The next morning they moved out at dawn, particularly early; and before the birds had even started chirping. Ino was raring to go, she had spent the remainder of the evening, crushing and mixing her ingredients with utmost care, whilst Deidara peered on curiously and Hidan continued his ludicrous prayers to the lord. Ino had made a conscious effort to ignore him, her hatred for him had grown so much she was no onto pretending he didn't exist, it was working for the most part anyway.

In the morning, Ino was able to work out a lot more precisely where she was located; she'd only been inside the Yamanaka clan's ritual grounds three times. The first time, she couldn't remember, it was shortly after she was born, and the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans had celebrated together the birth of Ino and Shikamaru who had been born a day apart, Choji had been born in early May so he was already a little older.

The second time was when she Shikamaru and Choji had passed the graduation test and became Chuunin, upon forming Team 10.

The third time was once she had passed the Chuunin exams, this time she had travelled alone with her father and they had discussed formally, what becoming the head of the Yamanaka clan meant and how proud he was of Ino for achieving so much.

All three times, Inoichi had opened the chambers himself; Ino for one couldn't even remember how he had done it. Probably because she hadn't been paying attention at the time, certainly, she remembered finding the seriousness of such a conversation boring and eventually sighing upon the fact that she wasn't listening properly, Inoichi had allowed Ino to return to shopping with Sakura, making a mental note to have the conversation at a later date. Ino grimaced, she'd been somewhat of a spoilt brat really, oh what she wouldn't give to go back and relive that day.

The Yamanaka ritual grounds were beautiful, surrounded by masses and masses of flowers; it was where she would often come to collect the cut flowers she and her mother used in their flower shop. It was located not far from the land that the Nara clan owned, and Ino hoped that they wouldn't meet anyone.

The building was rather small and made of stone, they could freely walk into the entrance hall but beyond this was sealed, and Ino needed to quickly work out how. "Should I stay outside?" Hidan asked taking an unimpressed look around.

"No." Deidara answered, "It is easier to hide within these chambers should anyone arrive here, and this mission is stealth mission remember, until we've gotten the scroll we have to stay unnoticed, yeah. If you're stood outside and someone sees you we'll have the whole village upon us in seconds, un."

"One day I'm going to rip you a new arsehole." Hidan spat back irritably.

Deidara snarled at him whilst Ino walked forwards, she knew the scrolls were here, she just had to remember how to get in. She started feeling the walls and walked around slowly taking in her surroundings carefully. She knew she could do it; it was her heritage to be able to access them, her birth-right even. It was up to her to figure it out.

She tried desperately to think back upon what her father had done but it was difficult, Ino had been too in awe of the designs around the walls to take any notice. The three walls bore three different animal carvings. On the first wall to the left, facing towards the Nara land, was a deer, on the right facing towards the area of land the Akimichi clan owned was a butterfly, and on the north wall in the centre was a wild boar. Ino decided to start there.

The carvings were beautiful and had apparently been done in the time of the first Hokage; she laid her hand on the cool stone and felt along it gently. The stones were uneven all the way along; it was a wonder the images had been carved into the rock at all. She pushed firmly on some of the rocks jutting out more precariously than others and eventually one moved. Brightly; she lifted her other arm up and pulled on it, and miraculously it came right out of its position in the wall. "Bingo." She said placing it gently on the floor.

"What have you done, un?" Deidara asked walking towards her.

Ino stood back up and peered through the gap, frowning; she was very confused at what she saw.

Deidara moved her aside and peered through himself, scrunching his nose up he frowned himself and turned to her, "You have got to be joking, yeah?"

Ino looked back through, it was a circular room, at the back of it was what she thought was a switch, the only other noticeable thing in the room, was the collection of small wild boar that were shuffling around snorting and grunting. "Unbelievable." She stated, "It's ingenious."

"What's ingenious is the amount of fucking time it's taking you to open the room up." Hidan snapped fingering his scythe, "Get a fucking move on. Why don't you just get Deidara to blow shit out of it?"

"Because the room will collapse and be lost forever, I get it now!" Ino was getting excitable and Deidara laid a hand on her shoulder to remind her of why they were there so she could calm down to explain. "The switch is at the end of the room, you have to use the pigs to hit it."

"How would you do that, un?" Deidara asked.

"You can't." Ino stated, not without alerting the pigs to your presence and then they would freak out... A Yamanaka has to do it. By transferring our minds to the pigs, I need to use the Mind clone switch technique."

"So get on with it!" Hidan growled.

Ino threw him a dirty look and concentrated her mind through the small gap into the room. She noticed, blushing slightly; that Deidara had positioned himself behind her, probably to catch her as her body was left defenceless. She lifted her hands up to make the symbol she needed and released the technique.

Controlling an emotionless being such as a dead body was always easier than transferring her consciousness to something with its own free will, but Ino used the long tusk to press the switch, and from behind the Boars the whole wall began to swing backwards revealing both Deidara and Hidan. Keeping control of the Boars so that the other two men wouldn't be attacked, Ino watched as they both entered the room and pressing the switch again, the wall closed back behind them. Ino wasn't taking any chances; she didn't want to raise suspicion.

Behind the switch was a passageway, and once Hidan and Deidara had passed it to safety, Ino ended the technique, her mind returning to her body shortly after. Deidara still had her in her arms, and as her eyes fluttered open, Deidara helped her stand up. "That was easy, yeah." He stated.

"That should be it." Ino replied. "Only a Yamanaka clan member could get past that, the scroll must be in the next room."

Indeed it was, and Ino was finding it hard to control her breathing as she walked up to the pedestal it was laid upon. Her hands were shaking as she lifted it and Deidara walked across to inspect it before they left, "Well does it look like the real scroll, un?" He asked.

"Yes." Ino breathed deeply nodding, "It has the clan's symbol on it, if anyone else was to open it; then it would destroy itself."

"Ok." Deidara replied, "That means it's time for us to leave."

Ino turned and placed it in her bag, securing it safely so she didn't drop or lose it. She knew and had been told numerous times that the scroll was forbidden and never to be removed, it was only to be used as educational and not to be taken seriously as the techniques were supposedly forbidden and dangerous. Ino couldn't help how she was feeling, and that feeling was that she didn't care; she had to decide for herself whether the techniques were truly dangerous, then she would decide whether or not to use them.

They exited the same way they had entered with Ino opening and closing the wall with the Pigs, and before they left she placed the stone she had removed back into the wall for good measure. She was elated as they walked towards the sunlight, now that the mission was completed; Deidara was making ready his clay birds in his hands.

They had gotten in and out without being detected, Ino was thrilled, the wind was blowing a nice cool breeze as they stepped outside and the cherry blossoms were dancing in the air from the Sakura trees surrounding the building. "Ino?"

Ino froze. So did Deidara and Hidan.

Ino span around quickly, her heart thumping wildly and uncontrollably in her chest.

It was Sakura.

The pink haired girl was staring at her in disbelief, her jade coloured eyes almost brimming to the edge with wonder, excitement and fear. Ino gulped, they had been discovered, and by the one person she couldn't have imagined possible. There was a basket of flowers in Sakura's left hand, although that was hanging limply as Sakura continued to stare at the blonde haired girl. "Ino, what are you doing here?" She asked. "We have to get help; we can take you back to the village."

Ino shook her head dumbly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Sakura stepped forwards; but not before giving Hidan and Deidara cautious, hateful looks. "You mother, she needed help with the flower shop, so I offered to come and collect the flowers for her... Ino what's wrong?"

"I'm not going back Sakura... not yet." Ino stated.

"I promised Shikamaru we would get you back." Sakura answered, "I have to take you back Ino."

"No Sakura." Ino replied. "I'm not going, I came here..." Ino trailed off and instinctively touched her small carry pack where the scroll was stored. "I came here to get a scroll Sakura, I'm going to use it to get strong."

"You're different." Sakura frowned, her eyes were saddened, and Ino could tell she was hurting. This time it was Ino ending their friendship, this time Sakura knew the hurt and confusion that had once filled Ino's heart, only this time the reason wasn't over a silly boy. This time it was a legitimate reason that Ino believed in and that Sakura would just need to come to terms with it. Ino pointed at her headband.

"Yes." She replied, indicating to the scratch on what was once Shikamaru's silver forehead protector. "I am different, I'm changing, I'm getting stronger and I believe in myself. I can't go back Sakura, it would hinder me forever... I can't go back." Ino thought numbly for the men who had died in Hidan and Deidara's last attack, the men she may have helped killed... she didn't think they would be alive now.

Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears and she dropped the basket, clenching her hands into fists she ran at Ino, without hesitation Ino charged back, and as Sakura swung her fist at her face, the blonde girl grabbed the force of it with her own chakra fuelled fist and stopped it, pummelling her other hand into Sakura's face.

It hadn't been a full force punch, but Sakura was still thrown backwards several feet. At one time Ino would never have been that precise, but those few weeks of her being away from Konoha had changed her for what she believed to be the better, and Sakura couldn't stop her now.

The pink haired girl looked up, "Don't become like Sasuke." She sobbed.

"I won't." Ino promised. "Sakura..." Ino walked towards her slowly and bent down beside her, "We will not fight now, you can't do anything for me now. But there will be a time and a place, and then... then we will fight."

Sakura stared at her best friend, who it seemed had matured in years rather than weeks. She could tell they were still almost at equal strength, but there really was nothing she could do. If they fought, Ino might indeed get captured and then may hate her and Konoha forever... Sakura understood now, how Naruto had felt when he had let Sasuke go. She had to let Ino go, she had to let Ino choose her own path to follow so that they could remain friends. Sakura had chosen her Ninja way, and now it was time for Ino to discover hers... she had promised Shikamaru that they would get Ino back, and Sakura was adamant that they would. But now was not the time.

As Ino turned and walked back to the two cloaked Akatsuki members, Sakura could tell the pain and hurt Ino felt at having to be around Hidan, who had mercifully killed the blonde haired girls Sensei, and understood in that moment how she must be feeling. She sat up, she didn't cry very often, Sakura had always had ways of keeping it in and controlling her outer emotions better than Ino, but just now it was the blonde who seemed the more grown up.

"Heart warming." Hidan commented as Ino reached them, she shot him another venomous filthy look as Deidara clasped his hands together, and in an instant his tiny bird became a snowy white giant. Ino was the first to jump upon it, looking over her shoulder back at her best friend. She hoped Sakura understood, she hoped she knew why Ino had to leave and do what she had to do.

This would be the last time she left Konoha for a while, and this time she wouldn't be leaving in tears because she felt she had to leave... this time she was leaving because she wanted to leave. The bird rose into the sky but the blonde haired girl couldn't bring herself to look down at Sakura as they flew off. It was too much, it had been so easy this time to leave, so easy to go without a concerned look back.

It was the beginning of the change she could feel in herself, in the Chuunin exams, she had been afraid to fight with Sakura, and had held back, to be told that she was a baby and couldn't win if she did. Now she had told Sakura that she needed to hold back until the day that they would finally fight again. It was so reminiscent of when they were younger, of when Sakura left her feeling helpless and angry. Ino hoped Sakura would use that anger to get stronger, because that's what she would be doing... and if Sakura didn't get stronger, then the next time they met, she wouldn't stand a single chance.

"You did well, un." Deidara interrupted her thoughts and nodded, "Our mission is complete, we will be heading back to the nearest base, un."

"Good, then I can get rid of you two assholes." Hidan yawned and lay back on the bird. "Leader-sama fucking owes me for this sentimental shitty mission."

Deidara growled, "I should have made you a separate bird, yeah."

"I can't go back there again." Ino stated, "Sakura will have to support this to Tsunade, once they know I'm voluntarily working with you I'll be on their wanted lists." She was upset by this factor, leaving on her own accord was one thing, but after the Sasuke fiasco she really didn't think the elders would abide any more defections. Being cast out by her village stung hard. She tried to ignore the feeling and will it to go away but it continued to linger in her chest on the continued journey back.

She hoped, dearly, that swapping her old blissful, care-free life for the power and will to make something out of herself was worth it.

* * *

_There we have it chapter 16 done and dusted, I plan for this to last maybe another 6 or seven chapters, I have the plot writen down for each chapter now, so the excitement ball should be rolling. I want to get another story out you see, but refuse to do it until this one is complete, so hopefully we should see a steady flow of chapters now. So with all the alerts and faves for this story, I expect lots of reviews haha, tell me what you think, Also Sasuke finally will appear next chapter, so that will be interesting, and I do hope I'm working on Ino's self confidence building gradually, but I do want her to go through a change in this story, and yes we had a bit more DeidaraxIno interaction in this chapter. Don't worry we WILL get there._

_Anyways all my love._

_Wiggle xxx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi everyone, sorry, I have a new job now and my studying is in full swing so writing takes a back seat as I wanna get my course done as soon as possible! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think this chapter has always sort of going to be the true turning point for Ino regarding both Konoha and her blooming relationship with Deidara. I also really hope I get a certain someone's character right in this._

_I wanna thank my kind kind kind reviewers as per always: __**Indigo Yamanaka**__, __**Yuti-Chan**__, __**Gerren**__, __**SunflowerIce**__, __**DeiDeiArtistic**__, __**Tuonetar Star**__, __**Emma **__and __**anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name **__but I thank ye anyways!_

* * *

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother run fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

Dog Days Are Over – Florence And The Machine

* * *

_"I can't go back there again." Ino stated, "Sakura will have to report this to Tsunade, once they know I'm voluntarily working with you I'll be on their wanted lists." She was upset by this factor, leaving on her own accord was one thing, but after the Sasuke fiasco she really didn't think the elders would abide any more defections. Being cast out by her village stung hard. She tried to ignore the feeling and will it to go away but it continued to linger in her chest on the continued journey back._

_She hoped, dearly, that swapping her old blissful, care-free life for the power and the will to make something out of herself was worth it._

* * *

Inoichi's pace was rushed as he made his way to Tsunade's office. He had been called there suddenly and wasn't looking forward to what had to be said. Obviously it was news of Ino, but where from he couldn't imagine. He had heard nor seen nothing and his searches had proven absolutely futile. On one hand he had been hoping for news every day, his wife she was desperate for her daughter back, it seemed nothing could console her... it had only been a few months but... he shook his head and thought of the reason why he didn't want to hear of news of Ino; because he had no idea how to break the news to his wife if the news was that Ino was...

"Inoichi!"

The head of Yamanaka clan stopped and turned around. "Shikamaru?"

"You are going to Tsunade's?" The teenager asked, making his way lazily towards the adult.

"Yes." Inoichi nodded. Shikamaru had made a fine recovery, of course; with Tsunade and Sakura the answer to his injuries it hadn't taken long for him to get better at all. The first moment he could he had joined Inoichi in the searches, he had been a valuable asset to have; even if he was young; he was almost as experienced as Shikaku and as determined as himself to find Ino.

Shikamaru looked perplexed as well as solemn, as most of them had since Ino's disappearance. "Do you care to walk with me?" Inoichi asked. "I could do with company."

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered. "Me too... I wonder what on earth it could be..."

Whilst both had the same question in their heads, Shikamaru was absolutely certain that the answer wasn't going to be good. Ino hadn't been seen in months and the reports that she had aided Hidan and Deidara in battle were not good. Shikamaru wondered what on earth could have possibly happened now. Surely he couldn't believe Ino had actually killed someone. Pushing the question to the back of his mind, silently he and Inoichi finally made it in front of the fifth Hokage's office and after a brief knock; Inoichi pushed open the door.

Tsunade was looking solemn, Inoichi could tell it wasn't good and whilst the elders looked stony faced and irritable he noticed Sakura sobbing in the corner. Shizune was patting her shoulder comfortingly but even she too was pale and miserable.

"Tsu-Tsunade." Inoichi spoke softly as he entered. Shikamaru surveyed the scene before him and grimaced, bracing himself for the news to come.

Tsunade's arms were crossed as she stared out of the large window her office had down upon the village. With Inoichi and Shikamaru's entrance she turned to face them, unfolding her arms and clearing her throat. "Ino has been sighted." She stated. Inoichi gulped and held onto his nerves with every fibre of his being. He took a deep breath clenching his palms tightly as Tsunade went to continue. "Sakura found her, with Akatsuki members Deidara and Hidan near your family's headquarters."

"Impossible." Inoichi replied.

"They were exiting the building when Sakura saw them." Tsunade continued casting a look at her pink haired apprentice with sad eyes. "It seems... For whatever reason. Ino has left the village for good-"

"NO!" Inoichi slammed his fist onto the table. "If she is alive, then they are making her do these things! Ino would never!-"

"She took a scroll." Tsunade stated calmly.

The head of the Yamanaka clan, and Shikamaru also; paled considerably. Inoichi was at a loss for words, Ino couldn't have possibly... she knew how dangerous the scroll was; they were supposed to guard it; the techniques were... they were forbidden.

"There are forbidden technique's on that scroll." Shikamaru said quietly. "For generations the combination of Ino-Shika-Cho has forever guarded the three secret scrolls held dear to our families. They were used only once during the great Shinobi war... with dire consequences."

"Exactly." Tsunade replied. "With that power, Akatsuki are... well Ino is..." She shook her head to clear her mind of doubts and continued. "From now on... I have had no choice but to class Ino as an S-Class missing nin and add her to the Bingo book."

"Ino." Inoichi was at a loss for words, and sunk slowly to the floor in despair. The room was silent save for Sakura's continuing sobs. What Inoichi had been praying for, whatever wishes he still had for Ino and against his better judgement... he couldn't help but thinking that his beloved beautiful daughter may be better off dead.

* * *

Blood was pounding through Ino's head and sweat was dripping from of every available pore. She had never trained so intensely before in her life. She had broken through the pain barrier hours ago and was no longer taking any notice of the ache in her muscles or the forming bruises on her body.

Clothed only in a pair of shorts and a cropped top, her body was not looking pretty, there was no clothing to protect her and Katsumi was hitting every part of her body exposed that would deal the most damage. The idea was for Ino to regenerate herself whilst fighting to ensure the long length of the fight. So far it was working well; but Ino was too slow at healing and needed to pick up the pace. She had to do it subconsciously all while concentration on her fight. It was insanely difficult, as Naruto would say _it was like looking left and right at the same time_. But Ino had better chakra control and better concentration than Naruto, and she personally felt proud knowing how much she was achieving.

They had started training immediately once she had returned, and Ino had only been able to briefly read through some of the techniques of the Yamanaka clan. She was desperate to try them out but first Katsumi had insisted they complete this type of training until Ino was proficient in it, knowing full well that Ino would not be able to cope with the other techniques until she had mastered this one.

She was determined, and was refusing not to give up and any ninja could tell how much she was overexerting herself. She would take time to heal properly and that was one drawback of the technique, but it was one of the ways medical ninja could fight better. A dangerous one, but effective if used correctly.

With no other missions to start, Deidara had taken to watching her progress. He was still positive that she was a masterpiece in the making and was desperate to make sure that he didn't miss any part of her evolution. "You seem extremely preoccupied, your time would be better spent training or preparing for war, Akatsuki doesn't have the time for such luxuries as watching two women train." A chuckle followed and Deidara turned his head.

"Hello Kisame," Deidara welcomed him to join him; gesturing nonchalantly with his left hand. "I'm studying art."

"Oh." Kisame sat down perching Samehada to his side and leaning on it interestingly. He had always been quite fond of Deidara, the young teenage boy showed a lot of promise and as exceptionally adept at dealing with sticky situations. Kisame often thought he was older than his years, although usually with geniuses came madness; this was definitely true with Deidara. Kisame didn't really understand the concept of art; but was far too polite to comment on this to Deidara. "What type of art?" He asked.

"Evolutionary." Deidara answered dreamily as he continued his observation.

"Her training is progressing?" Kisame asked curiously.

"She is blooming." Deidara answered, "Like a weed into a strong and powerful tree. I am waiting for when it finally all builds up and explodes in a bang of courage and strength."

Kisame was slightly confused, "You mean when she completes her training?" He asked.

"Well no, great art can occur at any time." Deidara answered sighing, "It could happen soon or take years, I am sure it will be beautiful."

"The art you mean." Kisame said carefully. "Not _her_."

Deidara turned to him irritably. Kisame couldn't work out if the red hue on his face was a blush or he was simply flushing with anger. "Of course not her." He snapped before turning back to watch again. The two women eventually came to a halt and Ino fell forwards onto the floor, covered in sweat and gasping for air.

Katsumi stood back wiping some blood from her mouth and looking down with a pleased look on her face. "Acceptable," she commented. "But you are long past the wall and need time to recover. You should go over carefully the techniques you have been reading from your scrolls whilst you recuperate." The older woman paused and looked up to spot Deidara and Kisame and looked somewhat surprised to see them there.

Ino could barely crawl, let alone stand. But despite her fatigue she was pleased with herself, she had lasted longer than she had lasted before during training, but was no feeling the downside to the technique. She could see why Tsunade had never bothered to teach her a technique that put her in such a dangerous position. Having said that Tsunade suffered from fatigue after she healed herself with her special chakra storage; but even Ino could understand that this was different. This would require a partner whom she could trust with her life; and she really didn't think she could do that with anyone in Akatsuki.

"I didn't realise that you were observing our training." She stated stepping over Ino and walking towards them. "Welcome back Kisame, I trust your mission went well."

"Very well." Kisame answered leaning on Samehada to stand up.

"Deidara." Katsumi said turning to him, "You've taken an interest in Ino. Take her back to her room and entertain her while she heals will you? I have information to discuss with Kisame."

Deidara stuttered for words, not impressed at being told what to do and eventually as Kisame and Katsumi were leaving the room, finally found his voice. "I'm not a dogsbody!" He cried.

Katsumi turned around and shook her head at him annoyed, "Don't make me ask twice."

Deidara grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the girl. He sighed in exasperation and shook his head before bending down to scoop her up in his arms and carry her towards the quarters she'd been provided. "Weak." He said "What is the point of a good technique if it renders you useless." This he really couldn't understand.

Ino shook her head. "It's a complicated technique, I can't explain it well... only a medical ninja would get it." She continued to concentrate on her breathing, wanting nothing more than the clean comfortable sheets and pillows on her bed to curl up and sleep her fatigue away in. Hopefully she wouldn't be disturbed; Deidara deposited her down softly; adjusting her positioning so she was comfortable before making a disapproving sound and leaving the room.

When Ino awoke she felt a lot better, she had the feeling she had been sleeping for a long while and had no idea what the time or day was. She shifted around blearily and sat herself up in bed on the palms of her hands, to do as Katsumi said while she had the spare time and study her scrolls some more.

The technique's were astounding and she already knew how she was going to put them to use with her medical abilities, the two went hand in hand and as she read through them again she swelled with pride. She knew she would be able to complete them, and she knew she was going to be able to make them work in battle.

Forbidden techniques were forbidden for a reason but she really couldn't see the problem with using these types of fighting styles. Konoha could benefit greatly from them; she couldn't understand why the Yamanaka clan had hidden them. She suddenly thought of Sakura and what she would say; she would probably tell Ino it wasn't worth it and talk her out of it. Sakura wouldn't know though; she didn't come from a prestigious Konoha clan like Ino did. It didn't mean that Ino looked down on her; it was just that she would never be able to understand the passion Ino felt. She really wanted to be the one to master and use them in battle.

She was prepared to alter them slightly to suit her needs. She really hadn't figured out yet how she was going to protect Konoha with them, there was no real way she could take out the entirety of Akatsuki on her own. But there had to be something she could do in order to help Konoha from the position she was now stuck in.

She would have to worry about that later when she was more confident and much stronger. She had more training to complete and in order for her to do that she had to get up and resume her daily on goings. Spending so much time underground in their dingy hideout had resulted in a lack of vitamin D and Ino had resorted to eating more fish and taking pills to compensate for that. Knowing her medicines; Ino thrived on making sure her body was healthy, it made her feel stronger and able to accomplish more in day to day life.

She was still wearing the clothes Deidara had left her in and after freshening herself up with a quick bath and change of clothes, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then looped it once for good measure so it was out of the way. Then it was time to eat, Katsumi had said she wanted her fully healed, and Ino knew her chakra was still lacking so headed to the kitchen to fix herself something that would help.

Overall, she was pleased with her progress, she had come so far in these short months that she knew would have taken her years if not decades otherwise. The secret techniques... she was desperate to learn, despite the dangers. She hoped she had her nine lives because she believes in curiosity killed the cat... and she was more than just curious.

"Hey."

Ino turned and Deidara entered the room. His long cloak was missing and Ino made an all too obvious attempt at trying not to stare. She had enjoyed training with Deidara... perhaps too much, and it had been excessively difficult not to notice his defined muscles, strong chin and his eye that stared right through her. She knew Akatsuki was the last place she should develop feelings for anything, especially not one of her new comrades who given the order; would probably kill her in an instant... but she was a teenager, and unfortunately she didn't choose those urges.

"You seem perplexed, un." He commented sitting opposite her and peering at her inquisitively.

"Yes... sort of." She answered. Out of all the Akatsuki members she had met, it was of course Deidara who she related to best. He was the one she had first met and despite his catastrophic destructive tendencies; he was the one who treated her as an equal, maybe not in terms of pure power, but at least within terms that she had been drafted into Akatsuki all the same.

"You fear for Konoha still, yeah." Deidara stated.

Ino didn't answer immediately... when she did, Deidara was somewhat confused by her answer. "I am no moron." Ino answered. "I understand that to Akatsuki I am a hindrance with wavering loyalties... but if being here as taught me anything at all, I know how to stand on my own two feet now, and I know I must be wary of everyone. The moment I complied with Akatsuki I made everyone my enemy."

Deidara studied her resting his chin on the palm of his left hand. "You don't have to go through life making everyone your enemy, un... Kisame... Sasori... Tobi... I got on well with them, I held no grudges."

"But given the order you would betray them in an instant." Ino answered. "I don't think I will be able to live like that for the end of my days."

"No one retires from Akatsuki, un."

"I gathered that." Ino replied warily. "But I cannot give myself over to power so easily that I rely on it more than anything else. You have to have friends and allies... there's nothing worth fighting for otherwise."

"I fight for art, yeah." Deidara answered. "I need nothing else."

"Perhaps." Ino answered, "But I think you will find, greater powers come to those who fight for love, it means more."

Deidara wasn't certain he understood the meaning behind her words, but he had come to recognise the determination that showed clearly on her delicate face when she forcibly believed the resolve behind her words. "What do you suggest, un..."

"Find something more meaningful to believe in." Ino answered simply. "Art may be unmistakingly beautiful, but once you lose it what else is there if you cannot love another? If I lost Konoha, it would be up to me to find something else worthwhile to believe in... but if you only believe in the fleeting world of your art, and are incapable of loving something more meaningful then... there will be nothing."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at her. "You are..." He paused. "Captivating."

"What?" Ino asked, frowning at him in surprise.

Clearly Deidara had a different view of the word than she did, as he shrugged and reached for a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table. "Well it's true." He stated. "You have held my attention for a long time, one day you will become as beautiful as my art... or maybe not, un... we'll see."

"You're treating me like a piece of art." Ino announced reading his thoughts like an open book.

He was not at all embarrassed or concerned that she knew his inner desires and looked at her as though it was obvious. "So, un?"

"You plan on blowing me up?"

"No." Deidara answered, "I won't need to, yeah."

Ino didn't like the sound of it but willed herself up to follow him as he stood and began to walk from the room. Determined as she was, there was no way she was letting him go from her inquisition now. She wanted to know what he was thinking; she wanted to feel like she could trust him... even though her head was telling her trusting anyone in Akatsuki was a ridiculous notion.

"You're following me, yeah." Deidara smirked a little as she caught up with him in the dimly lit corridor.

"Well... well yes!" Ino puffed indignantly. "We aren't finished."

"No?" Deidara stated. Ino knew he was toying with her... again. He seemed to like doing that, on missions, or training... he knew perfectly well how to crawl under her skin better than anyone else. It was slightly infuriating.

"No!" Ino reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him to a halt. Unprepared for him to suddenly stop and turn around she landed against him with a soft bump as he peered down at her with hsi one eye. "Sorry." She mumbled taking a step back.

Deidara made a disgruntled face and using his other hand placed it a little forcefully on her back. Ino stopped and looked about wildly, "ah, um-"

"I really like..." Deidara began. Ino blushed a beautiful shade of crimson as Deidara peered down at her closer. "Making you feel uncomfortable, un."

He face contorted up angrily and she pouted at him. "That... that's just rude!"

"Ino." Deidara said.

"W-what?" She stuttered uncomfortably.

He gave a sigh and shook his head, "You're really something, un; you know that?"

Ino could only stare blindly for those few minutes whilst he gave her a really long hard look. Eventually after those uncomfortable moments he removed his hand from the arch in her back and raised it to the fringe that covered his left eye. He swept it aside carefully and Ino yelped in shock, he grinned and using the camera took a few choice photos of her whilst she accepted the mechanism that was in place of his eye. "Your... Deidara your eye!" She exclaimed.

"This, un?" He asked pointing at it casually. "I've had this for ages, yeah?"

"Uh... well... I... it's." Ino thought hard for something to say to him and then sighed in defeat as she could think of nothing. Gingerly she lifted her free hand to touch it, Deidara eyed her curiously as she became accustomed with it. "Why did you...?" He question trailed off as her other hand holding him dropped and he stepped back away from her.

"It's not a big deal, un." Deidara gave her dejected look. Ino could tell he clearly wasn't impressed with her attitude.

"No, I know." She said quickly. She wasn't entirely sure why she was trying hard to defend herself to him, granted it was an incredibly strange thing to do to one's self, and she couldn't really say it was all that attractive but... "I'm sorry I was just surprised that's all." She gave him a wide forced smile and with a small irritated grunt he span around to walk off again.

Ino sighed and went to follow him but this time found herself bumping into his back. "Deidara-"

"So this is how you spend your time? Playing silly games with silly little girls... no wonder you didn't beat me."

Ino froze and she felt the breath escape from her lungs and her palms begin to sweat and her eyes begin to widen. Her mouth formed a small silent o shape as Deidara growled and stepped aside. With this notion her head lifted slightly in more shock. Words escaped her as she could hear Deidara growl evilly and threateningly besides her.

"Sas-uke."

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here? Akatsuki only has need for strong ninjas... both of which neither of you fall into." Sasuke looked at her with a disgusted look on his face, Ino knew in an instant that Sakura had been right, he _had_ changed. Perhaps she had constantly annoyed him, and maybe; yes, she could say that he had never liked her; but the way he was acting now... his stance, the look of contempt upon his dark features that blatantly told anyone he thought they were beneath him, the sorrow... yes Ino could see sorrow in his ebony orbs, told her this was no longer the teenage boy she had once had a crush upon.

If this was truly the reason Sakura had ended their friendship, Ino was disgusted with her... and herself for being so stupid to let him come between them. But a batter question was-

"Our fight isn't over, un." Deidara commented snarling severely. "You and I haven unfinished business, yeah?"

"I have no business with a weakling like you." Sasuke snapped. "Stay out of my way."

Before Deidara could retort Ino got there first. "What are you doing here?" Deidara turned to her his blonde hair whipping about his face.

"I have my own reasons for being here." Sasuke replied, "I owe Konoha a huge debt."

"Konoha?" Ino asked, her blue eyes blinking rapidly. "Everyone there is worried for you, Naruto and Sakura-"

Sasuke moved like a bolt of lightning and even Ino's new advanced reflexes were too slow to out manoeuvre him as too late did she see out of the corner of her left eye his hand reach behind him.

There was a clash.

Ino had bent over backwards, her right hand balancing herself on the floor, she watched with surprise as a clump of hair fell slowly to the floor. As she tried to get hold of the situation she realised the clang had indeed come from Sasuke's chokutō, and against it was a single kunai held strongly and aloft by no other than Deidara.

"You, have no right, to touch a hair on her head, un."

Ino had never seen Deidara so angry before and frankly as she regained her composure it was a little bit unnerving. Sasuke's black eyes shifted to him and then back to Ino again who gazed at him as confidently and as defiantly as she possibly could muster. "I can do whatever I want." Sasuke answered.

Deidara gave a satisfying smirk. "Don't think just because you're Madara's bitch you suddenly receive jurisdiction over the rest of us, yeah. We were Akatsuki before you arrived, un, we're Akatsuki while you're here; and we'll sure be Akatsuki when you're long gone dead and buried, un and as you can plainly see; we aren't that easy to kill, un."

"Deidara stop." Ino found herself saying. "He's not worth it..." She found herself peering at Sasuke with pity, not because he had lost his entire family, but because of the way he had bought his awful future upon himself. Ino couldn't help herself as she added uncharacteristically. "You think everyone is beneath you... but you're pathetic."

There was absolutely no denying the anger that flared up in Sasuke's eyes, Ino had seen it before, the anger that he'd had when he lost control against the sound ninjas during the second trial of the exams. This time, she wasn't afraid; she was stronger and more confident, she didn't love him; she never had, she would not be intimidated by his anger issues. "Yamanaka..."

"Ino." Deidara warned.

"You can't even comprehend my reasoning for being here." Sasuke growled, Ino noticed the he pushed harder against his sword, Deidara shifted his legs slightly to push more power against his own kunai.

"Let it go Sasuke." Ino warned. "You may have defeated Deidara on your own but I'm not so noble anymore than I wouldn't gang up on you if I had to protect my friends."

The Uchiha boy suddenly started laughing, his grip slackened and he pulled back. "You ridicule me? About Naruto and Sakura? When you call this piece of trash your friend?"

"At least I have friends to believe in Sasuke." Ino stood upright and clenched her fists. "What do you have to believe in? Other than hatred and revenge? It will not get you anywhere; you may have killed Itachi but what now?"

Sasuke's sword was soon pointed in her direction once more. "Do not talk to me," he threatened, "About Itachi... you would never understand, he was more the man than the rest of the village would ever be, the elders destroyed him and I will destroy them."

"You plan to destroy Konoha?" Ino frowned in confusion.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. "You will not get in my way."

"I won't let you destroy Konoha." Ino growled at him. "I came here to protect it."

"Then your effort will be in vain." Sasuke responded dryly.

Ino could see the evil in his eyes and shook her head slowly and disbelievingly. "I would never have believed that you of all people could fall so far." She mumbled. "You were always strong and fearless... but you won't get my pity for your hatred. I don't care what story is behind your revenge it is meaningless..." She trailed off and bit her lip. "You have no excuse, you have no reason. You and Naruto... you are not so different, the difference is growing up... people admired you, we may not have understood you but you could have had all the friends you wanted. People wanted to be with you and be around you; because you were from a good respected and powerful family. But you chose to look the other way and cast us aside."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Naruto was hated!" Ino spat at him, "Hated and feared! No one liked him; he wasn't lonely because he chose to be, he was lonely because we made him like that. He had a reason to hate us! But instead of hatred he turned his loneliness into resolve and tried to prove himself to the village and even now he tries to protect us! He is more than you will ever be!"

"I want to be _nothing_ like Naruto!" Sasuke cried launching himself at her again.

This time Ino was ready, Sasuke's sword plunged through her chest and as she saw Deidara's shock, her body turned to a puff of smoke and Ino reappeared behind the Uchiha. "Falling for a substitution technique?" She asked shaking her head. "Ridiculous."

Sasuke span around again. This time his sharingan was activated. Ino drew in a breath of air, getting caught by that would be the end of her-

"ENOUGH!"

All three of them span around the eruption of the voice behind them.

Kisame had his signature shark like grin across his face; one hand was clasped around the handle of Samehada and he was chuckling lowly to himself. "I could shave a bit off of them if you require."

"Thank you Kisame but that won't be necessary." Katsumi answered. "I hope." She added at the three of them. Sasuke sheathed his sword and turned off in the opposite direction without another word. Looking hatefully at his retreating back Katsumi commented most uncharacteristically, "I detest him." After a moments subdued pause she flicked her head in Ino's direction. "I told you to recover and regain your energy, not get into fights."

"I'm sorry." Ino bowed as low as she could in apology.

"Heehehehe." Kisame commented. "There's never a dull moment with you around Deidara, I knew I always liked you."

Deidara gave a hmpf and walked off brushing past Kisame and Katsumi irritably, Kisame wrapped his arm around the shorter mans shoulder laughing with him down the corridor as the other woman gave a sigh and followed calmly.

"Are you coming Ino?" She called behind her after Ino stopped frozen for a few minutes.

Jumping out of her stupor she broke into a small jog to catch up with her teacher. "Y-yes!"

Casting a saddened and concerned look behind her, Ino could only stare into the darkness of where Sasuke had walked into, knowing full well that one day; like Naruto, he may possibly become the man she would have to defeat.

When Ino next had time to spend with Deidara, he was in a much better mood; and had seemingly moved on and forgotten about the incident with Sasuke; although she herself certainly had not. Every moment she had spare she could only think about Sasuke's words and how Deidara had defended her from harm.

This time they were training once more and even Deidara could tell that the girls mind was preoccupied and elsewhere. Usually she had the ferocity behind her punches and kicks like a lioness but he was struggling to find any sort of way to drag that ferocity out of her and eventually he grabbed her foot as it swung towards his head and glared at her. "There is something wrong, un."

"What?" Ino asked.

"You are different, troubled, yeah." Deidara answered releasing her ankle and turning away from her.

"I am?" She asked. Truthfully Ino knew she was thinking of other things, but really hadn't taken into consideration how it may have affected her otherwise, especially not training. Deidara went to sit on the bench on the other side of the room and bent down to pick up the large mug of water he kept there. Taking a few slow mouthfuls he gulped it down thirstily as she came to sit next to him; looking down at her lap wearily.

"You may discuss with me what you feel, yeah." Deidara stated, "If it will improve your training, un"

Ino was silent for a few moments, knowing she really couldn't trust him, but considering the circumstances she really had no one else to confide in. "I think of Sasuke's words." She answered truthfully. "I have to stop him; if he destroys Konoha my betrayal means nothing."

"Is that all, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." Ino answered. "I told you... my love for Konoha... it makes me more powerful, I cannot let him destroy it."

"But you said to me that you could find something else to love, yeah?" Deidara was confused, he didn't understand her meaning at all, although inwardly he secretly put that down to her being a woman... although he wasn't going to admit that to her.

"Yes." Ino stated sighing and trying once again to explain herself to a man who just clearly didn't get it. "That doesn't mean I have to take this lightly, I have to fight for all it's worth... know I have done right by my beliefs."

"Oh all right, un." Deidara put his chin in his hand again bored.

Ino sighed for the umpteenth time; knowing she wasn't getting through. "Deidara?" She asked cautiously. "What would you do to defeat Sasuke?"

Deidara perked up, Ino's heart raced, she would have given anything for power and she was willing to bet Deidara would do the same to defeat his arch nemesis. "I would give everything to be rid of him, un." Deidara replied.

Ino nodded, "In that case." She said turning to him, "I will do everything I can... when I'm strong enough, I will be ready to help."

* * *

_WOW, that was kind of tough. I hope that you all enjoyed it regardless. I really hope I got Sasuke's character right... he was kind of difficult to write, so anyway, I think it turned out ok. The story is finally nearing its end now believe it or not I have only a few more chapters planned, maybe four or five depending on how it goes. _

_I also hope people are enjoying like the little song snippets I've been using at the beginning of some chapters. The next chapter includes the song I think really defines who and what Ino is and will become when she is an adult, although I guess she'll probably just end up becoming mum to Shikamaru's baby or something incredibly boring. She totally deserves more than that._

_But any who! Please read and review as always! I always appreciate it and if you guys have any requests or ideas or questions let me know I'll always answer them or see if I can use them. :) Although it's all pretty much planned there are always bits I can edit slightly if an idea or request fits in!_

_Loves! Wiggle xxx_


End file.
